Raise Your Glass
by Geeky godess
Summary: Inspired by Pink's Raise Your Glass. They are wrong in all the right ways. They will never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. A party crasher, and panty snatcher.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I don't own the songs, Glee owns the mashps, and I dont own Glee. This is not an all human story But the story will be inspird by music. This is just what some of my friends and I went through in highschool I changed the names.

It was typical high school behavoir. My friend and I wherte the outsiders. The untouchables. The people to be avoided like a plague.

I, unfortunately, am the leader of the weirdoe brigade.

My name is Kim Conweller, queen of the outcasts at La Push high.

The outcasts where the following: Me, Micha King, Anthony James, Allyson Martin, Mikey Haynes, and Justin Marks. We all had different reasons for being considered outsiders.

Micha is teased because she is a tomboy, and she is really pretty. I don't care, but a lot of other people seem to think that she is letting her beauty go to waste. She is pretty, I must agree with that. She has russet skin, waist length, straight, raven black hair, big brown doe eyes, a slender yet still developed figure, and she was about 5'0. Today, she was wearing jeans with a hole in them, scuffed up converses, and an plain white tee shirt that says ''Shut up and drive.''

Anthony gets picked on a lot because he is adopted. We have a small school, and he is the only kid that was adopted. He has really fair skin, but not to pale. More like rosy. He has black hair that he always keeps well groomed, and big blue eyes. Today, he's wearing khaki slacks, a long sleeved button up shirt, and black dress shoes.

Allyson is bullied because she is is the quietest cheerleader you will ever meet. Seriously. If she hadn't joined the squad, I wouldn't know she can be so loud. She dresses very modest, although her beauty rivals Micha's. She had peaches with cream skin, long blonde hair, and big brown eyes. She's about 5'2, and today she's wearing a modest little knee length sundress with floral print, dark sandals, and a black headband in her hair.

Mikey is mostly bullied because he hates talking about sports. He has a passion for reading, not baseball. He is really cute. He has russet, long black hair that stopped at his shoulder and is straight, brown eyes, and he's 5'6. He is the second tallest person in our little group of friends.

Justin gets bullied because he has to be in a wheelchair. He's taken a lot of crap about it, and I feel bad for him sometimes. But he doesn't let it get to him. He has russet skin, short black hair, brown eyes with little specks of green, and he's tall, about 5'9.

And me? I get bullied because I _want _to be invisible. I hate being on front of people. Lst time I was, I threw up on the floor and the janitor was pissed off. I'm pretty average. Just like the majority of the residents in La Push, I have russet skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. My hair is black with brown highlites, straight, and flows just pass my shoulders. I am 5'4, and I am pretty thin with curves.

The reason we, the outsiders, stick together: We have no extra curricular activities. We suck, basically. As far as I'm concerened, we can't throw ball right Today, I'm wearing a short, green plaid skirt, grey turtleneck, and my Mary-Jane shoes.

The bell rings, signaing the end of lunch. We all groaned in unison. Time for choir with our tormenters.

The reason we are bullied more in that class trhan any other is because we actually care about it. We actually sing for real, instead of letting the others cover for us while we mouth the words in boredom.

When we got to the room, the popular kids - who where seated in the very back- glared at us as we walked in and took our usual seats in the front. The popular kids are; Paul Meraz, Jacob Black, Claire Young, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Stephanie Mays, and -the object of my affection- Jared Thail

But, of course, Jared has never noticed me. I'm just plain old Kim, and he's super star quarterback Jared Thail. Who was dating Stephanie.

I can't blame him. Stephanie is really pretty. If you put her and Micha head to head in a beauty contest, she might win. She has long, wavy brown hair. She has russet skin, big brown doe eyes with blue specks in them, and a gorgeous smile. Sher has dimples, and she's probably a D cup. She's curvymore than Micha. She's like a mountain range, and it makes me sick that she can have Jared because of the way her body is. She's a total ice queen.

''Hey guys,'' someone greets us as we sit.

I look over and see Seth Clearwater. Seth. who isn't in the popular crowd- is the only one they don't pick on. Probaby because his sister is Leah Clearwater.

''Hey,'' we all respond in a untied monotone.

''Okay, settle down, Chatty Cathys,'' Mr. Jenks says as he comes into the room.

Mr. Jenks is our choir director, and the reason why Allyson has a permanent blush oon her face when we're in this class. She has a crush on him. He's young, about twenty-five.

''You where supposed to separate in groups and prepare a song for this week. Jared, would your group like to go first?,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

''See...we sort of didn't do the assignment,'' Jared says, cool and confident.

That's a surprise. He always does his assignments.

''Well, then. Mr. Anthony, your group goes,'' Mr. Jenks announces.

They all get up and walk to the front of the class room.

''Um...we did a Young Girl/Don't Stand so Close to me mash up. Hope you like it,'' IAnthony mutters.

Anthony-Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age

All-Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Mikey-Young girl you're outta your mind  
your love for me is way outta line  
better run girl, your much too young girl

Justin-Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Beneath your perfume and make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise

Mikey-Get out of here  
Before you have the time  
To change your mind  
'Cause I'm afraid you'll go too far, Oh,

Anthony-Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

Young girl you're outta your mind  
your love for me is way outta line  
better run girl, your much too young girl

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me (your much too young girl)  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
All-your much too young girl

Now I could only hope that Micha, Ally and I had a fighting chance. That was good as we walk up to the front of the room.

''We did a mix of _Halo_ by Beyonce' and _Walking on Sunshine _by Katrina and the waves. Hope you like it.''

Micha-Oh, remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

All-Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
Me and Ally-(I'm walking on sunshine)

Micha-You're everything I need and more  
Me and Ally-(Whoa oh)  
Micha-It's written all over your face  
Me and Ally-(I'm walking on sunshine)  
Micha-Baby I can feel your halo  
Me and Ally-(Whoa oh)

All-And don't it feel good! Halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
(I'm walking on sunshine)  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
(Whoa)  
And don't it feel good!

Micha-I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!

Micha-I can feel your halo, halo, halo

Me and Ally-(Hey, alright now)  
Micha-I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your  
Me and Ally-(Hey, oh yeah)  
Micha-I can feel your halo, halo  
Me and Ally-(Hey, Halo)  
Micha-I can feel your halo, halo  
Me and Ally-(Hey)  
Micha-I can see your halo, halo  
Me and Ally-(Halo)  
All-I can see your halo  
Micha-Halo!

''Oh. My Gosh,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reviewer! I still don't know if that will be the same Claire. Do you think it should be, or would changing her age be too weird?

* * *

I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight. I own everyone in this chapter except Jared, Kim, and Seth. This will not be like a television show, but you will see the goal of the story soon. Please review.

* * *

KPOV-

''Can you six please stay after class?,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

What the hell are we gonna say, no? He's a teacher, and we don't wanna get in trouble.

''Okay,'' I answer for all of us as we return to our seats.

Time ticks by slowly, and finally the last bell rings to signal our freedom. All of the popular kids rush out. Seth waves at us before walking out.

''Why so serious,'' Mr. Jenks asks us, probably taking in our terrified expressions.

''You didn't like our singing,'' Micha accuses.

''No. thaat's not it. I liked it. Which is why I wanna start a glee club with you,'' Mr. Jenks says.

''What the hell,'' Anthony asks.

''Language, Anthony,'' Mr. Jenk remoinds him.

''Well sorry, but why a glee club?,'' Amthony asks.

''Yeah, '' Justin asks.

''Look, I see potential in each and every last one of you. I'd like to put that potential to good use, and let you guys sing. You will still be in choir, but you will have oractices everyday after school for an hour,'' Mr. Jenks explained.

We all looked around, our eyes going from face to face. Could we? Should we?

''Alright, Mr. Jenks,'' Micha smiles ,''You've got yourself a glee club.''

''Fantastic. Practices start tomorrow. See you hear bright and early,'' Mr. Martin says before dismissing us.

Like I said. I'm invisible. So the moment I walk out of the choir room, someone knocks into me, my books spill out on the floor, and no one offers to help me.

You know what's even sadder? I'm invisible in my own home. I could be right in y family's face and they still wouldn't see me My mom is a lawyer, and ndever home, My dad owns a restaraunt chain, and frequently visits his most popular restaraubnt in New York. And as for my siblings...well they don't know I'm there either. My parents pay more attention to them than to me.

My brother, Carson, is the star of the football team. I know Jared's the quarterback, but my brother is the reason they went all-state. He's huge-not fat- with musckes. He has short blackj hair, brown eyes with green specks i them, and he's about 6'4.

My sister, Gina, is the genious of the family. She is seventeen, Just a year older than me. She has one speeling bee's, decatholons, science fairs...you name it, she's won it, She's pretty, with a lot of my mom's characteristics. She has the same, wavy, black hair that my mom has. It flows just past her shoulders, and it's always neat. She has big, brown doe eyes, They have the cutest specks of blue in them. She has perfect skin, a curvy figure, and is the poster child for beautiful girls.

Me? I'm the plain girl no one sees. I don't ecell at sports or academics, and I certainly won't win any beauty contests. Especially not with this giant zit on my cheek.

I walk into my room, and sit on my bed. Unfortuantely, I share a room with Gina. WHy do they always bunk ugly people with beautiful people? To make them see how truly ugly they are.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm disgusting. I'm at my lowest point of self esteem. I've never had a extremely high self esteem or confidence in myself, but being in a house full of truly beautiful people only made it worse.

I wasn't born pretty, I suppose. And all of my ugly little flaws just became more noticeable the older I become. I can't talk to my sister, because she doesn't know what it's like to be ugly.

Yup. It's just me, little old Kim. Alone in her little own world.

* * *

APOV-

My parent's where fighting. Again. It was making me truly sick. I wish I could go over Justin's house, but he would be out with his girlfriend.

I wheeled myself over to my desk and tried to concentrate on my homework, but not even the pathagorean theorem can block out my parent's arguing.

I don't wanna complain. Not really. But would it be so damn hard for my parent's to realize that I need help realing through the damn doorway? Sometimes I sit there until Micha or Justin walk by on their way to school and help me through. Seriously, do my parents even know I'm in a wheelchair? I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't.

I close my book in frustration. I'll just ask Ally for help tomorrow. I wheel myself over to my bed, oull myself out, and lie in bed.

I fall asleep fast. drowning out my parent's angry voices.

* * *

Allyson'sPOV-

I vomited into the toilet. This was the fifth time today that I've made a trip to the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't felt this crappy since I ate my stepmom's cooking. I was i bed for three days with the stomach flu. I felt like shit. But I haven't eaten her cooming in three years. So what was wrong with me?

* * *

JPOV-

I slapped her across the face,''Who the hell told you to speak to me like that?.''

She whimpered, and I slapped her back even harder.

''Did anyone tell you to talk?,'' I growled.

''No,'' she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

''Bitch, are you crying? Shut the hell up,'' I snap.

I throw her to the floor, and step iver her to my nightstand. I pull out a condom.

''Get up,'' I spit.

She pulls herself off of the floor, and walks over to me.

She already knows what we're about to do.

* * *

MichaPOV-

This is wrong, and I know it. But it feels so right. I don't know how to tell him to stop. It was too good. He is mine, and I am his. I know that it's be wrong, And maybe I'll regret it tommorrow, but not now,. No. Definitely not now.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not going to be like Glee. Random, I know. My husband just brought up a good point whe he was reading it Some parts may be like glee, but most likely this won't be like it. It definitely won't be like it at entirely. Thanks for reading! If you have any songs you want me to look at, tell me in a review, please. There will definitely not be a song in every chapter.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Aha owns this song. I don't own Glee.

* * *

APOV-

It's time for our first practice, and I have no idea why I am so excited. Usually, I hate performing I just do it so I can get a good grade. Combine that with the fact that I still feel sick,and you've got yourself my reason for wanting to stay home. But my mom made me come.

''Alright. Settle down,'' Mr. Jenks said as he came in the room after school.

Yeah. Because we where acting like such teenagers. Oh wait...we are!

''To loosen you up, I want you to all sing a part of this song,'' Mr. Jenks said,''But sing the chorus together.''

He handed the Anthony the paper.

Anthony-We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway

Micha-Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?

All-Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Me-So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away

Justin-Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

All-Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Kim-Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away

Mikey-You're all the things I've got to  
remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway

All-Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

''Very good. We still need a little work, but you are all still good. There is a school talent show coming up in a few weeks, and - when glee club was popular- we sang at the end. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. So get together and agree on a song. Now, I will call you back to see what needs to be worked on. Allyson, you're first.''

Shit.

''Yes, Mr. Jenks,'' I ask, the blush creeping into my cheeks like it always does when I'm near him.

''You need to be llouder. You're voice is being over powered by the others. You're just as big a part of this glee club as anyone else, Allyson. I want you to work on making your voice stronger.''

''Oh. Okay,'' I say.

''Great. Send Micha over here, please,'' he smiles.

* * *

MPOV-

''Yes, Mr. Jenks,'' I ask.

''Micha...you're voice is sort of overpowering. I want you to tone that down a bit, okay?

''Oh...,'' I say.

Tone it down? It is toned down.

''Thank you. Send Justin over here, please,'' he says.

* * *

KPOV-

Practice went on like that for a while. I was actually pretty happy when it was over. I grabbed my bag and walked home.

As usual, my family is sitting around the table eating. Without me.

''Kimberly, you're late,'' my mother says.

''I told you I had glee club practice,'' I say to my mom.

I sit my bag on the floor, and walk over to the table to eat.

''No, you didn't,'' she scoffs.

''Mom, yes I did.'' I sigh.

''She did,'' Gina says ,''I was in the kitchen.''

''Well, she should remind me ahead of time,'' my mother says.

I shoot Gina a grateful glance, and she smiles. I then turn to my...fish.

''Mom, I can't eat this,'' I say.

''Why not,'' she asks.

''I'm a vegetarian,'' I say.

She looks shocked,''Since when?''

''Since seventh grade,'' I sigh.

''Oh. Well then eat some salad,'' my mother says.

I put some salad on my plate, and munch on the veggies as my parents ask Carson about his day.

''School was pretty good. Oh, I'm bringing over a girl tomorrow. Her name's Annabella. She's really hot,'' Carson says.

My brother does not know the word beautiful, but I do. All of the girls he dates are beautiful, but he merely describes them as 'hot'. I want to be beautiful like them, so Jared will notice me.

''How wonderful!,'' my mother gushes ,'' I can't wait to meet her!''

''Gina, how was your day,'' Dad asks.

''Well, Daddy,'' Gina begins,'' I got accepted into the gifted math program at school, and I got asked out on a date. He's coming over tomorrow, too. His name is Jared.''

I choke on my water,''Jared? As in Jared Thail?''

Jared Thail as in the guy I've pined over for six years? As in the boy who is my sole reason for being? THE Jared Thail: the reason I am glad to be invisible because he can't see me peek at him in class? Of course that Jared Thail! Karma. Is. A. Bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight. The song belongs to Tina Turner and anyone else who deserves credit, because I didn't write it. If you want to listen to it while reading, listen to the _Glee_ version. I don't own _Glee_ either. And no, this will not be like _Glee _and there will not be a song in every chapter. This will focus on Kim and Jared's relationship. I hope you like this, and I hope I get some more reviews.

2 WEEKS LATER-

KPOV-

They through egss at me in school today Eggs. I guess I should feel slightly grateful. My hair is shinier now. They pushed Anthony out of his wheel chair, through food at Micha and Ally, and slammed Justin and Mikey into lockers. So yeah, the normal day for us

I walked into class, thinking Jared wasn't going to be there. Again. Seriously, what is with that boy?The rest of his friends where but not him. I've been worrying myself sick about him. And he doesn't even know my name.

The silver linging in my cloud? His rellationship with my sister was a myth. She meant Jared Meraz, from the Makah reservation.

I walk into class. and I see Jared. I don't know why, but all of my fear and worry dissolve. Jared's back, and he can continue ignoring me like he usually does.

No, I can't see him because there is a crowd of people surrounding him.

They break away, and I see...is that Jared?

If it is, he sure has changed. He was already 5'9, but now he's got to be at least 7'0! His shoulder length, black hair has been cropped to a short, silky gloss. He has...abs. He's totally buff, and he has an extremely harsh expression in his once beautiful brown eyes. Hell, there still beautiful!

I walk to my seat, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He looks at me, and DOESN'T LOOK AWAY!

I try to turn away, but I keep turning around anf facing him.

''Jared, Jared,'' Stephanie asks ,''Did you hear me?''

''Who's that,'' Jared asks, looking at me.

Stephanie turns to me, and her facial expression twists into one of disgusrt.

''That _thing_,'' she begins, flipping her silky mane over her shoulder, ''is Kim Conweller.''

''Don't talk about her that way,'' Jared snaps.

He gets up, and comes to sit next to me.

''Hi. I'm Jared Thail,'' he smiles.

''I'm Kim. And you do realize I've been in your since kindergarten,'' I ask.

''Of course,'' he smiles ,''But I never really knew your name. Stupid, I know, Sad, but still ture, Do you care if I sit here?''

What the hell am I gonna tell Jared, no? The guy is freaking _sexy._

''Um...yeah,'' I say.

Micha and Ally walk in then, raising their eyebrows at me.

I shrug, and then I notice the way Seth watches Micha.

His eyes trace down her body, and back up in approvment.

This is probably new, considering Micha has started wearing different things in addition to her usual jeans and tee. Today, she has on a black and red plaid skirt,and a white blouse. Over the bluse, she has on a red, wool pullover She has on black Mary Janes, red knee highs, and her dark hair is in banana curls with a headband that matches her skirt in it.

''Hi, Micha,'' he smiles.

''Hi,'' she says back.

''You look pretty,'' Seth smiled.

''Thanks,'' Micha said.

I looked at Allyson, and she shrugs.

She is wearing a white, off the shoulder dress that stops at her knees. Her hair is in it's usual soft waves, and she has a white headband in it. She had on white balletflats, and light makeup.

I wish I was pretty like my friends, and then Jared says

''Kim looks pretty beautiful,'' Jared says.

I look down at m y outfit, and I have to say I disagree. I am wearing skinny leg nlue jeans, black converses, a long sleeved hot pink shirt, and a black camisole over that, My hair is in loose curls, and I have a pink flower in it. I found out recently that I love flowers.

After clas, Jared asks me can he walk me to my next class. I say yes.

''So...,'' he says.

''So...'' I repeat in my horrible imitation of his deep voice.

''Kim, do you wanna go out,'' he asks.

''Why,'' I ask.

I'm not gonna let him ask me out so he and the popular kids can get a good laugh at my exspense later on. It's not gonna happen.

''Because you're pretty, smary, and funny I'd like to get to know you better,'' he shrugs,, ''So how about Friday?''

Saved by the glee club.

''I can't. I have something to do on Friday. Maybe another time,'' I say smoothly.

I don't even wait for his reply. I just start walking to class.

FRIDAY-

I am sitting backstage. Damn it, why did Mr. Jenks have to get us to perform at the PDA meeting? And why did we all have to wear red and black? I do like those colors, but how about some variety in what we wear?

The only silver lining in this, the darkest of rain clouds, is that my parents are going to be here.

I look at Allyson, who looks great as usual. She is wearing a red sundress. She has on black heels, black fingerless gloces, and a black headband in her loosely curled hair.

Micha is wearing a black mini skirt, a red, shortsleeved shirt. and black suspenders. She has on black, sparkly converses. Her hair hangs straight down, and she has a sparkly red headband in it. She has on red knee length socks.

I had on a black jeans, aa red, off the shoulder shirt, black shoes, and a red headband in my hair.

Anthony and Justin had on red t-shirts, and black jeans.

Seth- who had joined glee club Wednesday- was wearing a red, longsleeved button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Mikey is wearing a longsleeved, red shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

And we are all sitting backstage, behind the curtains, nerves filling our stomachs.

We are standing in this order- Mikey, Ally, Anthony, Micha, Seth, Me, Justin.

''La Push High, welcome your very own glee club,'' Mr. Jenks says.

The curtain rises, and we are all facing away from the audience.

All-Rollin Rollin Rollin on a river

Then, Micha and Seth turn towards the audience,

Micha-Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

Seth-And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Then the rest of us turn towards the front.

Me-Big wheels Keep on turnin'

Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

Justin-And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin yeah (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

Ally-Said we're rollin'

All-(rollin)

Mikey-Rollin

All-(rollin),

Anthony-rollin on the river

All-(rollin on the river)

(beat quickens)

Mikey-So I Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

Me-And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Ally-Big wheels Keep on turnin

All-(turning)

Ally-Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

All-(burning)

Ally-And we're rollin'

All-(rollin)

Ally-Rollin

All-(rollin),

Ally-rollin on the river

All-(rollin on the river)

Ally-rollin' (rollin) Rollin (yeah), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

All-da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba b x3a yeah

Me-Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall

All-(Memphis yall)

and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans

All-(New Orleans)

Anthony-But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched

a ride on the river boat Queen

Anthony-Big wheels Keep on turnin

All-(turning)

Anthony-Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

All-(burning)

Anthony-And we're rollin' (

All-rollin)

Anthony-Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river

All-(rollin on the river)

Anthony-rollin' (yeah) Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river

Micha-(rollin on the river)

All-da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba x3 yeah

Justin-If you come down to the river

All-(do do do)

Justin-I betcha you're gonna find some people who live

All-(do do do)

Me- You don't have to worry

If you have no money

The people on the river are happy to give

Micha-big wheel keeps on turnin'

all-(turning)

Micha-Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

Anthony-(burning)

Micha-rollin', rollin'

Mikey-(rollin')

Micha-Rollin' on a river

Ally-(rollin' on a river)

Seth-Rollin', rollin'

Justin-(yeah),

Me-rollin' on a river

Micha-(rollin' on a river)

All-da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba

Micha-yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah

All-rollin'

Micha-(rollin'),

All-rollin'

Micha-(rollin')

All-Rollin' on a river

Micha-(rollin' on a river)

Seth-Rollin'

Micha-(rollin'),

All-rollin'

Seth(rollin'),

Seth-rollin' on a river

All-(rollin')

All-da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba

Micha and Seth-ye-e-e-eeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

We, the losers, stood back and waited for the crowd to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't.

KPOV-

After the parent's applause dies down, I walk home. I didn't see my family, so they probably went home without me. I did say Seth would drop me off, but I told him to go ahead with his family.

I walk in, and the smell if pasta greets me.

''Hey, guys,'' I smile as I walk in.

''Hey,'' Carson says as he stuffs more pasta into his mouth.

''Kim,'' my mom says ,''What took you so long to get from school?''

''I had to get my stuff,'' I say ,''I'm only fifteen minutes later than I said I'd be.''

''School got out almost threee hours ago, love,'' Dad says

''Yeah, well...anyway what did you guys think of my performance,'' I say.

Every heas snaps up, every eye turns to me.

''What do you mean, dear,'' my mom asks.

''Tonight. At the PDA meeting,'' I verify.

''Oh, I didn't go,'' my mom says ,''None of us this.''

What. The. Hell? I told them I was performing tonight, and they said they'd come! This is some shit!

''But we performed tonight,'' I frown.

''Well you should have told me, Kimberly,'' my mom says.

I pull the flyer off the refridgerator and hands it to my mom. It says:

Friday PDA meeting:

Lunches

School Field Trip

Performance by the La Push High School glee club

7 p.m.

''Oh. Well you should tell me, and not expect me to look at a piece of paper,'' my mom says.

I sigh, and then sit down to eat. I scoop some of the pata on my plate, and devour it emotionously. I am being ignored yet again.

That night, we are all sitting around on the couch, watching American Idol. Gina comes in, and stands in front of me.

''Kimmy, that's my seat,'' she says condescendingly.

I get up and move to the floor, where I belong.

NEXT DAY-

Micha picks me up for school. As usual, she looks great. She is wearing a stunning outfit of a white, off the shoulder blouse with short sleeves, blue skinny leg jeans, white converses, and her in soft waves with a white headband.

Allyson waves at us. She is wearing a green, one shoulder shirt, headband, and black pants. She has on green heels, and her curls bounce as we walk.

I am in the middle. I have on a grey, shortsleeved blouse. I left the first few buttons undone, so you can see the white tank underneath. I have on grey skinny leg jeans, grey converses, and my hair is pulled straight down and has a grey headband.

I actually look decent.

We are walking down the hallway, and three boys walking toward us: Jacob, Paul, and Embry.

And they throw water in our faces.

Micha looks pissed.

''Assholes!,'' she yells.

They laugh and high five eachother.

I don't kbnow if I mentioned this, but Micha is a bit more, uh...developed than the Allyson and myself. And she has on a wet t-shirt, so...

Allyson and I rush Micha to the bathroom, safe from the eyes of teenaged perverts.

''Micha, you okay-,''' Allyson begins before running into a stall and shutting the door behind her.

''Allyson,''' I ask.

''Ally,'' Micha says, rubbing the front if her shirt with a paper towel.

Allyson comes out of the towel three minutes later, clutching her stomach.

''Ally, are you okay,'' I ask.

She shakes her head, and sits down on the bench. Micha and I sit down on either sode of her.

''Guys, I have to tell you something,'' she sighs.

''What is it,'' I ask.

''Guys...I'm pregnant.''


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't own Twilight. Jazmine Sullivan owns the song. If you are going to listen to what little of it I used in this chapter, then I used the girl from Glee, Amber Riley's version. I don't own Glee, and the whole version isn't in this chapter Please send me song requests.

KPOV-

''What?,'' I ask, ''By who?''

''You guys are gonna laugh,'' she sighs.

''Allyson, you're our best friend. We won't laugh,'' Micha smiles comfortingly.

''Mikey's,'' Allyson blushes.

Mikey?

''Our Mikey?,'' I ask.

''Yes,'' she groans.

''Wow,'' I say.

''Didn't know he had it in him,'' Micha mutters.

''Does he know,'' I ask.

''No. Only you tow. I'm gonna tell him today after practice,'' she smiles slightly.

The warning bell rings, and we walk to class.

Jared is sitting in the seat next to mine, and he smiles when I walk in.

''Hey, Kim. We still on for our date,'' he asks.

I smile shyly.''Yes.''

''Oh, I saw you on Friday. Ath the PDA meeting. You where great,'' he smiles.

Unbelievable! The boy who has finally noticed me this year saw me and my parents didn't!

I smiles,''Thanks.''

Seth walks in, and it's no surprise wjen he sits right next to Micha.

''Hi, Micha,'' he says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

''Hi, Seth,'' Micha smiles sweetly.

''You look amazing,'' he smiles.

''Thanks,'' Micha blushes.

Thi is why I love Seth. Micha never blushes. I love how he brings out that side of her..

''So does Kim,'' Jared says.

I blush. You'd think I'd be used to these daily compliments, but I'm not.

''So what took you guys so long,'' Anthony asks, wheeling to sit next to Ally.

''Some idiots threw water at us,'' Allyson says.

''Whay,'' Jared and Seth ask.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they where...pissed.

''Yeah, so we had to go to the bathroom and dry off,'' Micha finished explaining.

''Micha, are you okay,'' Seth asks.

''Of course, it's just a little water,'' Micha laughs.

''They have no right to do that, though,'' Jared explains, ''So ho did it.''

As if on cue, Jacob, Embry , and Paul walk into the room.

''Them,'' Micha says.

''Not cool, guys,' Seth grumbles under his breath.

''Seth, we're fine, really. But thanks for the concern,'' Micha smiles.

He smiles back, but it doesn't really reach his eyes.

''Did you hear what we're learning this week,'' Mikey asks as he sits on the fkorr by Allyson's feet.

''Yeah. He's making us learn songs about love,'' Justin grimaces as he sits next to Micha's feet.

''Seriously,'' Allyson asks, already excited ,''Oh, I am so doing Love Story by Taylor Swift!.''

''Seriously, I was gonna choose that,'' Anthony pouts, and we all laugh. He has the biggest crush on Taylor Swift.

''Well, I've liked her music longer than anyone else. So shut the hell up,'' Allyson snaps.

Hormones...

LUNCH TIME-

I had lunch with Seth, Micha, Justin and Mikey. We walk into the cafeteria.

''Hey, look. It's the geek club,' Jacob smirks.

The popular kids laugh.

''That waas horrible singing,'' Paul spat ''You sounded like a bunch of cats in blenders.''

Ohay that actually hurt a little.

We ignore them and start walking to our usual table by the windows when-

''Gross,'' I groan.

We have each been greeted with a face full of goo. Eggs.

''Aww...the littke glee club geeks gonna cry?,'' Embry asks.

''No,'' I say.

I want to cry, but I can. I'm the leader of the weirdo brigade, and I can't afford to let my friends lose confidence.

We go and sit at our tables.

''Ugh, my hair is ruined,'' Micha groaned.

''Here,'' Seth says gently.

He picks up a napkin and begins to wipe the gooey egg yolks out of her hair.

''Thanks,'' Micha smiles.

I sigh. I wish there was a boy to do that for me.

''Kim, are you okay?,'' I hear a very familiar voice ask.

''Yeah,'' I begin before he begins to pick eggshells out of my hair.

''You sure?,'' he asks.

''Yes,'' I sigh as I wipe the front of my shirt.

''I'll be back,'' Jared says before turning to get more napkins.

What is with him? He doesn't know I exsist, then he does, and now he's treating me...good? This is all extremely foreign to me. The nice behavoir. The compliments. The smiles.

And all of it from Jared Thail.

FRIDAY-

''Kim. Kim!,'' Micha screams as she runs dowwn the hall.

She looks pretty, wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a plain t-shirt. Her hair is in a ponytail, and she has on lip gloss.

''Yeah?'' I ask, trying not to cringe at the fact that she can rock an outfit that is identical to the one that I am wearing and I can't.

'''Allyson told Mikey and he totally freaked! He broke up ith her1 He said it couldn't be his, they only did it once. Then she said 'Sometimes it only takes that once.' He said' Well you probably cheated on me, you little slut!' And then he broke up with her and she ran out.. Help me find her!,'' Micha explains in a rush, pulling me towards the doors.

We find Ally, standing in the parking lot. She;s sitting on the bench, knees brought to her chest and her icy gaze straight forward.

''He broke up with me,'' she whispers as Micha and I sit on either side of them.

''Allyson, you okay,'' I begin to ask.

But she's already moving toward the small rock garden located in the front of our school. She picks up a rock and walks baack over to us and sits down.

I bust the windows out your car  
And though it didn't mend my broken heart  
Ill probably always have these ugly scars  
but right now I don't care about that part.  
I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn

She has a humorless half smile on her face as she turns the rock over and over again in her manicured hands.

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when  
You see you cant just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

With that, she throwa the rocck at his car window, and it shatters. A satisied smirk finds it's way to her lips, and she walks away. Micha and I sit there, shocked.

Look who found her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight . I don't own Twilight.

After school, I walk home as usual. I have a date with destiny...or Jared. Which ever term you prefer. I walk into my house. and go upstairs.

Gina is already home, and sitting in the middle of her bed reading. We share a room, so I am definitley going to have to be quiet. I throw my bag on the bed, before my burning curiosity consumes me.

''Hey, Gina,'' I ask hesitantly.

''Hm?,'' she asks as she flips through her book.

''Can you help me get dressed for a date,'' I ask.

That catches her attention, and she looks at me. A smile spreads across her pretty face.

''With who?,'' she persists in her quest to find out the source of my romantic fantasies.

''Jared Thail,'' I smile dreamily.

''Jared Thail,'' she sneers his name ,''You know he's in Sam Uley's little cult, right?''

I'd heard of Sam's cult, but I'd never associate Jared with it. Not in a million years.

''No. He can't be,'' I say. rising off of my pillow and looking her in the eyes.

''Well he is, and you know damn well mom has to approve of who we date,'' she snaps, bringing her book back to her face.

Well this is not good. This is not good at all. Jared is coming to pick me up in three hours, and I am going to expose him to the weirdness of the Conweller family.

There is no time to lose. I walk over to t a pair ofhe closet that I share with Gina. I pull out pairs of jeans skirts, and tops. I threw my shoes onto the bed, and then I stood back to observe my choices.

3 HOURS LATER-

I am dressed and sitting on the couch in the living room by 6:55.

No outfit in the world could make me- Plain-old-Kim-Conweller- beautiful. But at least I look semi-cute. I have on a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a blue, off the shoulder shirt, blue converses, and my hair hangs straight down with a blue headband in it.

He knocks on the door at seven. I jump up and casually walk to the door.

''Hi,'' I breath out.

And for good reason, too. Jared looks great. He's wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and grey jacket. He has on white gym shoes, and I'd be lying if I said he doesn't look delicious.

''Hey. You look beautiful,'' he smiles.

''So do you,'' I say before clamping a hand over my mouth ,''I mean cute. I mean handsome! Oh, just come in and meet my parents.''

He laughs, and walks in.

''Kimberly,'' my mom begins ,''Who is this?''

''Uh mom, dad...this is Jared Thail. We're going on a date tonight. He wanted to meet you first,'' I explain.

''Nice to meet you, Mrs. Conweller. I'm Jared Thail, and these are for you,'' Jared smiles that breath taking smile that I love so much as he hands my mom a boquet of sunflowers.

My mother blushes hengushes,''Thamk you. I never get flowers anymore.''

This is addressed to my dad, but he's too busy staring at Jared.

''Nice to meet you, Mr. Conweller,'' Jared smiles, before holding out his hand to shake my father's.

''Nice to meet you,'' my dad says.

I can tell he was trying to grip Jared's hand firmly, bu Jared seemed to beat him because my dad flexed his fingers when he was done.

''This is my brother Carson and my sister Gina,'' I say as I introduce him to kids that got all of the beauty genes.

''Nice to meet you,'' he smiles.

''Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you,'' hey said at the same time.

I turned to Jared,'' We'd better hurry or we will be late.''

''Okay. Nice to meet you all,'' Jared says before holding the door for me.

''Bye, Kimberly. Be back before ten,'' my mom says before closing the door behind me.

''So where are we going,'' I ask as we ge in the car.

''No no no,'' he smirks as he gets in his side of the car ,''It's a surprise.''

I groan. I hate surprises, and someone must have old him that because a delighted smirk brightens his yummy face. Wait a damn minute, did I just say yummy?

''I hate surprises,'' I grumble.

''And I hate vegetables, but we both have to suck it up,'' he laughed, and I laughed with him.

We drove for about twenty minutes, talking about little things like school, music, and weird movies. Then the subject of Micha and Seth came up.

''Hey uh...do you know if Micha likes Seth,'' he asks.

''Why,'' I ask eben though I already know the answer.

''He likes her but he thinks she doesn't like him,'' he says.

''How long as he liked her,'' I ask.

''Um...since about third grade.''

''Third grade?,'' I question, since I assumed it was since she changed her look, ''Well I can see why. She's ver pretty.''

''Some girls are pretty, some girls are beautiful. But then there are those girls tha are drop-dead-out-of-your-league gorgeous. I met one of them once.''

I stifle a groan at this. It must be some beautiful girl with mountain range curves, long, thick hair, and amazing eyes.

''What's her name,'' I ask so he thinks it doesn't bother me.

''You'll find out,'' he smiles.

I let it go, because we're at the restraunt and I'm starving.

We walk into the restaurant. The theme is obviously from the fifty's and here's even a jukeox and waitresses on skates.

''Wow, this place is amazing,'' I smile. Hod does he know I have a passion for old fashioned things?

He smiles gently,''I bring my little sister here sometimes. She loves the kid's meals.''

Nice, smart, funny , and great with kids? Marry me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't. And the song belongss to Amy Whinehouse.

KPOV-  
''No way,'' I say, the surprise from Jared's awnser still evident in my voice.

''Seriously,'' he says, as if that closes the matter.

''I don't believe you,'' I say matter-of-factly.

We where sitting in the booth at a restaraunt, waiting to place our order.

''Wow. The man I am on a date with sucks,'' I grumble playfully.

''So is the woman I'm on a date with, Maybe we should get them together,'' he winks, and I laugh.

''Seriously though...you don't know any of their songs?,'' I ask for the tenth time.

We where discussing my favorite singing group: Moldy Peaches.

''No,'' he said.

''You suck,'' I say.

He sticks his tongue out at me as our waiter walk over.

''Hello, my name is Rick, and I will be your waiter tonight. So can I start you two off with a couple of drinks?,'' Rick asked.

I have to admit he was kinda cute, with blue eyes and brown hair. If I could touch his hair, I'd be so happy.

He was turned towards me after taking Jared's order for a Pepsi.

''And for the beautiful girl,'' he asks, a charming smile finding it's home on his face.

I laughed, and out of the corner of my eye saw Jared tense up. Almost as if the gesture had...offended him.

''She'll have the Sprite,'' I say, staring at Jared out of the corner of my eye.

''Be right back with your drinks,'' Rick smiled before walking away.

''What's wrong?,'' I asked.

''Nothing,'' he smiled the smile I loved.

Best. Date. Ever.

NEXT DAY-

I got home at nine fifty, and I didn't get a good night kiss. I wanted one, but a part of me felt foolish for thinking he'd actually kiss me.

When I got to Spanish, Micha and Seth where sitting next to eachother, smiling.

''What the hell,'' Allyson asked, shocked to see Micha smiling.

Micha always had her guard up around boys. She's been burned so many times in the past, so I wouldn't blame her. Especially when she was fifteen and dating John Tyson.

He treated her like crap, always yelling . Needless to say, she hasn't dated since . And that was two years ago.

''So I'll see you tonight?,'' he asks.

''Yeah,'' Micha smiled before taking her seat next to me. We started passing notes.

_Micha_

**Kim**

** What the hell was that?**

_ What the hell was what?_

** You know, you and Seth being so happy.**

_**Well Seth is always happy.**_

** You're full of shit, you know that?**

_Bitch_

** : ) Seriously, tell me why you and Seth are even talking outside of choir or glee club? You two don't even talk at lunch.**

_ Well he needs help in SexEd and I am getting an A+ so I am helping him_**.**

** Well don't help him too much.**

_ What? I don't get it._

** What I mean is don't give him a, um...personal lesson.**

She blushed, ad I smirked as we continued on twith the lesson.

**I know it's short, but I am updating again. If there are any songs you want me to use, please leave them in a review. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

KPOV-

Don't you hate it when the popular kids put gum on your lock so that it is impossible to open? Well if that never happened to you, let me tell you why it sucks. It sucks because their popular and you're not, their right and you're wrong.

So why would you be stupid eough to fal for as popuar kid?

I ponder that as I walk down the stairs at school.

''Conweller,'' I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn and see Stephanie.

I hate to admit it, but she looks amazing. She is wearing a denim mini skirt, a black halter top, and black boots. Her hair is in a wavy ponytail, ad she has on designer shades.

''Stay away from Jared,'' she growls, putting a manicured finger on my chest ,''He loves me. He wants to be with me. And if you think he could ever want an ugly girl like you-''

''Stephanie, leave her alone,' I hear Jared say as he wraps his arms around me, ''Let's go.''

We begin to walk towards the cafeteria.

''Thanks,'' I whisper.

''No problem,'' he said as we got in the lunch line.

Micha and Ally where already in line, looking absolutely gorgeous as usual.

Allyson was wearing a a blue off the shoulders shirt, and black skinny leg jeans and blue converses. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she had on a black headband.

Micha was wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a pink t-shirt, and white sneakers, Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

''Hey, guys,'' I smiled.

''Hey,'' they smile at both of us.

''Do we have practice tonight,'' I asked as I put an apple on my plate.

''Yeah. In fact he wants us to meet now see you there,'' they say as they leave.

''Kim..you look really beautiful today,'' Jared whispers in my ear.

I was wearing a long sleeved, grey shirt under a darker grey camisole, and grey skinny leg jeans and grey converses. My long, brown hair was down and I had a grey headband in it.

I looked...okay, I guess. Not like Stephanie, could wear a garbage bag dress like Kesha did and a tutu and get away with it.

''Do you have to go to practice? Can't you stay with me,'' Jared asked, an arm tigthening around me.

''Yes, Jared,'' I laughed ''But you can come hear us tonight.''

He laughed, too,''Okay.''

He walked me to glee club.

''I'll see you later,'' he smiled.

''Okay, bye,'' I smile.

I take a deep breath, and walk into the room.

I know this chapter suck, but I will be getting more into their relationship tonight. I just wanted to wrote something about this story before I gave up on it


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight,

* * *

KPOV-

I sit in Jared's car, nervously fixing my skirt. Again.

''Will you relax? You look beautiful,'' Jared smiles.

I try to smile back, but I couldn't. Not when I am so nervous about meeting his parents.

I am dressed...okay. I am wearing a pink, plaid skirt that stops at my thigh. I ave on a white tank, and a pink cardigan. My hair is slightly curled, ad I have a pink flower it. I have on brown loafers, so I am basically dressed like Rachel Berry.

''You look beautiful, Kim,'' he smiles.

''Thanks,'' I say as I look over at him.

He is only wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers, but he looks amazing.

We pull up in front of the house, and I am stunned by the beauty of it.

The house is a brick, and has two windows facing the street.

The garden is filled with flowers, like tulips, roses, daises, and even sunflowers, my favorite.

Jared walks over to my side and opens the door and helps me out.

We walk up to the door, and I smooth my hair for the last time as time before the door is opened by a little girl.

''JARED!,'' she screams before jumping into his arms.

''Charlotte!,'' Jared smiles.

The little girl is positively adorable. She has shiny black hair to the middle of her back. It is in a ponytail. She has on a blue, short sleeved, knee length dress and no shoes.

''Kim, this is my little sister, Charlotte. She's three.''

''Hi,'' she smiles.

''Hi,'' I smile back.

''Jared, mom said...hello,'' another girl says as she comes into the room.

She walks in some more, and stops in front of the couch ,''Who's this?''

''Kim, this is my ten-year-old sister Olivia. Olivia, this is Kim,'' Jared smiles at me.

Olivia is pretty. She has russet skin, long and wavy black hair that reaches down her back, and brown eyes with green specks in them. And she has the same dimples as Jared. She is about my height. She has on grey skinny leg jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and pink socks.

''Hi,'' she says

''Hi,'' I blush.

''Jared,'' another girl smiles as she comes i the room.

Out of the three girls, she is the prettiest. She has straight, waist-length, shiny black hair that goes to her waist. She has big brown eyes with green specks in them like Olivia. She has a model's body, and I envy her. She is wearing a pink and black plaid skirt, a white tank and a pink cardigan over it. Her hair has a headband in it,, and she has on white socks.

''Hey, Maddi. Madison, this is Kim. Kim, this is my sister Madison. She's fourteen.''

''Hi!,'' she smiles, and the voice is all wrong.

Her voice is young and babyish, not mature like I would've expected.

''Hi,'' I smile. Oh, alright and I blush, too.

''Where's Leslie,'' Jared asks.

How many sisters does this boy have?

''Right here,'' another girl smiles as she runs into the room.

She is pretty. She has wavy black hair with brown highlights. Her eyes are brown, and they shine. She isn't too tall. about 5'7. She is wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a green shirt, and a darker green camisole over that.

''Leslie, this is my girlfriend Kim. Kim, this is my older sister Leslie. She's nineteen,'' he smiles.

''Um, hi. Nice to meet all of you,'' I blush. Again.

''Nice to meet you, too. Come on, mom wants us to come eat.''

The girls all walk that way, and Jared stays behind to walk with me.

''Still nervous,'' he smiles as he smooths my hair down.

''Yeah now let's get this the hell over with,'' I mutter.

He laughs ,''Relax. My parents will love you.''

We walk into the kitchen, and I am greeted by delicious smells.

A woman who can't be over thirty-five is finishing putting food on the table.

She has to be Jared's mom because she is beautiful like his sisters. She has black hair cut into a bob, and a nice figure for someon who has had five kids. She is wearing grey sweat pants, a brown shirt that says Mommy on it, and a grey hoodie to match her pats.

''Oh, hello. Jared who is this,'' she smiles.

''Mom, this is my girlfriend. Kim, this is my mother,''

''So nice to meet you finally!,'' she smiles ,''Jared talks about you all the time, dear! You should hear him! Kim this, Kim that.''

I blush, and for once so does Jared.

She hugs me and says,''And Jared wasn't lying! You're so beautiful! And look at those chubby cheeks!.''

Man I hope she means my face!

She grabs my face in one of her hands and squeezes the gently before letting me go.

''Alright, well let's eat,'' she smiles.

Jared holds her chair out, and then he pull mine out before seating himself.

''So, Kim,'' Madison says as she begins to put food on her plate, ''Tell us about yourself.''

''What do you wanna know,'' I ask.

''About your family,'' Charlotte says.

''Um...my mom is an interior designer-,'' I begin before I am cut off.

''OMG! Like on television!,'' Madison screams.

''Uh, no. Just local stuff. She mostly works in Seattle. And my dad is a doctor. I have an older brother named Carson. And an older sister named Gina.''

* * *

Dinner went on like that, them asking questions and me answering them.

I am kind of sad when Jared drops me off, because I had such a great time with his family.

''See? Meeting my family wasn't so bad,'' he smiles and winks.

''Yeah you where right. So I'll see you at school tomorrow,'' I smile.

''Yeah, I'll see you,'' he kisses my head and urns to go back to his car.

I walk in, and my mom is standing inside right as you come in.

''Kim, I know that Jared is in Sam Uley's little cult.''

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

''I don't know what your talking about,'' I say, trying to push past her.

''Yes,'' she growls out ,''You do. And you are not to see him anymore. No daughter of mine will have boyfriend who is in a cult. Now up to your room, and we will talk about this tommorrow.''

''Mom! I like him! In fact. I'm pretty sure I love him and there's nothing you can do about it! I am going to see him and be with him , and their is nothing that you can do about it,'' I yell before storming up the stairs.

The last thing I hear before I close the door is,''Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!''

SCHOOL-

I can't wait to get into the building and tell Jared the good news. He is going to be so happy!

I eve took extra time to dress cute today. I am wearing an aqua blue, American Eagle, long sleeved shirt. I have on black skinny leg jeans, cream Uggs, and my hair is in a ponytail with an aqua headband in it.

I am walking down the hallway when Claire Young walks up to me.

''Kim, can I talk to you,'' she asks.

(A/N Not Quil's Claire)

''Uh, sure,'' I say. Of course I am on my guard.

She does look pretty today. She has on a black denim mini, a long sleeved, V-neck aqua shirt over a white shirt, and aqua heels. Her black hair is curled, and she has a black headband in it.

''Well... I overheard Jared and some other guys talking, and...I thought you should know that this is all a joke.''

''What do you mean,'' I ask dumbly.

''This, Everything. He and Paul are getting a good laugh out of this. And so is Seth,''

''You're lying'' I spit.

''Am I, Kim? Am I really? He didn't even know your name until recently. I don't think I'm kidding. Either way, don't say I didn'y warn ya,'' she says before walking away.

I hate to admit it, but I don't have time to ponder that as I walk into the choir room.

''Hey, Kim,'' Seth smiles at me, looking happier than usual.

That is probably because, over the weekend, he and Micha finally started dating.

''Hey, Seth,'' I smile back before my phone starts vibrating in my pocket.

It;s from...Jared.

Hey Babe. I'll see you at lunch. I got something to take care of

TYYL

Okay c u l8r. Bye baby :)

''Seth fucking Clearwater!,'' I hear a familiar, angry, female voice say.

I look p and see Micha, looking pissed, and standing in the doorway.

I can tell she planned out her outfit extra careful today. She is wearing black skinny leg jeans, a blue long sleeved V-neck shirt, and black converses. Her hair is wavy.

I look in her direction, and gasp at my proof that Claire is right. Because their in his arms is Stephanie, and he hs a kissing mark on his cheek.

''Micha, it's ot what it looks like,'' he pleads desperately.

''Save it, asshole,'' she snaps.

Micha turns and walks from the classroom, and Seth just stares.

And I know II have to break up with Jared. Claire was right. Because if Seth Clearwater would do that, so would Jared Thail.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Glee owns _Start me up/Living on a Prayer_, Mike Posner owns _Cooler Than me._

KPOV-

Micha, are you okay'' Allyson asks.

''Yeah, are you sure you want to do could ask Mr. Jenks if we could go another day.''

''No. We are going today. WHo the hell does Seth Clearwater think he is? I can get any guy I want,'' she snaps as she walk in the class.

Allyson sighs. She is still very emotional fro having found out it was just a pregnancy scare.

We have to do group songs again, and Micha, Allyson and I are doing Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer.

Me-Start me up  
Start me up

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Us-We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
Start me up  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Start me up  
We'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Micha-If you start me up

Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got  
I can't compete with the riders in the other heats

Yeah Yeah!

Me and Micha-I make a grown men cry  
I made a grown men give it a shot

Us-Start me up  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Start me up  
We'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer

Allyson-We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

All of us-Start me up  
Micha-Livin' on a prayer  
Me-Take my hand and we'll make it i swear  
Allyson-Livin' on a prayer  
Micha-We're half way there  
Allyson-Livin' on a prayer  
Me-Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Allyson-We livin' on a prayer  
Me-Livin' on a prayer  
Micha-You gotta

All-Start me up!

''Great job, girls,'' Mr Jenks smiles as we sit ,''Seth, you're turn.''

Seth walks up to the front of the room.

''So there was a song I was going to sing...but Jared's singing that one because now I am pissed off.''

If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades just to hide your face.  
And you wear them around like, you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name.  
And its probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
shoes on your feet.  
And you wear them around,  
like it ain't shit.

But you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps make that much noise.

Sh, see i got you,  
all figured out.  
you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, your so vain,  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades just to hide your face.  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name.  
And its probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
Switchin' in your walk.  
And you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know,  
the way that you look  
when your steps make that much noise.

Sh, see i got you,  
all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, you're so vain,  
you probably think this song is about you.  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades just to hide your face.  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name.  
And its probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

Now don't you dare act like you don't know (don't know),  
know whats up (know what's up).  
'cause your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up (yup).

Like I can't give you winter in the summer,  
or summer in the winter,  
Miami in December,

Trying to look bored in them Diors.  
She probably is.  
Was acting shallow until  
she find out how deep that my pockets is.  
Mrs. Prima Donna,  
This is your reminder,  
that i think you're fine,  
but I'm finer.

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt.  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see,  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds.  
(Clouds)

If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades just to hide your face.  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name.  
And its probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

When he is walking to his seat, Micha gets up and walks up to him. She raises her hand, and for a moment I am sure she will slap him.

''Okay, you two. Don't fight,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Micha puts her hand on the back of Seth's neck, and lowers his head so that she can kiss his cheek.

He raises is head and stares down at her.

''Yes, I am cooler,'' she smirks before walking back to her seat.

Seth sighs and sits next to me, mumbling something about that being hot.

''Teenagers,'' Mr. Jenks mumbles, shaking his head.

Stephanie walks up to the front of the class. .

''Okay..so I'm singing Too Cool!,'' Stephanie says.

''She should be singing Material Girl,'' Micha and Seth mutter at the same time. They both look up and sort of smile

We all managge to clap as she takes her seat again.

''Ah, Mr. Thail. So nice of you to join us,'' Mr. Jenks says.

My lips smile, and my heart beat picks up.

Jared's here.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Bruno Mars owns Just the way you are, and _Taylor Swift _owns _Dear John_. The baggage quote belongs to _Rent_ and the people Brilliant enough tp come up with it.

* * *

KPOV-

''Yeah, sorry I am late,'' he smiles

''No problem, you're mom called. Are you prepared to sing your song,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

Jared nods as he walks up to the front of the room with his guitar.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

I smile as he finishes and sits next to me.

''Well done, Jared,'' Mr. Jenks smiles.''Class, the next thing you are doing is balld. A ballad isn't just a song. It's a way for you to say what you can't say any other way. So. for the next week, you will all be using class time. Get started.''

I sigh. How the hell am I supposed to write a song? I don't even know what I want to write a song about.

Songs our ways for you to tell people what you couldn't anyother way.

The only thing is no one listens to me, so I stop trying to tell them things.

* * *

SethPOV-

''Micha, what 's wrong? What did I do,'' I hiss.

''What the hell is your problem with you singing that song,'' she snaps.

''Seriously what is your problem,'' I ask.

She looks at me,''Baggage.'

''Baggage,'' I ask.

''Yeah,'' she says as she stands up ,''I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine.''

She walks out of the class.

I sit in my chair, head in hands. Then I decided to get up to see if I could find her.

I found her outside, sitting on the bench, She is strumming a guitar.

Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps,  
praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind,  
but I swore I was fine  
You paint me a blue sky  
and go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game,  
but you changed the rules every day  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone  
tonight  
Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why

Dear John,  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress,  
cried the whole way home.  
I should've known

Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame  
Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said "run as fast as you can"

Dear John,  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress,  
cried the whole way home

Dear John,  
I see it all, now it was wrong  
Don't you think 14 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?  
I should've known

Who could do this to a beautiful girl like that? She's so sweet, smart, kind, caring...and that laugh drives me insane with love.

You are an expert at sorry,  
and keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry  
with tired, lifeless eyes  
cause you burned them out  
But I took your matches before fire could catch me,  
so don't look now:  
I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town

Dear John,  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress,  
cried the whole way home.  
I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
You should've known  
You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young?  
You should've known

She is crying, so I sit next to her with my arms around her.

She looks up at me, and her mascara is running down her cheeks. Her hair is wet, and she has the most pitiful look in her eyes.

I kiss her on the forehead,''Why won't you just let me in?''

''Maybe someday. Just not now,'' she whispers as she walks back into the school.

I stare as she walks back in, taking my heart with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Sarah Barielles owns Love Song and Demi Lovato owns La La Land.

* * *

KPOV-

''So what do you wanna do tonight,'' Jared asks as we walk out of school at the end of the day.

Break up with you before you hurt me.

''I don't care,'' I awnser truthfully.

''Double date with Seth and Micha,'' he asks.

'Yeah,'' I say.

Now I just have to convince her to spend two hours with Seth ''who the hell does he think he is'' Clearwater.

* * *

''No!,'' she screams.

''Come on, Micha! You and Seth don't even have to talk!'' I plead.

''Fine,'' she huffs ,''But you have to let me borrow your cute beige skirt of yours.''

I smile. She is the best friend ever!

* * *

Jared and I sit in the kareoke baar, wating for Micha and Seth.

''You look gorgeous, by the way,'' Jared smiles.

I blush. I am wearing blue skinny leg jeans and an orange shirt. My hair is pulled bak into a ponytail.

''Thanks,'' I smile.

''No problem,'' he smiles as I spot Micha and Seth.

They slide into the booth so that they sit across from us.

Micha, as always, looks fabulous. She is wearing a pleated beige mini sjirt., and a long sleevd ff the shouldeer brown shirt. Her hair is in long waves, and she has on brown ballet flats.

''Hey,'' Jared smiles at them,

''Hi,'' Micha mutters.

''Hey,'' Seth says.

''So why are you guys so late,'' I ask as I look over my menu.

''Because Seth decided he didn't wanna pay for vacancy so we parked three blocks away,'' Micha muttered.

''And also because I got to Micha's house at six fourty , but she wasn't ready until seven.''

Micha rolls her eyes and continues to look at her menu.

''Hey, people,'' Miranda, the owner, smiles into the mic.''Welcome to Kareoke night.''

Everyone claps.

''So who wants to go first,''

''Micha, you should go,'' I say.

''Yeah. You can sing Material Girl,'' Seth mutters.

''Seth, shut up. If you go, Kim, I will go,'' Micha tells me.

''Yeah, baby. You should go,'' Jared smiles.

I take a deep breath and announce that I will go first.

''Umm, hi,'' I speak into the microphone, ''My name's Kim Conweller. I am singing La La Land by Demi Lovato.''

I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine ...

I smile as everyone claps. I take my seat, and Jared puts his arms around my shoulders,''That was great...and they've been fighting snce you left.''

''I don't get what it! What did I do wrong,'' Seth hisses.

''Seth...it would never work out,'' Micha groans ,''So let it the hell go.''

''And tell me why it wouldn't work,''Seth says.

''I,'' Micha says as she stands up ,''Am going to go sing.''

She walks on the stage.

''Umm...my name is Micha King and I will be singing Stuck in the Moment.''

Head under water and they tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me, it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'm gon' need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today...

She sits next to Seth when the song is over, and we all ignore eachother as we eat.

''Nice song,'' I hear an oddly familiar voice say,''

Micha freezes, and a hand reaches out to touch her hair.

We both look up and gasp.

''J-john?,'' Micha whispers.

John smiles at her,''Can we talk.''

Micha looks down as she pushes away from the table.

''I'll be back,'' she whispers.

* * *

SPOV-

I don't like the way that guy is looking at my Micha.

I turn towards Jared and Kim,''I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later.''

''Okay. Bye, Seth,,'' Kim smiles.

''Later,man,'' Jared says. He already knows where I am going.

I walk out of the restaraunt, Micha's coat folded across my arm.

''John, you can talk to me without touching me!,'' hear that angel sweet voice say.

''Oh, come on, baby. Don't be like that,'' I hear a vile disgusting voice laugh.

I look to my right, and I see John holding Micha by her wrists.

''Come on, you know you love me,'' he murmurs to her.

''Let go,'' she snaps.

''Hands off the lady,'' I snap.

Micha looks up at me, and her eyes shine with fresh tears.

John stares at me, and then lets her go...but not before kissing her.

Her face is disgusted as he pushes her against his car, parts her lps, and sitkc his tongue in her mouth.

''Bye, darling,'' he whispers to Micha before driving off.

I am so close to phasing, and I probably would have if Micha wasn't sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.

I've never seen her cry. She always looks so confident in herself.

I pick her up, and carry her back to the car,''Shh, shh. I've got you.''

I take her to my house, because my mom s in Seattle for the weekend, and Leah s out running patrols.

I sit her on my bed and she hugs herself.

''Uhhh...I'll go get you something to wear,''' I say as I walk out of the room.

Leah is going to kill me for letting her wear her clothes...but I would die for Micha. Even if she would never do the same. She'd never do the same.

I grab a pair of Leah's pajamas and walk back to the room. Micha is sitting on my bed, wearing one of my log sleeved, button up pajama shirts. She's wiped her makeup off, and her hair is limp and still drying. But she has never looked so beautiful.

''I told you I'd get you something to wear,'' I said as I holld up Leah's pajamas.

She sits on the bed, hands in her lap, and shrugs. I wanted to wear this...it smells like you. You smell like woods and after shave. John smells like alcohol...''

I cross the room and put my arms around the crying girl.

''Seth...,'' she whimpers into my shirt.

''Shhhh...,'' I quiet her as I rub her back to comfort her.

We sit there for a while. Man, I love this girl. Even if she doesn't love me back, she deserves to know the truth.

''Micha,'' I ask her.

''Hm,'' she mutters as she looks up with me those gorgeous doe eyes.

''Do you know what imprinting is?''

* * *

KPOV-

Jared and I where parked outside of my house, sitting on the hood of his car and staring up at the sky.

The stars looked down at us, twinkling high up above and looking like diamonds scattered across the night sky.

''Beautiful,'' I whisper.

''They're okay...but they are nothing compared to you,'' he smiles.

I blush, as usual, and tuck a strand of hair behind my ears.

''Jared...I think we need to talk,'' I say.

''Yeah...we do.,'' he says.

''You first,'' I tell him, hoping that he will break up with me so I won't have to break up with him.

''Kim...do you know what imprinting is?,'' he asks.

I nod my head,''It's when the wolves in those legends find out who they love...like their soulmate.''

''Exactly...Kim, I imprinted'' he says as he looks down.

I burst into a fit of giggles,'' That's funny, Jared. Because if you imprinted, that would mean you're a wolf!''

''And if I am,'' he asks.

''IIf you're a wolf, then I am a vampire,'' I giggle.

''Don't joke about that, Kim. I'm being serious,'' he says sternly.

I stop laughing, and look at him. And he really belives this. I can see it in his eyes.

''Jared, you are not a magic wolf or anything else mythical. They do not exsist,'' I say, hoping he will give up his joke already. This isn't funny/.

''I am a wolf...and I imprinted on you. I lo-,'' he begins before I cut him off.

''Just stop it, okay? You don't love me, or even like me. What is this? Some sick joke so that you can break my heart? You think I'm not on to you? You are in Sam Uley's little cult. What did he put you up to this,'' I ask.

''Don't,'' he snaps ,''You dare blame this on Sam.''

He's shaking., and I FEEL HIS BODY HEAT

You know what? My momma was right. We're done,'' I spit as I hop off the hood of the car.

''Wait, Kim, I'm sorry1 Please, just let me explain,'' he says as I unlock the door.

''You wanna explain? Go talk to Sam Uley and stay the hell out of my life!,'' I yell as I slam the door in his face.

I run up the stairs to my room, and turn on the light. My mom is sitting on my bed, arms crossed.

I look at her before my tears free themselves from the barricades of my eyes,''Mom,please don't say I told you so.''

The look on her face softens, and she holds out her once, my mom is there when I need her.

I cross the room, and she holds me until I fall asleep.

Usually I am really good at keeping my feelings bottled up, but not when it comes to goodbyes. And I have too many goodbyes now.

Goodbye dates. Goodbye,holding hands. Goodbye, sweet kisses on the forehead and in the cheek. Goodbye, Jared.


	15. Chapter 15

SPOV-

''So there's some magcal connection that just made you fall in love with me,'' she asks.

''Yes,'' I nod. She believes me.

''Well it can't be all that magical if I am leaving, she snaps as she pulls on her clothes and walks to the door.

''Later, Cowboy Casanova,'' she says before slamming the door sht and walking out of my life.

If I'm a Cowboy Casanova, she's ten times more of a heartbreak.

* * *

KPOV-

It's Monday morning. I made it through a whole weekend without Jared Thail. For the first few hours on Saturday morning, all I could do was cry. I ignored the constant ringing of my phone to the them ''Love Song''.

I walk down the hallways, keeping my head down.

I count the tiles as my feet step on them, and never look up.

I didn't have much of a motivation to dress today, so I let Gina play Barbe with me. I am wearing a ruffled cotton candy pink mini skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, and a cotton candy pink vest. I have on pink boots, and my hair is long, loose curls.

Micha is leaning against her locker reading. Or at least pretending to, since I know she can't stand Seth ''Who the hell does he think he is?'' Clearwater.

''Hey,'' I smile sadly.

''Hi,'' she whispers.

I'd expect her to wear what she is most comfortable iin: Jeans and a shirt.

But no. She is wearing a short sleeved white blouse, a pink pullover,and a pink plaid mini skirt that goes to her knees. She has on black converses, and her hair is in soft waves with a pink headband.

''You look great,'' I say as she shuts her locker and we go to class.

''The best revenge is looking your best,'' she smirks.

We walk into the class, and those two heart breakers watch us enter.

Micha sits in her assigned seat next to Seth, and I sit next to Jared.

''Uh...hey Kim,'' he says nervously.

''Hi,'' I say curtly.

''Micha...'' Seth murmurs.

''What,'' she growls.

''I...what did I do,'' he asks.

''You imprinted. right? Oh wait a second you couldn't have. That doesn't exist,'' she smiles with false pleasantness.

''Why won't you two just believe us,'' Jared asks.

We ignore them as Mr. Jenks enters the room.

''Good morning, students. I had a meeting with two of you today, who wants to perform a song today. So Kim...whenever you are ready.''

I walk up the fromt of his room and Anthony follows me with his guitar.

''I wrote this song for someone who broke my heart,'' I say ,''I was told he was cheating on me... but never thought he'd cheat and lie about eerything else.''

I sit on the stool.

''It's probably gonna be some stupid song about how she loves him,'' I hear Stephanie whispers.

If she had said that three days ago, she would have been right. But getting your heart broken...it changes you.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

He stares, shocked as I take my seat.

Micha walks up the front of the class room, and Seth watches her walk away.

* * *

SPOV-

Great. Another song about a guy that broke her heart.

''Um..hi. Well I have been in like too many times. And frankly..I don't know who I love,'' she she shrugs.

She sits on the stool, and begins to strum her guitar.

Then, she opens her mouth and begins to sing in that angel sweet voice.

Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated  
But it's something I just fell into

And it was overrated  
But just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue

But boy, you ask me if I'm all right  
Think about what I had to do, yeah

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan

And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart' question mark  
Written on the back of my hand

I'd be fine if you just walked by  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right

But I can't believe you made me sit at home  
Cry like a baby  
Wait right by the phone every night

And now you ask about you and I  
There's no you and I  
Remember what you put me through  
I had to

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan

And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart' question mark  
Written on the back of my hand

And when you're home all alone at night  
You still wonder why  
You took everything I had away

But I haven't thought about you and I  
There's no you and I  
And I know someday you will

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned

And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an 'I Heart' question mark  
Written on the back of my hand

Written on the back of my hand  
An "I Heart?"  
Yeah, written on the back of my hand

I don't know how I got myself into this.

If I am a rain shower, then Micha King is a thunder storm.

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, Taylor Swift owns _I Heart Question Mark_ and _Should've Said No_, and Carrie Underwood owns _Cowboy Casanova._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns_ Twilight_, Taylor Swfit owns _Sparks Fly _and Rascall Flatts owns _My Wish_.

* * *

KPOV-

I don't know what made me say yes, but I agree to go to the store to get the

food for dinner.

For a whole day my mom was at my side. Then I was back to being invisible.

I am in the store when I feel a warm hand wrap around my waist.

I turn and see Jared.

''What the hell do yoou want?''

''Kim...please. Let me show you that I really am a wolf I can prove it to you.''

I'd love to see this.

As soon as we are out of the checkout line, we are walking straight towards the woods.

From that moment on it's just a flash of movements.

Jared turning into a wolf. Gasping. Purring. Me running to him and instead of away for a change. Soft fur. Wet nose. Tears. Happiness. Love.

He's a wolf. My boyfriend's a wolf. And he imprinted on me.

My lifelong dream has come true: Jared Thail loves me.

''Jared,'' I whisper as he pulls me into a hug after phasing back human and pulling on shorts.

''Kim'' he breathes into my hair,''I love you.''

''I love you, too'' I whisper before our lips mold together.

This is it. My first kiss. No fireworks. No romantic music. Just me, Jared, and sparks flying everywhere.

Sparks fly...

* * *

SPOV-

Two weeks three days, fourteen hours and seventeen minutes since icha has evev looked at e. She ignores me in class, she ignores my texts, she ignores me when I go the house.

Two weeks filled with the desire to wallow in my own self pity or die from a broken heart.

She walks into the room her, her scent captivating me as usual.

She looks astounding as always, wearing a skirt blouse, and cardigan.

''Micha...why the hell are we fighting? We barely know eachoter so you have no damn reason to be mad at me,'' I growl in frustration.

''You wanna know about me? Fine. My favorite color is green, I have my father's eyes. My sister is beautiful. I am a careless man's careful daughter. And my little name is Delilah. Happy now,'' she snaps.

I grab her hand ''Come one. I am going to show you how I phase.''

I pull her into the woods and she is struggling the whole time against my grasp.

I gently sit her on a rock ,''For once in your damn life...listen to me. Stay. Right. Here.''

And that is when I run into the field, far enough so that she will not get hurt.

I turn into a wolf, and she stares at me shocked.

''Seth?,'' she whispers as she walks over to me.

Her soft warm russet hand reaches out amd strokes my fur.

''You're sort of a beautiful wolf,'' she smiles.

I lick her hand and she laughs before wiping it on her skirt.

''I am so sorry I did not believe you...all those fights we had when you were really telling the truth'' she sighs as she shakes her head.

After running behind a tree to phase back human and pull on my shorts I walk over to her.

She'll probably make me regret it tomorrow, but I don't care. All that matters is that she knows that I am really in love with her. I pull her into my chest. She lies her head on my chest, and my arms enircle her waist. I breathe in her scent, which is of lilac and lavender.

I'd be happy to stay in this moment...just be stuck in the moment with her. But I can't. I have to go because the bell is ringing.

We walk into class hand in hand.

Baby, I'll never let you go.

* * *

KPOV-

Your ballads are do today, class. Who wants to go first?,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

Mikey does. Then Jason. Then Allyson. Then Justin.

Finally, it is my turn. I walk up to the front of the class with my guitar in my hands.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
(From: .)  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly 

When I am done, I smile at Jared. He smiles back at me, his white teeth standing out breathatkingly against his skin.

''My turn,'' he smiles as he walks up the front of the room,

''You know I wrote this for Kim.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you

And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' ?til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)

This is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
(My wish for you)  
May all your dreams stay big  
(My wish for you)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight, _Taylor Swift owns _Picture to Burn_, and The Plain White T's own _Hey There Delilah._

SPOV-

I walk on stage, holding my guitar.

I smile at Micha as I strum the guitar.

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

She is smiling by the time I am finished, and wiping a tear from her eyes.

We smile at eachother as we pass, sparks flying just from me seeing her.

''The song I was originally going to sing...well I guess that just doesn't go with my feelings anymore. This is for the guy...who I think I like. But I don't trut him yet. I wrote this when I was mad so...,''

State the obvious  
I didnt get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
Thats fine I'll tell mine youre gay  
And by the way

Chorus:  
I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreaker  
Whos really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddys gonna show you how sorry you'll be  
'Cause

*Chorus*

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health  
'Cause

I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreaker  
Whos really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you havent heard  
I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreaker  
Whos really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Burn burn burn baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

I can't help it. She is walking towards me, and I am walking towards her.

Hands touch, and eyes meet. No one but her.

I am about to lean in, but her eyes tell me to stop.

''Will you two kiss already,'' Mr. Jenks sighs, and our friends laugh.

She gently pushes me away ,''Wel that ruined the mood.''

I laugh with her and we sit with eachother.

The bells ring, and we are all about to leave.

''Um, glee club...you stay here,'' Mr. Jenks says.

KPOV-

What did we do now.

We sit back down, and so does Jared.

''What is it, Mr. Jenks,'' Anthony asks.

''Well...I got a letter today.''

''From a secret admirer,'' Seth jokes/

''No. Well...I have some good news.''

''What is it'' I ask excited already.

''Guys...we're going to sectionals.''

Sorry if I offended anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

KPOV-

''I am not wearing that,'' Micha argues with Mr. Jenks again.

''Why are you so argumentive,'' he groans.

''I don't know,'' she shrugs.

This has been going on for the past month. Mr. Jenks has decided that we will be singing The Time of My Life, The girls have to wear these really ugly frilly pink dresses that make us look like carnations, and the boys are wearing tuxes.

''Fine,'' she sighs with a rollof his eyes.

''And I can't join because...,'' Jared trails off.

''Because when you sing...it sounds like shit'' Micha tells him.

We all laugh and he pretends to pout.

''We'd give you a trial basis...but yeah we don't want to,'' Allyson shrugs.

We get into formation.

Seth: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Micha: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Kim: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Anthony: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

All: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Me: Just remember  
Justin: You're the one thing  
Miley-: I can't get enough of  
Allyson: So I'll tell you something  
Both:This could be love because

All:I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

* * *

SPOV-

''Stop it. You look beautiful,'' I tell her for the ninth time.

''I know but...I want your mom to like me,'' Micha blushes.

I snort as I park my truck,''Forget impressing my mom. You need to impress Leah.''

I help her out of the passenger side of the truck, and I notice just how gorgeous she is.

She is wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and her hair is in a curly ponytail.

I open the house door and we walk in.

''Mom? Leah,'' I call.

Mom turns the corner, coming from the kitchen.

''Hey Seth. Who is this,'' she smiles at Micha.

''Mom, this is Micha. Micha is my imprint,'' I smile proudly.

Before I know it, mom pulls Micha into a hug.

''Um...nice to meet you,'' Micha says as she hugs her back.

''Likewise. You're so beautiful Seth wasn't lying,'' she smiles.

''Um...thank you,,'' Micha says.

''Well I'd better finish dinner. You two feel free to watch television. Leah will be home soon,'' my mom smiles as she turns the corner to go and finish the dinner.

Micha and I sit on the couch, my ar wrapped around her shoulders.

''Hey, Seth'' Leah says as she comes in the door ''Who's this.''

''Leah...this is my imprint. Micha,'' I smile again.

''Hi, '' she says before walking pass us and into the kitchen.

''That went well'' Micha sighs.

At dinner, mom asks Micha alot of questions.

Then the best thing happens.

''Look'' Leah begins ,''I don't know who the hell you are. But if you hurt Seth, I am ripping out your throat and kicking you into next week.''

Micha nods before calmly taking a sip of her water.

''Leah-,'' Mom and I begin before Micha cuts us off.

''But do that, Leah and I'll come back on Tuesday and kick your sorry ass into next week.''

Mom stares at Micha, shocked, before a smile preads across her face, ''I like her!''

Leah stares at her incredulously ,''Mom!''

''What?,'' mom smirks as she stands to clear the tables/

''I...I guess I kkind of like yo, too,'' Leah grumbles.

After dinner, Micha and I go up to my room.

She sits on my bed, and I rub the back of my neck with my hand.

''Sorry about the mess. You're the fourth girl I have had in here,'' I admit.

She looks at me, shocked.

''I'm kidding,'' I smile ''I won't even let my mom come in here.''

She does not respon too busy looking at my pillow.

''You reaaly want to know why I didn't let you in'' she asks, ''It's because I wouldn't have been able to take it iif you'd hurt me.''

I sit next to her, my arms around her,''I love you. You know that.''

''I know,'' she smiles as she burries her head in my chest.

Before I know it, Micha and I are kissing. My lips move roughly against her soft ones. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I tightn my hold on her waist.

Damn, this is hot. She's panting when she forces my mouth open wth hers and forces her tongue in my mouth. My tongue fights hers for dominance, mine winning. I push her on the bed, still kissing her. I then spread her legs so I can crawl in between them. I rub her thigh, pushing her skirt up higher.

She pulls away,gasping. We lie there together, holding eachother as our breathing slows.

* * *

KPOV-

Jared and I am sitting in the middle of the living room at his house, wrapped in a blanket and watching _Dirty Dancing._

Jared kiss my head and sighs as his arms tighten around me,''About regionals...,'' he mutters.

''You are coming to see us, right,'' I ask.

''Kimmy...I can't. I am so so sorry. Sam needs me to run patrol so we can find tha redhead,'' he whispers.

I am dissapointed, but I will never let him know.

''It's fine. My parents and brother and sister are not going...maybe Mr. Jenks can,'' I shrug.

He kisses my lips once, twice, again.

''Do you realize how beautiful you re when you are so forgiving'' he whispers into my ear.

I laugh ''You're pretty cute when you are singing off key.''

Maybe it's weird, but this is our realation ship. We camp out in the backyard for the afternnon. When my parents are not home, we eat dinner together while sitting on the dining room table. We leave cheesy notes for eachother, and we hold hands around his friends. We kick up leaves, and we have snowball fights. But that is just us. Me and Jared. Jared and me. Jared and Kim.

''Can I ask you something,'' I say.

''Of course. Anything.''

''You think I am beautiful. I don't look like Micha, Allyson or Stephanie, but you still think that I am gorgeous. Why?''

''Kim'' he says as he looks me in the eyes ,''You are sweet. You're selfless. You give, and you never expect anything bak in a return. You are one of the people that I can trst with my heart. I am so lucky to have you, and I know that I will never be good enough for you. But I will never let you go.''

Tears fill my eyes, and he raises a warm hand to wipe them away.

We spend the rest of the night watchinc classic movies holding eachother and telling eachother how in love we are.

Jared Thail fell in love with me. The plain girl. The bullied girl. Invisible girl.

And now I finally havee my voice.

Three weeks later-

We are loading the bus.

Allyson and Mr. Jenks are helping Anthony on to the wheelchair platform so that he can get on the bus.

Micha is stanind in front of me, holding Seth's hand and smiling.

Mikey and Justin are pretending to fight, and I just stand there and think.

I look around at us. We are all so different yet we fit together so well. A player. A jerk. A nerd. Cheerleader. Tomboy. Nice boy. Part crasher. Panty snatcher. Plain girl.

So much has changed. This once close group of people has become nearly inseperable. We have welcomed Jared and Seth, an outsider and a nice normal kid, into our circle. We've matured. Even if we are all standing around holding juiceboxes in our hands like grade schoolers.

And now we are going on our biggest advenutre together.

''To sectionals!,''' I yell as I raise my juicebox.

Everyone else raises their juice box,''To sectionals!''

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and the song is from _Dirty Dancing_. I do not own that.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight, _and Pink owns _Raise Your Glass._

_

* * *

_

KPOV-

''This place is huge!,'' Allyson smiles as we step into the hotel.

''Hell yeah it is!,'' Micha smiles. She is riding Seth piggy back style, and he is carrying their suitcases.

Allyson wheels Anthony in and I walk with Justin and Mikey.

''Okay...room assignments. Anthony and Seth. Mikey and Justin. Micha, Allyson and Kimberly,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Micha hops off of Seth's back, and she walks with Allyson and I.

The hotel rroom is stunning and there are two queen beds and a cot.

''Queen bed!,'' Micha says as she jumps on the bed.

''Queen bed!,'' I yell as I jump on the bed.

''Fine. Cot!'' Allysson smiles as she sits on the cot.

Soon, there is a knock at the door. Micha crosses the room to awnser it.

Seth, Mikey, Justin, and Anthony are there.

''Hey,'' Seth smiles as he kisses Micha's forhead ,''It is time for us to go to dinner. Mr. Jenks is paying.''

''Let's go''' Micha smiles.

She and Seth walk ahead, holding hands. Allyon is sitting on Anthony's lap, and he rolls them towards the wheelchair ramp.

I miss Jared.

* * *

At dinner, we laugh about the silliest things.

''Are you guys excited,''Mr. Jenks asks.

''Yeah,''' we all chorus.

''Look, Kayla. Our competition is sort of cute,'' a short brunette smiles as she stares at Seth.

''Yeah, Leslie...maybe we'll even lose on purpose,'' the redhead giggles as she stares at Anthony.

''Hi,'' the brunette smiles as she flirts with Seth ''I'm Leslie. And you are hot.''

Micha doesn't say anything. She just takes Seth's face in her hands and kisses him.

Leslie's face twists into one of disgust and she storms away.

''Bye bitch,'' Allyson mutters.

Yeah. Little sweet quiet Allyson is now loud and happy.

Anthony simply smiles and puts a hand around her soulder ,''That's my girl.''

Dinner continues like that before we all head off to our rooms.

I fall asleep that night dreaming about Jared and sectionals tomorrow night.

* * *

It seems like I have just gotten to sleep when Micha is jumping on my bed to wake me up.

''Mr. Jenks wants us to come down for breakfast,'' she says.

She and Allyson are already dressed.

Micha is wearing blue jeans, a white camisole and black converses. She has on a yellow cardigan, and her hair is in curls.

Allyson has on a pink and grey plaid skirt, white blouse, grey and pink argyle cardigan white knee socks, and brown loafers. Her hair is down, and she has on a brown headband.

I wash and dress. I have on blue jeans, a grey camisole, and a black cardigan. My hair falls straight down and I have on black heels.

We get to breakfast, and everyone is sitting there.

''Are you ready to have the time of your life,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

''Uh...yeah. Let's do it,'' Allyson laughs.

''I am going to look like a flower,'' Micha grumbles.

''A cute flower,'' Seth smiles.

She smiles at him before kissing him on the cheek.

Allyson is sitting on Anthony's lap, and he is feeding her a little of his breakfast.

I can't wait. So what if my family isn't there. So what if Jared isn't there. That does not mean I cannot go out, and have fun.

* * *

The butterflies do not settle in until seven p.m, when I am sitting in the green room in a pink and frilly nightmare. Oops, I mean dress.

We sit around, the boys wearing tuxes and us girls wearing pink frilly dresses.

''I am so proud of you guys You have come so far in such a short amount of time. Now you get out there and make me proud,''' he smiles before leaving to take his seat in the audience.

I sigh. We have a lot of comptition in singing. This one all girl glee club sang Let's Here it for my Boy. An all boy glee club sang Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. Another sang Rehab by Amy Winehouse.

But you know what? They where not having fun. None of them where having fun. They sang and that is fun. But what is the point if the song does not feel right?

''Micha, Allyson...take of your dresses,'' I tell them.

''Why,'' Micha asks.

''Just do it. You guys take off your tuxes, and meet us outside.

Allyson changes into a blue camisole, black jeans, and black converses. She has on blue fingerless gloves, and her hair falls straight over her shoulder.

Micha is wearing a pink, shortsleeved shirt, a black short skirt and black suspenders. She also has on black cinverses and her hair falls straight over her shoulder.

I am wearing a green and black plaid shortsleeved shirt. I have on black leggings and a black mini skirt, and black converses. My hair falls over my shoulder and I smile in satisfaction.

We all meet outside.

Mikey and Justin have on black shortsleeved shirts, black pants and black converses.

Anthony has on a blue polo, black pants, and black converses.

Seth has on a blue, longsleeved, button up shirt, black pants, and black converses.

How the hell did that happen? I don't know.

''Good. We are all dressed the same. That means no one has to change. Guys...that song just isn't us. This maybe be the only time we are at sectionals. We should sing a song that expresses who we really are,'' IO explain.

''And waht song would that be,'' Justin asks.

I smile slowly,''A song we are going to write in the next fifteen minutes.''

As soon as they announce our name, we walk into stage.

Everyone is expectiing us to sing Time of My Life.

The music starts, and I begin to move to it.

Kim-Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?

Allyson- Now I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?

Both of us-Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

All-So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass

Micha-Slam slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)

Seth-can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Both-Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

All-So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass

Mikey-oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

Anthony-So if you're too school for cool,  
Mikey-and you're treated like a fool,  
Justin-you can choose to let it go  
Seth-we can always, we can always,  
Boys-party on our own

Allyson-(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
Micha-all my underdogs,  
Me-we will never be never be anything but loud  
Mikey-and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Seth-So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
Justin-in all the right ways,  
Anthony-all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

All-won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

We finsh in a weird way: I am staning in the middle, one hand on my hip and the other in the air. Allyson is sitting on Anthony's lap, and thry both have their hands in the air. Micha has her arms wrapped around Seth, and one leg around his waist. One of his hands is on her waist the other on the thigh that is wrapped around him. Justin is kneeling besides Micha and Seth, as if he is begging her to take him back, and Mikey is reaching towards the spotlight.

And then I hear it: Clapping. They are clapping for us.

We are all smilling as we run back to the green room.

Someone's arms wrap around my waist, and I am startled.

I turn and see Jared and a smile spreads across my face.

''What are you doing here,'' I smile as I wrap my arms around him and he puts his hands on my waist.

''I came to see you. And I brougt your family.''

''Kim! That was incredible,'' Gina smiles as she hugs me.

''Yeah,'' Carson smiles as he hugs me ,''It was okay.''

''Kimberly I didn't know you could sing so well,'' my father smiles at me.

''That's my girl,'' my mom smiles.

I smile, too, as Jared wraps an arm around my waist. Because for once in a long, long time...I feel I fit in.


	20. Chapter 20

It is the last day of school, the last day of junior year and the last day to be in glee club.

I smile as I look around. It's hot and humid, but I don't care.

Allyson is sitting on Anthony's lap, holding his hand. He smiles up at er, and I know he thinks she is the best thing that's ever been his. Micha and Seth are playfully arguing. She is lying on the floor and he is lying net to her, feet in the opposite direction. He treats her right, like she is his princess. Justin and Mikey discuss some video game that just came out and I smile wider.

A lot has changed over the past few months.

We lost sectionals, coming in third place. But we did not let that stop us. We became closer, and now we are completely inseperable.

Jared and I are happily dating as if you didn't already know. Tomorrow is our five month anniversary.

They are my family. And we are all here for eachother.

There is a picture of us sitting on Mr. Jenks's desk. It is a group picture we took about three weeks ago.

Even with a one minute timer, we could not arrange ourselves.

Instead, we are completely chaotic. We took it by a fountain.

Micha is about to fall down the stares, and she grabs Seth so he is about to as well. As a result, he is about to fall in. Mikey and I are laughing hysterically and leaning against eachother. Justin and Allyson pretend to salsa, and Anthony blows bubbles.

Weird, but it's us. We are different.

''What do you guys say we sing one more song,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

''Yeah!,'' we cheer.

Micha-Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
Seth-And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Me-Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

Both-I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Me-Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Allyson-Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
Mikey-The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Anthony-Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
Justin-And you know everything about me.  
Seth-You say that you can't live without me.

Me-I'm only up when you're not down.  
Micha-Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
Allyson-It's like no matter what I do.  
All-Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Me-When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

All-That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

The bell rings, and we exchange goodbyes.

I wallk out of the classroom, and Jared is waiting for me.

''Hey there, gorgeous,'' he smiles.

''Hey,'' I smile back.

He grabs my hand and we walk towards the door.

And for once in my whole entire life, it feels good to have been an outcast. I met Jared. I fell in love. He loves me because I am the underdog. I am wrong in all of the right ways.

And I finally got the courage to raise my glass.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, Taylor Swift owns _When I'm With You_. And thank you to future writer girl for the idea to make Leah overprotective.


	21. Raise Your Glas Part 2: Long Live

2 months later-

* * *

SPOV-

''Moan again,'' I whisper to her as I kiss her neck.

''Seth,'' she moans out again.

''Mhmmm,'' I murmur as I kiss up and down her neck.

''Hm,'' she breathed as I sucked on her neck.

''I said let's go,'' I smile.

''Okay,'' she smiles back.

We get out of my truck and walk into school together.

I smile as I remember the day she met Emily and Sam.

_''She's gonna love you,'' I smile._

_''She smiles nervously before we enter the house._

_Sam is sitting on the couch wit an arm around Emily. _

_''Emily, Sam. I have someone I want you to finally meet. This is Micha...she's my imprint.''_

_''I've heard a lot about you,'' Emily smiles as she hugs Micha ,''Don't worry. Only good things.''_

_Sam shakes her hand ,''Nice to meet you.''_

_''I like her,'' Emily smiles before her face becomes gravely serious,''But if you break Seth's heart again, I will rip you to pieces.''_

_Sam and I are both shocked. I have never seen Emily like this before. She is so overprotective._

_''I don't know what to say to that,'' Micha mutters ,''But I don't wanna hurt him. Stalk him, e mimaybe. But never hurt him.''_

_I smile. That's my girl._

_''Don't say I didn't warn you,'' Emily smiles._

_And just like that, the two became good friends._

She reaches her locker, and I help her put her books in.

''Mr. Jenks emaile Anthony and me. e wants us to meet in the old choir room,'' she smiles.

''Okay,'' I smile.

The old choir rom has not changed. There are still seven chairs lined up in a semi-circle at the front of the room,and twenty ore lined up in rows behind them.

''Kim!,'' Micha squeals as she hugs Kim.

''Micha, I've missed you,'' Kim smiles.

* * *

KPOV-

I have not seen Micha all summer, because she went down to Georgia for a family reunion.

She looks pretty. She has on blue jeans shorts, a white baby doll camisole, and wite converses.

I am wearing a white lace skirt, black shirt. and black heels.

''How was Georgia,'' I smile as we sit with eachother.

''Hot,''she groans.

Seth wraps an arm around her,''It's always hot in Georgia. But it was sweltering when you where there.''

She giggles, and they kiss.

''Hey there, gorgeous,'' a voice whispers as two hands cover my eyes ,''Guess who.''

It's obviously Jared,'' Justin Timberlake.''

''No, but close. I'm the other guy who is bringing sexy back,'' he chuckles.

''Jared,'' I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

All summer it was me and him, and him and me. We spent countless hours together, laughing and having good times.

We are all in the room together: Allyson,Anthony, Micha, Seth, Justin, Mikey, Jared and me.

Then, Mr. Jenks walks in. He has several students following him. Freshman.

The first is a girl with long, curly blond hair. She has bright blue eyes, and she is about four foot nine. She has on a yellow sundress with matching shoes.

The next boy is blond, too. He as paler skin, like the girl. He has straight blond hair, and green eyes. He is wearing black jeans, a shirt , and a jacket. He sees Micha, smiles, and then winks at her.

She rolls her eyes, and Seth tightens his arm around her and glares at the boy.

''Hello, glee clubbers. Welcome back.,'' he smiles ,''I have two kids I want you two meet: Daisy and Matthew Green. They want to be in glee club.

''Hi!,'' Daisy chirps with a smile.

''Hey. Wat's up,'' Matt asks as he sits next to Micha.

''Oh, I am so out of your league,'' Micha snorts.

''Oooh feisty. That's just how I like him,'' he smirks.

Micha takes the bill of his aseball cap and pulls it down so that the hat covers his eyes.

We all laugh, even him.

''Daisy, Matthew...let me introduce you. This is Allyson, Anthony, Mikey, Micha, Seth, Justin, Kim, and Jared,'' Mr. Jenks says.

''Hi,'' Daisy giggles.

''Stop being so damn bubbly,'' Micha groans.

''I like her,'' Matthew tells Daisy as he points to Micha.

''Daisy...why don't you try a song out with the girls.''

Micha-I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
I've got what boys like

Daisy-I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I seen them looking

Micha-I make them want me  
I like to tease them  
they want to touch me  
I never let them

Daisy-I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like

Both-Boys like, boys like me

Micha looks at Matthew, and licks her lips and moves her lips. I know what she is thinking.

Micha-But you you're special

Me and Allyson-(I might let you)

Daisy-You're so much different

Me and Allyson- (I might let you)

Micha-Ooohh would you like that?

Me and Allyson-(I might let you)

Micha-I know what boys like  
Daisy-I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
Micha-I know whats on their minds

Both- know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
They talk about me

Daisy-  
That so upsets them  
Zippers and buttons  
Fun to frustrate them

Micha0They get so angry  
Like pouty children  
Denied their candy  
I laugh right at them

Both-I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
Boys like, boys like me  
Nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah

Micha sits on Matthew's lap and puts an arm around him as he touches her knee. Seth closes is eyes...and smirks. Apparently he knows what she is doing too.

MichapI see your sad now

Me and Allyson- (I will let you)  
Micha-Sorry I teased you

Me and Allyson-(I will let you)  
Micha-This time I mean it

Me and Allyson- (I will let you)  
Micha-Anything you want

Me and Allyson- (You can trust me)  
Micha-I really want to

Me and Allyson-(You can trust me)  
Micha-How would you like it?

Me and Allyson-(You can trust me)

Micha leans in, and she is about to kiss him when...

''Sucker!,'' she says before giggling.

Daisy-I know what boys like  
I got what guys want  
I know what boys like  
Boys like, boys like me

Both0Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah

We finish, and Matthewstares as Mica walks pass him.

''Okay, guys. You're turn. Matthew...I want you to sing lead,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Justin, Mikey, Seth, and Matthew walk up to the front of the class.

All-Hey, hey, hey

Matthew-Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

All-Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey...

Matthew-Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna

All-wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

Matthew-The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

All-Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey...  
Tonight

Micha grits her teeth in annoyance, and Jared and I laugh quietly with each other. They would have to pick her favorite song, and that Matthew would have to be singing to her like Seth was.

Mr. Jenks just smiles ,''Well...it looks like we have two more glee members.''

Micha groans and hides her face in Seth's chest.

I laugh, and Jared does, too. Senior year is going to be amazing.

* * *

Stephanie Meyer owns_ Twilight_. Train owns Soul Sister. The Waitresses' own _I Know What Boys Like_, but listen to the Glee version for both songs. I do not own Glee either.


	22. Chapter 22

October

SPOV-

''Are you serious,' Micha asks into the phone ,''Fine. I'll see you later.''

We are lying across her bed.. I was about to crowl in between her legs before Kim called.

''Kim wants us to go to a party tonight. Daisy and Matthew are gonna be there,'' Micha sighs ,'How am I gonna make it through an entire party with Matthew?''

''Like this,'' I smirk before I move closer to her. I kiss her, and she moans.

I move y hands from the back pockets of her jeans so that they are on her waist. She takes off myshirt and traces a hand down my chest.

I roll onto my back and pull her on top of me and she wraps her arms around me.

We're breathing heavily by the time we are done making out, and then we start kissing all over again. I am about to slide a hand up her shirt when we hear the door slam from downstairs.

Micha gets off of me, and I quickly pull my shirt over my head.

Her dad's home early.

''You have to go,'' she says.

I kiss her quickly and duck out the window and on to a tree branch.

''I'll pick you up at seven,'' I smile as I leave.

* * *

KPOV-

I should be preparing for my party, but I am making out with Jared in my room.

That's right. Carson went off to college, and I got his bedroom.

Jared's shirt is on the floor, along with mine.

This is as far as we've ever gone, and it's been this way for the last six months.

''Kim,'' he murmurs against my neck as he strokes my thigh through my jeans ,''Our song is playing.''

I smile as I listen to the radio. Our song is _Soul Sister _by Train. It was the song playing the first time we had an intense make out session.

''I love you,'' I smile as he pulls his shirt back on.

''I love you too,'' he smiles as I pull my shirt on.

We have ten minutes to get ready, so I walk downstairs to get the musci ready.

''Katy Perry...Kesha...Bruno Mars...Taylor Swift...Pink...Alicia Keys...Jason Derulo...Selena Gomez,'' I smile. ''We are all set.''

Someone rings the doorbell, and I run to get it.

* * *

SPOV-

''You look good,' I tell her as I wrap an arm around her waist.

She has on black jeans and a shortsleeved shirt. and her black converses. Her hair is straight down.

She smoothes out her shirt as Kim opens the door.

''Hey guys...every one is already in the basment,'' Kim smiles.

We walk down, and everyone is there. Bored.

'''All right this part has reached official boredom,''' Daisy sighs as she tosses a potato chip back on to the platter.

''Let's play spin the bottle,'' Allyson suggests.

So now we are all in a circle, and Justin is spinning.

It lands on Daisy, and he kisses her cheek.

Daisy spins, and it lands on Mikey. He shrugs and kisses her.

Mikey spins, and it lands on Ally.

Allyson spins, it lands on Anthony, and now they are making out in the corner.

Kim spins, it lands on Jared.

You know them. They kiss and get loss in their own little world.

So now it's just me, Micha, Daisy, Matthew, Mikey, and Justin.

I spin...and it lands on Daisy.

I kiss her, and it is all over so fast.

''You call that a kiss,'' Justin snorts.

Then Micha spins...and it lands on Matthew.

He leans across the circle at the same time that she does. He cups her face with his gands, and kisses her.

And I don''t know what happened, but they don't stop/ It's been thirty seconds, and she is kissing him back.

''Okay...that's enough,'' I laugh nervously.

Micha pulls away from him.

''Woah. I thought you two would never pull away,'' Mikey laughs.

''I was just showing Seth what a real kiss is,'' Micha mutters before turning to me ,''Let's go.''

We don't speak as we head out to the car.

I drop her off at the door, and we spend fice minutes kissing.

''Stay with me tonight,'' she whispers.

''Why,'' I question as I move a couple of strands of hair from her eyes.

''Dad's not home. I don't like staying here alone...''

She opens the door. She knows I am going to follow her.

I sit on her bed, my coat lying across the chair. She lies her own acrpss the floor before pushing me on her bed so that I am laying down.

She takes off her jeans and lies next to me.

I wrap an arm around her. This is all I want. I want to sleep with her in the most innocent of ways because she deserves to be protected like this.

''It's a storm outside. I can't sleep,'' she whispers into my chest.

''Can I sing to you,'' I ask her as I wrap my arms around her.

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

She is sleep by the time I get to the second verse. She breathes. She's calm.

I tuck the blanket around us, and we stay like that allnight long as the rain beats against the window.

This moment is perfect. No one and nothing can take me away from her.

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_. Iron and Wine owns _Flightless Bird_.


	23. Chapter 23

Dislaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

SPOV-

She pulls away from me to turn and close her locker. We walk down the hall to class together, hand and hand.

''Do you remember we where sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time,'' she smiles.

''Yeah. And you said 'Moce your damn arm, Clearwater, nbefore I break it'.,'' I smirk.

She laughs but then her face grows serious,''Remember that, okay?''

''Okay,'' I nod as we enter the cafeteria.

Jared is sitting next to Kim. Allyson is sitting on Anthony's lap. Mikey is reading, and Justin is talking to Daisy.

''Seth,'' she smiles automatically when she sees me.

''Hi, Daisy,' I say as I sit and pull Micha on to my lap.

'Hi, Micha,'' she mutters.

''Hello, Daisy,'' Mica says.

''Hey.'' Maatthew says as he sits down.

''Hi,'' Micha says.

I look at her,''Aren't you gonna eat?'''

She shakes her head. I am nervous. The only time she does not eat is when she is scared, nervous...or guilty.

The bell rings, and we walk to glee club together.

''Baby, what's wrong,'' I ask.

''Nothing,'' she tenses as Matthew walks pass...and grabs her butt.

''Don't touch her,'' I growl.

''And what the hell are you gonna do,'' Matthew laughs as he keeps walking.

I start to shake.

''Seth, no. Not here he's not worth it,'' Micha tells me.

I calm down under her touch.

''You're right,'' I sigh as I kiss her head.

We walk into class, and he stares at her chest.

Je's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not wort it.

This gets easier to remember when Micha puts her hand on my knee, and he glared at us.

I have her. He doesn't.

After school, we are lying on the floor in her room. She's on her back and staring at the ceiling. I am on my side and staring at her.

''I love you,''' I tell her.

''I know,'' she breathes.

I lean in to kiss her. She groans and pushes me off.

''Not now, Seth,'' she sighs.

''Oh,'' I say before I turn on my back. She doesn't want to kiss me.

''We dont have a song. Jared and Kim have a song. Allyson and Anthony have a song. I bet Jacob and that Swan girl have a song,'' she mutters.

''I get the feeling you want a song,'' I say as I rub her knee.

''Yeah. I wrote one...it's not good...but still,'' she shrugs.

''I wanna hear it,'' I encourage.

''You don't,'' she says. ''Tommorrow.''

She kisses me. She straddles my waist and kiss me.

I moan and slide a hand up her shirt. She forces my mouth open so that our tongues can meet.

I lick the roof of her mouth, and she takes my shirt off.

My shirt on the floor. Her pants on the floor.

She's wearing a bra and underwear. I stare at her body before leaning into kiss her.

''Mmm Seth,'' she breathes as I kiss her neck.

''I love yo so much,'' I groan into her neck as we makeout.

''No matter what,'' she asks.

''Yes...no matter what,'' I say.

''Promise,'' she asks.

''Promise,'' I say as I suck on her neck.

''Shit Seth. Stop,'' she demands.

''Baby, what's wrong,'' I ask.

''I...I love you.''


	24. Chapter 24

SPOV-

October-

'Get your hands of her,'' I growl at Paul.

''Relax, Seth. I'm just helping her up,' Paul says.

We are in the woods. Micha fell when we were walking to Emily's house. Paul helps her up.

''I don't care,'' I snap.

''Relax, Seth. I''m not Matthew,'' he smirks.

The shaking is uncontrollable.

''Son of a bitch,'' I snap.

He's shaking now. Micha's in the middle.

I phase. He phases.

Claws scar skin, and screams fill the air.

* * *

November-

Sitting around the table eating, and people make disgusted expressions at the the scarred person.

Embarrassed, they run up to my room.

Micha's lying across my bed when I get there.

''You're family was making me sick.''

''I know,'' I sigh.

''Seth...it's not bad.''

''It is don't lie to me,'' I groan as I lie my head on her shoulder.

''Do you look at what's on the outside or whats on the inside,'' she asks, nervous for the answer.

''You know my awnser,'' I tell her.

We sit in compatible silence for a while.

''Being with someone can make you feel less ugly?''

''When I'm with you...I don't feel ugly. You don't make me feel that way.''

More silence.

''I love you.''

'' I know.''

''Do you love me?''

More silence.

''It's fine.''

More silence.

''Look in the mirror. And then tell me what you see.''

''Ugliness.'

''Shut up. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.''

Micha raises er hands to touch the scars on my face. They're just like Emily's, except I got them from Paul.

''Beautiful,'' I ask, catching her wrist with the hand that isnt on her waist.

'''Yes,'' she smiles ,''Your laughter...you're sweet...the way we can spend a whole our kissing in my car and it still isn't enough.''

She kisses my cheek, my lips, and then the scars.

''I don't deserve you,'' she whispers in my ear.

''You deserve better,'' I remind her.

She kisses me on the scars again.

''No...not really.''

* * *

December-

The kising is less frequent, because we're too busy watching how we act. Watching eahothers reaction.

Micha's quiet. She's not eating. Losing weight. She's not healthy.

If there is anything I did...she knows I'm sorry. I've told her. But apparently its not me. She's strong and she refuses to let me be overprotective.

It's after school, and we're at glee practice.

''Kim and Daisy, you're first,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Kim-There's so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
to show her who she could be

Daisy-And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed her to believe

Both-You have your dreams I have mine  
You had your tears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La dee da dee da...

Okay now Micha and Seth,'' Mr. Jenks says.

Micha wrote the song last night, and I gladly told her wed sing it. Even if I haven't heard it.

Micha-I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones.  
Seth-I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Micha-Oh, a simple complication,  
Seth-Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
Micha-Too many things that I wish you knew,  
Seth-So many walls that I can't break through.

Micha-Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
Seth-I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Micha-Next chapter

Micha-How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
Seth-You're doing your best to avoid me.  
I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
Micha-How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
Seth-But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Seth-Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Micha-Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
Seth-I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
Micha-I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Both-Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Micha-This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like the careless,  
Seth-But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight.  
Micha-So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

Micha-Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
Seth-I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.

She looks me in the eye on the last

Micha-I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end

Everyone stares...Micha always tells you how she feels in her songs. When she doesn't really want to hurt you.

''Micha...are you breaking up,'' I ask.

''Yes,'' she says.

''Why,'' I ask ,''What did I do? I can change, baby, you know that.''

''Seth, it's not you. It's me,'' she says.

''No...don't. Not now. I'll change-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''Seth, I cheated on you!''

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight. _Taylor Swift owns _Story of Us_. Demi Lovato owns _When Two Different Worlds Collide_. The quotes on being ugly are from _Beastly_ by Alex Flinn.


	25. Chapter 25

SPOV-

_Week 1- Matthew and Micha walks by. He is smiling, she is staring at the ground._

_I watch him be with her._

_She belongs with me._

_

* * *

_

_Week 2-_

_His hands are all over her as we sit in practice. She doesn't fight him, but she does not touch him back._

_

* * *

_

_Week 3-_

_She's still so beautiful. He's still with her. She's quiet. She doesn't argure with Matthew. She doesn't eat, either._

_

* * *

_

_Week 4-_

_He dumps her. That's what she deserves. She tries to talk to me. I don't let her. She can go find anoterguy. After all, I''m just Seth who the hell does he think he is Clearwater. She's Micha King, and se can get any guy she wants_

_I'm not that guy._

* * *

December passes painfully slow. I haven't seen her smile. I s haven't heard her laugh. It's been weeks since I've held her, and now we are back in school.

''Seth. can we please talk,'' she asks.

I am at my lockler wit Ally and Daisy.

''Daisy, Allyson...did you hear something,'' I ask.

''I never meant for it to get out of hand like that,'' Micha whispers.

''You broke up wit me, remember?,'' I ask.

''Yes, and that was stupid,'' she nods ,''I want to be with you.''

''Yeah...after my scars heeled. After Matthew decided he wanted Lexy Murtaugh. And after it's too late,'' I say as I slam my locker shut and leave.

She still sits with us at ling, but she's quiet. She sits in a chair and reads.

''Aren't you eating,'' Daisy always asks.

Micha always shakes her head. She's never hungry.

I want to hate her. I want to call her a bitch and a slut. But I can't. These weeks have been shit for me. I want to make her regret ever doing anything to me. But I can't.

I hate to admit, but I am still in love with her. Not that I'd ever tell anybody.

We're in glee club. She sits in the corner as usual. I sit next to Kim.

We all sing the songs we wrote, and Kim and Jared do a duet.

After school, I go home and sit on the couch to think of her.

Micha walks up to my front door, carrying my heart with her.

She looks sleepy. Her clothes are too big for her. She looks like she need to be loved.

And I could have gladly given it to her

''What the hell are you doing here,'' I ask.

She flinches,'' We need to talk.''

''No. We have nothing to say,'' I say.

''Seth Clearwater, just listen,'' she snaps as she pushes past me and sits on my couch with her guitar.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

I don't know what to say. Of course I remember December. How could I forget? But she wants to go back and change that.

''So...forgive me?''

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Taylor Swift owns Bak to December


	26. Chapter 26

''Why,'' I ask her.

''Do you still love me,'' she asks.

''Yes,'' I awnser automatically.

''Can you give me another chance,'' she asks, her eyes shining with hope.

''Micha,'' I whisper.

''Seth, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done. And...I didn't want to ceat on you,'' she says as she looks down.

''But you said,'' I begin.

''I know wat I said. But I didn't,'' she says.

''Then why would you leave me?''

''It's not because you're ugly. You never where. You look as good now as you did when you still had your scars. But...you don't love me.''

How can she possibly believe that. I've told her countless times I love her, and she's never said it back.

''You know I love you.''

''Yes. Because of imprinting. You never would have noticed me if you hadn't imprinted.''

''Micha, don't be stupid. I've liked you since kindergarten,'' I explain.

''No. No. That was a little crush. I need to be loved, and I thought he loved me...b ut...,'' Micha whimpers.

I can't help it. I pull her into my arms, she cries into my chest, and I stroke her hair.

''I love you,'' I tell her.

''Why?,'' she whimpers ,''I'm stupid, fat, ugly...and a careless man's careful daughter. You could do better.''

''No. You're a carless man's careful daughter, but I turned you into a little rebel. Remember when we went cliff diving? The look in your eyes...you where so light and carefree! How can I not fall in love with you,'' I whispered into her ear ,''You're laugh is wonderful, and your voice is like a symphony. You're mine, I'm yours, and that's the way it is supposed to be.''

She's crying. I'm soothing. We're sitting on the couch, and it's just us.

''You can't leave, you're too upset. You're sleeping here tonight.''

This is awkward. My mom and Leah are spending the night in Seattle, so we are aloe togethere all night. For the very first time, sine someone always came home the last times.

I carry her upstairs.

About an hour later, it is like we never broke up. My shirt is off. her pants are on the floor, and she is wearing my pajama shirt.

She discreetly sniffs my shirt .

''It still smells like you,'' she smiles.

I am on my laptop. I am sitting in the middle ofthe bed, and she is behind me with her arms wrapped around my neck.

''You'll see,'' I smile.

She turns my face to kiss her.

I've missed this.

When we wake up in the morning, her head is on my shoulder and I have my arms wrapped around her.

''Good morning, beautiful,'' I smile as I kiss her head.

''Good morning, baby,'' she smiles.

She straddles my waisst and kisses me before whispering in my ear.

''Thanks for not pushing me.''

As if I ever could.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight


	27. Chapter 27

KPOV-

Not much has changed in the past week. Daisy is dating Mikey, and Matthew is dating Jessice.

Jared, Seth, Anthony. and Mikey have been saying they aren't good enough FOR US.

''Seth, get up here,'' Mr. Jenk smiles.

''But...,'' he hesitates.

''You said you wrote a song. I want to hear it,'' Micha smirks ,''Get up there.''

''Fine,'' Seth sighs.

He walks up the front of the room, and Micha smiles.

''That's my man,'' she whispers.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about last night  
And I count the colors in her eyes

She'll never fall in love she swears  
As she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all her favorite songs and

I could tell you her favorite colors green  
She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
She beautiful, she has her father's eyes  
And if you ask her if she loved me, she'd lie

She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't she know I've had her memorized for so long?

She sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see she cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
She beautiful, she has her father's eyes  
And if you ask her if she loves me, she'd lie

She stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

She'd never tell you but she's scared of the dark

I think she can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, she's beautiful"  
She doesn't need make up, and I pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
She is so beautiful, she has her father's eyes  
And if you asked her if she loved me  
If you ask her if she loved me, she lie

Micha sighs before standing and walking to him.

* * *

SPOV-

Crap.

She raises her hand, touches my cheek, and says ,'''I love you.''

Eigth letters. Three words. One meaning.

''I love you, too,'' I smile before kissing her.

And why shouldn't I kiss her? The woman I love just tole me she loves me, and I have every reason to be happy.

* * *

We have moved her bed over so that it against the wall last night. It is five in the morning.

Her haid is on my lap.I gently stroke her hair away from her face.

''How much longer,'' I ask her gently.

''Soon,'' she whispers.

We've been up all night, laughing and kissing.

I kiss her head.

She sighs,''Thanks.''

''For,'' I ask.

''For...letting me be me. You're nothing like John,'' she whispers ,''And you're the most beautifl person I have ever met. Inside and out.''

''Because my scars healed,'' I tell her ,''They are not there anymore.''

''No. Because your selfless..sweet...funny,'' she states as we stare out at the pink sky.

''I quit,'' I tell her.

''You quit what, love,'' she asks.

''Trying to figure you out. The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. We're the kind of reckless that should send eachother running...but I kinda know that we won't get far. You're not all girly...and...,'' I trail off.

''I'm finally letting you in,'' she finishes.

''Yes. And I promise to love you forever'' I whisper.

''I know. I love yo,'' she whispers before kissing me.

She lies her head on my shoulder.

''You're mine,'' she tells me.

''I know,'' I me we won't end up like my mom and dad,'' she begs with her eyes.

'' We won't,'' I promise ,''Never''

''How do you know,'' she asks.

''I..I don't. Because with your temper and my happiness...I think we can make it,'' I laugh.

She laghs, too. ''We're gonna make it now?''

''Yeah. We'll make it'' I smile before kissing her head.

The sn is finallly up, and she stares at it.

''Have you ever seen something so beautiful,'' she asks.

''Yeah,'' I smile as I look at her.

She brings her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and rests her chin on them.

''You love me,'' I whisper.

''I do..so much.''

''Why,'' I ask.

''Your innocence. And as much as I want to have my guard up around you...I just can't/ You see right through me.''

I pull her into my chest.

''Seth...how long woulld yo have waited for me?''

''Forever if it took that long,'' I respond honestly.

''Why?''

''Because...I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Two hearts beating together as one,'' I tell her

''I ove you so much,'' she smiles.

''And I llove you,'' I say.

She falls asleep in my arms, and I don't think I've ever been this happy.

* * *

''So...Kim, Daisy, Allyson, and I wrote this song. For our boyfriends. Because thay ave been thinking thay aren't good enough'' Micha smiles.

She's wearing is knee length, wite, shortseeved sundress, white ballet flats, and her hair is in soft waves, and she has a flower that I gave her this morning in it.

She looks beautiful as always.

Micha-Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Kim-Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Daisy-Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Allyson-Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

Allyson and Kim-You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Micha-Cause baby, you're a firework  
Kim-Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Daisy-Make 'em go, oh  
Allyson-As you shoot across the sky

All-Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Micha-You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
Daisy-You're original, cannot be replaced  
Kim-If you only knew what the future holds  
Allyson-After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Kim-Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Allyson and Daisy-Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Micha-You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

All-'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Micha-Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

All-Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

I smile at her, and she's having fun singing with her friends.

In this relationship, she's the firework

I would have updated earlier, but I was busy...and I'm pregnant! My husband will be happy...as soon as I find a way to tell him without stuttering. Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight, _Katy Perry owns _Firework_, and Taylor Swift owns _I'd Lie._


	28. Chapter 28

What are yo doing?,'' Micha asks as Seth takes a picture of her.

She is wearing grey sweats, a white shirt, and her hair is in a messy ponytail.

''I wanna reember how you look in this moment,'' he smiles before kissing her.

We are all at my house, studying.

I am wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and my hair is down.

''You look gorgeous,'' Jared smiles at me.

''Thanks,'' I blush.

See that? Jared still makes me blush.

I roll over so my head is on his lap and I can look up at him.

''I love you,'' I smile.

''I love you, too.''

He kisses my forehad, and I sigh.

''Kimmy,'' he says to me.

''Hm,'' I mutter.

''Come down to the beach with me,'' he asks, and I get up.

Micha and Seth are still kissing eachother, but that will probably go on for a while.

We walk down the beach, holding hands and sharing an oddly comfortable silence.

The wind gently brings my hair off of my shoulders.

''So...what did you wanna talk about?''

He shrugs,'' I...I really wanted to do this in a better way...but I don't think I can wait as long as I planned to.''

''Jared...,'' I say cautiously as he gets o one knee.

''Kimberly Annelise Marriane Conweller...when we are done with highschool...will you marry me?''

I stare, shocked. This isn't real. There is no engagment ring.

So I run. I run as fast as I can to the playground and sit on a swing.

I need some time to think. My thoughts are alll swirling around in my head. Jared. Ring. Marriage. . Family...glee.

I groan and put my head in my hands. It's impossible to think when te love of your life is calling your name.

''Don't...please don't run from me like that ever again,'' he begs, out of breath.

''Why do you want to marry me,'' I ask him ,''That's not part of the plan.''

''What,'' he asks me, clearly confused.

''The plan. The plan was for us to go to college, get jobs, and then get married.''

''You planned our life together? Babe...as much as I love her...this isn't a Taylor Swift music video. We're not normal. We never have been. And all I want is you by my side,'' he smiles.

(A/N My sisters and I say that alot. We always kind of thougt it would be cool if it was like the Mine and Our Song music videos.)

''I want one,'' I tell him.

''Then...then we will have the Jared and Kim music video.''

I smile. He always knows how to make me smile.

''So...what is your awnser,'' he asks me, hope in his eyes.

''Yes,'' I laugh as I kiss him.

He smiles and slides the ring onto my finger.

On Monday, we are sitting in glee when Mr. Jenks asks us who wants too sing.

I raise my hand.

''I wrote a song for me and Jared...the other songs just didn't fit.''

I sit on the stool, and I play my guitar.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

He smiles, walks up, and wraps his arms aorund me before kissing me.

We walk back to our seat together, and I think of my favorite memory with Jared.

_Flashback-_

_Jared is sitting on the dining room table, and I sit across from him. _

_I lean across and kiss him._

_''Have I told you lately how much I love you,'' he whispers as he touches my cheek._

_''Not nearly as much as I love you,'' I smile._

_He rolls his eyes and laughs ,''I think I love you more.''_

_''Thanks,'' I smile._

_We sit there in scilence. No one is saying anything. But somehow...that silence seems to say everything._

I look over, and Micha is staring at Seth.

''So...why don't we have a song?''

Seth looks at me.

''Oops,'' I mouth with a smile.

He sighs and rest his head on her shoulder.

Jared and I laugh, soprano and bass mixing together in perfect harmony.

Okay...so I told my husband...and he is happy!

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Taylor Swift owns the song...and by the way I love Taylor Swift and her music. She is a good influece, and she has talent.


	29. Chapter 29

''Hey, gorgeous,'' I smile as I kiss Micha on her cheek.

She looks absolutely beautiful as always.

''Hey,'' she smiles ,''What's that behind your back?''

''A little present for you,'' I smirk.

She closes her locker and turns to face me.

I hand her the collage of pictures.

The first is of the two of us. We are sitting on the swings at the park. The second is of her, wearing my shirt and lying across my bed laughing. The second is of her, and I am carrying her on my back. The next is of me. The ticket stubbs from a mocie we saw together. One of us at the beach, my arm around her. The next is of us too, We are sitting in the chair at Kim's house. She is on my lap, and we're staring at eachother. One of us sharing an icecream cone. One of us laughing so ard we're leaning against eachother for support. One of her making a heart with her hands. One of us lying on the grass and staring up at the camera. One where we are lying on the couch, my head in her lap. One of her in a swimsuit, laughing at the camera. And the glee club picture from last year. One of us when we went to regionals last year. She was sitting by the fountain at night. so the lights where on. One of us listening to musi together on, and smiling at the camera. In the middle, I wrote: _I love you_

She's crying by the time she's seen all of the pictures. She hugs me.

''I love you so much,'' she cries into my chest.

I hold her ,''Shh...shhh. I love you, too.''

We stay like that for a while before it is time to go to glee club.

We sit next to eachother.

''Happy birthday,'' I whisper to her.

''Thank you,'' she smiles before kissing me again.

''Micha...would you like to sing your song now,'' Mr. Jenks asks.

She walks up the front of the room.

''I wrote this for Seth,'' she smirks as she sits on the stool and plays her guitar.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

She finishes and sits next to me, as if she didn't just pour her heart out in front of the whole class.

I shake my head.

If she was enchanted to meet me, then I'm in a dream.

More Jared and Kim in the next chapter.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Taylor Swift owns Enchanted.


	30. Chapter 30

KPOV-

''I look stupid,'' I tell him for the nineteenth time.

''Kimberly, you look beautiful,'' Jared smiles at me.

I roll my eyes. I am currently standing in my the store and showing Jared the dress Emily chose for the bridesmaids to wear for her wedding in three weeks.

It is a red, knee length, halter dress.

''Oooh! I like this song,'' I smile a _Love Story_ by TaylorSwift comes on.

''That reminds me...will we have to dance at this wedding?''

''Why does it matter,'' I ask him.

''I...I can't dance, Kim.''

''Come on,'' I tell him as I reach out for his hand. He takes my hand and I pull him to stand up.

''What are you doing,'' he asks.

''I am showing you how to dance,'' I awnser.

We begin to move to the music, and I sing along with him.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

We're close when we finish, and our lips are about to touch when Emily yells for us to hurry up.

I sigh and walk back to my dressing room to change. Thanks, Emily.

In the car on the way home, Jared and I are quiet.

''So...baby, do you really wanna marry me,'' I ask as I stare out the window.

''Kim, I love you, And you know that. Why on earth wouldn't I want to marry you,'' he asks.

''Because..you're Jared. You can have any girl you want.''

''And you're Kim, the only girl I want,'' he tells me ,''You're beautiful, sweet, smart. and funny. Do you have any idea how much that look on Bella Swan's face upset me when she first met you? I love you so, so much.''

''Jared,'' I whisper as he pulls me into his arms after we park in front of my house.

That night, we sit on the couch and watch a romantic movie.

''I love you,'' I smile at him.

''I love you, too.''

He leans into kiss me, and I don't hesitate.

I turn off the movie, push him on the couch, and he wraps his arms around me as we lie on the couch together and listen to music.

''By the way...I have a present for you,'' he smiles as he help me sit up on the couch.

''What is it,'' I ask.

He hands me a box, and I stare at it.

''Open it, baby,'' he smiles.

I open it, and I find a copy of Wuthering Heigths. I run my fingers along the front cover. I've been looking for this book everywhere, but I can never seem to find it.

''Where...how did you get...,'' I say.

''Olivia helped me,'' he shrugs.

''Thank you so much,'' I breathe as I hug him ,''This means so much to me.''

''I'm glad,'' he says as he hugs me back.

We spend the rest of that night together. He hugs me, kises me, and sits behind me as I read.

This has to be the best date ever.


	31. Chapter 31

SPOV-

I park in front of her house.

''Baby, what's wrong?,'' he ask, turning toward me.

''Nothing,'' I smile ,''But I have something to give you.''

''What,'' she asks.

I show her the silver heat necklace.

''Seth,'' she whispers as she stares at it.

She turns so I can put it on her ,''Beautiful.''

''Thank you,'' she smiles before hugging and kissing me.

We stay in the car for another hour, just listening to music and kissing.

She falls asleep, and I carry her to the door. It's rainging. so weare getting wet. Her especially. I open the door and walk into her house.

Taking her upstairs, I open the door to her bedroom and lie her across her bed.

She's wet, o I can't let her stay in these clothes.

But that would mean undressing her.

I slowly unbutton her jeans, looking up to make sure I am not waking her up. I slide them down her sexy legs, my hands trembling. I slide her jacket off of her and lie it on the ground with her jeans. I unbutton her shirt, and lie it on the floor.

I stare at my beautiful girlfriend. She's so gorgeous, I can't believe she chose me.

I put her pajamas on her, and I change lie in bed next to her.

I watch as she sleeps. I don't want to leave her, not ever.

Her eyes flutter open.

''Hey gorgous,'' I smile as I kiss her forehead.

''Hey,'' she smiles.

''Baby...do you wanna go somewhere,'' I ask.

She sits up and stretches ,''Where are we going?''

''Somwhere,'' I shrug.

''Seth...its really late, and I dont know where...,' she looks down. She truly is a carless man''s careful daughter.

'''Do you trust me?'' I ask her.

She looks up ,''What?''

''Do you trust me?''

''Yes.''

''Then get dressed.''

She gets out of bed, walks to the bathroom and comes back wearing blue jeans grey boots, a grey shirt, and a black sweater.

I climb out of the window, and then reach for her hand.

She takes my hand, steps out and I jump climb down the tree, her on my back. I run throug the woods in my human for. She hates it when i am in wolf form.

We sit by the water, under a tree.

''Baby...why are we here?''

''Shh,'' I smile.

The water looks pretty, not as beautiful as her though. The city lights shine on the water.

''When we're apart, I want you to remember all the city lights on the water,'' I whisper in her ear ,''I saw you start to believe for the first time.''

She lies her head on my shoulder,''I love you so much.''

''I love you, too.'

She lies her head on my chest, and she falls asleep in my arms.

I wake up by her shaking me gently.

''Seth, baby, I gotta get home.''

I take her home, and she climbs in her window.

''I can't believe we stayed out all night, I had fun,'' she smiles.

I laugh quietly,''I'll see you at school, baby.''

I kiss her head, and walk home.

My girlfriend...a carless man's careful daughter turning into a rebel.

So...I a three weeks pregnant. I can find out what the baby is in seventeen weeks. Yay! I have a craving for candy, and I am sick all of the time. But other than that I am happy.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Taylor Swift owns the Mine quotes about ''a carless man's careful daughter.''


	32. Chapter 32

''Are you serious,'' I ask Jared as I stare at the tickets I am holding.

''Yes,'' he smiles.

I throw my arms around his neck,''Thank you!''

He laughs and hugs me back,''No problem.''

''What...'' Micha asks as she walks up to us.

Seth is standing right beside her, holding her hand.

''Jared bought me tickets to the Bruno Mars concert!'' I smile.

''Cool,'' Micha says as Seth looks away.

''What's wrong,'' Jared asks as he wraps an arm around me.

''Nothing. Mr. Jenks wants us to get to glee club, so let's go.''

When we get there, Mr. Jenks is talking to two freshmen. They are Kayla and Joshua.

Kayla Livingston is a petite brunette with perfect and coppery skin, big brown eyes with green specks in them, and her hair is short. She has on blue jeans, a white tank, and a grey cardigan and grey heels. Her hair is in a ponytail.

''Seth,'' she smiles seductively.

''Hi,'' he says before sitting next to Micha.

When Daisy went through her crushing on Seth phase, it didn't bother Micha. It didn't bother her when Kelly, Taylor, Sandra, or Tina liked him. But she seemed to be pretty worried about Kayla.

''Kayla...Kayla...,''Micha mutters

''What the hell do you want,'' Kayla hisses.

''I am just trying to rhyme your name with things,'' Micha say innocently.

Kayla rolls her eyes,''Psycho.''

''Hey, Kayla'' Allyson smiles as she walks in.

''Hi, Ally,'' Kayla smiles.

''I forgot to tell you at practice yesterday, but I loved that dress you had on.''

''Yeah, I saw that. It was very vintage...wasn't it.''

''Freak,'' Kayla mutters in Micha's ear,''Don't you know how popular I am? I could call you the slut say you broke Seth and me up. Even if I am the slut here, which I am, who is going to believe you?''

''Hey, Jared,'' Stephanie smiles as she passes him,''You look good.''

She looks at me and mouths the word slut. I am the slut? I'm known for being in the glee club. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.

Whoa, where the hell did that come from.''

''Uh...thanks,'' he shrugs.

Kayla flirts with Seth, and Stephanie flirts with Jared all week. The boys are oblivious to it. And, if they didn't love us as much as they do, I know Kayla and Stephanie would want them even more.

''Look at those two,'' Micha says as we stare at them from across the lunchroom.

They are staring at our boyfriends, who are getting food.

I don't like Stephanie. She walks around like life is a party and she's on the lisst. Maybe she even wrote the list, who knows. She frowns when she sees me, and I give her a big innocent smile.

She looks pretty today though I hate to admit it. She is wearing black skinny leg jeans, a pink baby doll top, and pink heels. Her hair is in curls, and she has on a pink headband.

Kayla is wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, and green heels. Her hair is in a ponytail, and she keeps giving Seth a flirty smile that he never notices.

The boy is mine. That is what they have been saying all week. And it drives me insane to know that they look like the models I feel Jared deserves.

Micha glares at Kayla. To her, she is just an annoying little girl who wants to date Seth Clearwater.

''I have an idea,'' I smirk.

My name is Kimberly Conweller. I used to be a quiet, shy, careful girl. But Jared Thai turned me into a little rebel...or at least got me to see things his way sometime.

I'm beautiful, inside and out. I am talented, and smart. I like to write songs.

Micha and I asked Mr. Jenks to read our song, and he liked it. We even asked the principal, and she likes it. So instead of Kayla and Stephanie getting suspended for calling us sluts and teasing us endlessly all week, we get to sing this song.

''Guys,'' Mr. Jenks says as we walk into glee club, 'Kim and Micha have a song they'd like to sing.''

Micha and I walk up the front.

I have on black skinny leg jeans, a green and black short sleeved plaid shirt, and black converses. My hair is in a ponytail.

Micha is wearing green red, short, pleated skirt, she has on a black short sleeved shirt, and black converses. Her hair is in two, low, curly pigtails.

Both of us-Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did 

Me-Ha, time for a little revenge

Micha-The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I have it all, I have him right there where I want him  
She comes along, wants him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She'd take him faster than you can say sabotage

Kim-I'd never see it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she is stealing from

Both-She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find wanting other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Me-She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling 

Micha-She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go 

Me-Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me 

Micha-But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

Both-She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find wanting other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Me-I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might want him, but haven't you heard? 

Micha-I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might want him, but I always get the last word

Me-She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
Micha-She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Micha-Soon she's gonna find wanting other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Me-And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Micha-Let's hear the applause  
Me-C'mon show me how much better you are  
Micha-See you deserve some applause  
'Me-Cause you're so much better  
Both-She'd take him faster than you can say sabotage

I am Kim Conweller. I have a great boyfriend, talent, beauty, humor, and I am smart. My best friend is sitting next to her boyfriend, and the girls that call us sluts are sitting staring at us. My favorite color is green, and I like to sing.

And there is nothing I do better than revenge.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns Better Than Revenge. There will be more Kim and Jared in the next chapter, but this chapter is important for the story


	33. Chapter 33

Kim's point of view of her and Jared is in this chapter too.

SPOV-

''What are you doing,'' I ask her.

I am lying across her bed, and she is staring in the floor length mirror.

''Do you think I have a nice ass,'' she asks suddenly.

''What?'' I asked, shocked,

She shrugs, 'Joshua said I have a nice ass.''

''No...I mean you do have a nice... Why?''

''I just wanted to know. Come here,'' she says

She sits next to me, picks up a book, and opens it. It's a yearbook.

The first picture is of her when she was a baby. She's laughing at the camera, and her dad is holding her. The rest is of her when she was younger, and she is riding a bike. One is of her at our eighth grade graduation, and she is hugging Kim and Allyson. One of her when she was dating John.

The next picture is of someone I don't know. She has long, black, layered hair. She is smiling and she has big brown doe eyes.

''Who is that,'' I ask.

''My mom,'' she smiles sadly.

''Micha...,'' I murmur as I wrap my arms around her.

''She left when I was little. Dad doesn't talk about her a lot. He doesn't like looking at me because I look like her. He through this picture out when she left...but I got it out of the trash. I was three. He didn't talk to me for three days. When he does talk about her, it's usually about how she wants me to come see her in Forks. She visits me, and I've told her about you. She wants to meet you,'' Micha says as she plays with a necklace,''Seth...you're the only boy I've ever told her about. Because I love you.''

I pull her closer,''When?''

''Tomorrow, when you pick me up for the dance from her house in Forks.''

I almost forgot. The senior dance. She wants to go, and I've neglected telling her I can't dance.

''Okay,'' I say.

* * *

KPOV-

Friday, I am at Micha's mom's house getting ready. I put on my blush as she walks back in the room.

I am wearing a black, knee length dress with a bubble skirt and black camisole. I have on black heels, and my hair is in curls. I have a black headband with a big black bow on it in my hair, black eye shadow, and lip gloss. I have on Ms. Albright's pearl necklace.

Micha walks back into her room with her mom. Micha has on a blue bubble skirt, a white camisole, and a blue cardigan. She has on blue heels, light makeup, and her hair is in curls.

''So when am I finally going to meet Seth,'' her mom asks.

''When he and Jared come to pick us up,'' Micha shrugs as she finishes putting on her makeup.

''Okay. Oh, Kimberly! Don't you look pretty?''

''Um...thanks, Ms. Albright,'' I say.

The doorbell rings, and Micha and I smile at each other. We walk down the stairs, her mom fooling us.

She opens the door, and Seth and Jared are standing there.

Jared has on grey jeans, a white button up shirt, and a grey vest and black shoes.

Seth has on black pants, a long sleeved button up shirt, and a red tie and black shoes. He looks like he could be on Glee.

''Kim...you look beautiful,'' Jared smiles at me.

''Thank you,'' I blush,''Jared; this is Micha's mom, Ms. Albright.''

''Nice to meet you,'' she smiles.

''Nice to meet you, too,'' Jared smiles before we walk to his car.

After holding my door for me and getting in o the car, he gives me a red rose.

''It stands for love,'' he smiles,''I got the last one.''

''Thank you,'' I smile before I kiss him.

No one has ever given me a rose before, and it makes me happy. Now I am of the girls that I use to envy. I am holding a red rose given to me by Jared Thail.

* * *

SPOV-

''Mom, this is Seth. Seth, this is my mom,'' Micha smiles.

''Nice to meet you,'' I say as I shake her hand

''Nice to meet you,'' she smiles at me before she sees the box,''What's that?''

I blush deeply,''I didn't have enough money to get the corsage I wanted to get you, so I got you this white rose.''

''How cute,'' her mom gushes.

''Seth,'' Micha smiles as I place it on her wrist.

''It...It means-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''It means you're innocent and worthy of me,'' she smiles.

''Yeah,'' I smile.

''Okay, let me take a picture of you two,'' Ms. Albright says.

Micha wraps her arm around me, and I wrap mine around her. She smiles at the camera, and I smile as I look at her.

''Micha. I'll see you later,'' her mom smiles.

''Okay. Bye mom,'' she says.

''Bye, Ms. Albright,'' I smile.

We go to my car, and I drive to the school.

* * *

KPOV-

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes...

''I love you,'' I remind Jared as I lay my head on his shoulder.

''I love you, too,'' Jared says.

I kiss him, and I remember all of the times I've fallen even more in love with Jared.

The time we watched a scary movie in my living room. When we held another on my couch. He watching me sleep. Singing together

Stephanie won't take Jared. We're going to make it now.

* * *

SPOV-

Her arms are around my neck, and my hands are on her waist.

''See? You can dance, Seth.''

I laugh as I spin her.

''This,'' she smiles as new song comes on,''is our song''

Oooooooouuhhh  
Oooooooouuhhh

Can you feel me?  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days (ohhhuhh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

[Chorus:]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh...

When the dance is over, I take her home.

''Thanks, Seth,'' she smiles.

''No problem, Micha.''

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me back.

''Bye. I'll see you tomorrow,'' she smiles before going into her house.

* * *

KPOV-

My arms are wrapped around Jared's neck, and his arms are wrapped around my waist. We're kissing in front of my house.

''I love you so much,'' I whisper as I pull away.

''I love you, too.''

He watches me go to the door, and then he leaves.

I li in bed that night, thinking of him.

I am woken up my ear splitting howl coming from the woods.

My heart beats fast. Then, there is another howl. My heart beats faster.

One thought, one word, one name rushes through my mind as I gulp back my fear.

Jared.

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns Love Story, Selena Gomez and the Scene sing Year without Rain. I got the white rose thing from Beastly by Alex Flinn.


	34. Chapter 34

KPOV-

Micha and I are siitng in the backseat of her mom's car as we drive to Forks.

Jared and Seth are at the Cullen's house. We don't kow why.

She wipes her eyes again as we pull in front of the house.

We get out.

'''Call me,'' Micha's mom says before driving off.

She does not know the Cullens are vampire.

One of the boys opens the door, the one with black hair.

'''Hi, are you their girlfriends,'' he asks.

''Yeah,' I say ,''I'm Kim. This is Micha.''

''Hi,'' Micha say.

''I'm Emmett. Come on in,''' he says as he moves aside.

We walk in.

''That's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Esme,'' Emmett introduces.

''Hi,'' I say.

''Hi,'' they awnser.

''Anyways, where are our boyfriends,'' I ask.

Edward takes us upstairs, I see the doctor sitting next to Jared.

''What...what happened'' I ask as I walk over to him.

''They where attacked by vampires. They where gone as soon as we got there. Seth was crushed, the bones on the right side of his body shattered. He's in a coma, and so is Jared. Several of his bones are crushed. I'll give you two a minute alone.''

He leaves the room, and I sit in the chair next to Jared's bed.

''Hi,'' I whisper.

He looks. Horrible. He's sweaty, and hlf of his body is in a cast. His eyes are closed.

I try as hard as I can to fight the tears that want t come to my eyes. They're trying their hardest to burst free, but I won't let them. No. Not now.

I want to say something to Jared. Anything. I can't live without you. I love you, please don't leave me. You're the one thing I cn't get enough of. I love you more than nything else in the world.

''Everything about you amazes me. You're funny, sweet, smart, kind, and the most beautiful boy I've met on the inside. I get jealous at the way other girls look at you. Jared...just please don't leave me. People have hurt me my whole life, you can't do that are the thunder, and I am the lightning.. And I love the way you love who you are and to me it's exciting. And it takes my breath away everytime. We know it's meant to be. Everything comes naturally when you're with me. Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.''

And then I can't say anymore...so I sing.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I'm crying, holding his hand.

''Please...I love you sso much. Just wake up, Jared. Please.''

* * *

SPOV-

My heart beats to her name. Her voice is the only reason I'm not lost in the darknes of this .coma.

It's really weird, actually. It's like when I was younger, I used to pretend to be asleep. I can hear her, but I can't see her

''You look...broken,'' she whispers as Carlisle walks out.

I hear her cross the room to sit next to me in the chair by the bed.

''Like everything else in my life,'' she finishes as she grabs my hand.

Like everything else.

''But the difference is...I ccan't lose you, Seth. Not again. I love you so. so much. Do you have any idea how much I need you right now,' she asks.

I feel her hand on my face. She kisses my cheek

''I'm..I'm not relly good aat telling people how I feel about them. I get thaat from my dad...Seth...we belong together. We in live in La Push, one of the rainiset places. A day when it doesn't rain here is rain. And a day without like you is like a year withour rain in La Push: impossible. I can't live without you Seth. I think...I know I love you. And you're ten times better for me than John. You are the first boy to treat me right, and I swear I'll love you right. All you have to do is hit me with those beautiful brown eyes, baby. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Seth...come on, wake up. Be the first boy to treat me the right way.''

I love her so much. I feel the exact same way about her. So I have to live. For her.

I'm trying. Really I am. I use all of the energy left in my body to squeeze her hand.

''Seth?''

* * *

KPOV-

It's morning. I've been up with Jared for two hours.

I look at him.

''You imprinted on me...please just do this one thing I say. Wkae up,'' I whisper.

I don't expect it to work. I epect to be greeted with a lonley and motionless roo of scilence, saved for the beeping of his heart monitor.

But then the ebst thing happens. Time stops, and I am soon staring into a pair of big brown eyes.

''Jared?''

* * *

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Tayllor Swift, Cascada, Disney, and Selena Gomez and the Scene own the song references.


	35. Chapter 35

SPOV-

I run to class. I am late again because I had to talk to Sam.

Micha is sitting in her usual seat next to mine, and she is surrounded by Kim, Allyson, and Daisy.

Jared, Justin, Mikey, Anthony and Matthew are sitting together.

''Seth,'' Mr. Jenks says as I walk in.

''Sorry I'm late,'' I say before sitting next to Micha.

''As I was telling the class,'' he begins,''We are going to cover artists for the next two months. I have split you into even groups. Seth, since you're late, you have to be in the girl group.''

''Okay,'' I shrug. How bad could it be to sing a love song with them?

''The artist you will be doing is Lady Gaga.''

''Yes!'' Kim squeals,'I love Lady Gaga.''

Mr. Jenks smirks, 'I'm glad. The group that does the best song and dance wins. Get started.''

KPOV-

Later that night, I am kissing Jared. We are lying on my bed and just making out. My shirt is on the floor, along with his, one hand is on the small of my back, and the other is rubbing soothing circles on my thigh, my hands are in his hair.

''Kim,'' he groans as he kisses my neck.

I moan, and he sucks on my neck. I'll have a hickey tomorrow, but I don't care.

''I love you,'' I smile.

''I love you, too.''

He wraps his arm around me, and turns off the light. I fall asleep against his chest, and he strokes my hair.

I pull away from kissing him, and we are both breathing heavily. Her skirt is on the floor, along with my shirt. My cheeks are red, and he's smiling at me as he controls his breathing.

''What,'' I pant out.

''You're a good kisser,'' he smiles before grabbing me and kissing me again.

He kisses my head, I catch my breath, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

We hardly see each for the rest of that week. Friday comes, and it's time to for the Lady Gaga songs. Jared, Mikey, Justin, Matthew, and Anthony go first. They sing Telephone.

And then it is our turn.

(A/N Seth is not supposed to be like Kurt, but I could only imagine him singing this part)

Seth-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-h-h-h

All-Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Seth-Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Me-I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
All girls-Love-love-love  
I want your love

Allyson-I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love  
All girls-Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Allyson-Love-love-love  
I want your love

Daisy-You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

All girls-I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Seth-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
All-Caught in a bad romance!

Seth-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
All-Caught in a bad romance!

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!

Micha-I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
All girls-Love-love-love  
I want your love

Me and Micha-I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

Allyson and Daisy-Love-love-love  
I want your love

All girls-You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you

Seth-(Cause I'm a freak baby)

All girls-I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

All-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Seth-Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Seth-Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Me-Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Me and Micha-Move that thing crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that thing crazy  
Me, Allyson, and Micha-Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that thing crazy  
All girls-Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Imma Freak baby

Seth-I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
All-(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Me-Want your bad romance  
Micha-(Caught in a bad romance)  
Me-Want your bad romance!

Me-I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

All-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Me, Micha, and Allyson-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

All-Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! 

Seth-Want your bad romance

''Wow...Mr. Jenks, can I join glee club?''

Seriously?

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Lady Gaga owns the songs, listen to the Glee version. If this is like the episode, I'll re-write it. I've never seen the episode, so I wouldn't know. 


	36. Chapter 36

SPOV-

''Baby,'' I moan as she kisses my neck.

We're in her room, my shirt on the floor with here's.

I have one arm around her waist, and the other on the back of her neck. She has one arm around me, and the other gripping my hair.

Hot by Avril Lavigne plays from her Ipod.

You're so good to me, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

She moves her hands to my ass, pulling me closer.

She kisses my neck again, and I moan.

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

She pushes me into a corner, and she kisses me on the lips.

I cradle her face in my hands, and she pulls me closer.

I moan when she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, biting it gently.

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can hardly breathe as she sucks my tongue in her mouth, and I fight her tongue. I lick the roof of her mouth, and she moans.

And then we're on the bed kissing. She moans when I kiss her neck.

''I love you,'' she sighs.

''I love you, too,'' I whisper before kissing her shoulder.

She turns to me, biting her lip because she is nervous.

''What's wrong,'' I ask.

''I...I think we should...''

''What,'' I ask her before kissing her neck again.

''Make love.''

I freeze.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Avril Lavigne owns the song. More Kim and Jared in the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

SPOV-

I rub the back of my neck, 'No.''

''What,'' she asks, staring at me with those amazing brown eyes with blue specks in them.

''I said no,'' I repeat.

She looks at me with a look I don't understand before anger covers her face.

''Get out.''

''What,'' I ask, staring at her with hurt most likely showing clear on my face.

''Get out,'' she snaps.

''Baby,'' I beg in a whisper, 'don't do this.''

She pulls her shirt on and walks down the stairs, me following.

''Mica, please,'' I whisper, 'don't do this.''

She holds the door, and I sigh and walk out as I pull my shirt on.

She closes the door in my face, and I sigh.

Next Night-

KPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile when I Jared crawls through my window, 'How was patrol?''

''I've been missing you the whole time, and you consumed my every thought I'm pretty sure Embry and Jacob are getting sick of me,'' he smirks before kissing my forehead.

I smile as we sit on my bed.

He picks up my notebook that fell on the floor.

''What's this,'' he asks.

I stare in horror. That's my notebook with the songs I wrote about Jared.

''Can you sing this,'' he asks as he hands me the paper.

I sigh. There is no way I am going to win an argument with Jared, so I might as well sing the song.

He stares as I get my guitar. I poured a lot of my feelings about Jared into this song, saying how he makes me feel.

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground and  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier.

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real 

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground and  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground and  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

''That's beautiful, Kim,' he smiles when I'm done, 'thank you so much.''

I snort and roll me eyes, 'You thought that was about you? Please, it was about Justin Timberlake''

He rolls his eyes and kisses me.

And then I remember what I wanted to tell Jared.

''Jared,'' I begin as he kisses my neck.

''Yes,'' he murmurs before kissing my shoulder.

''I...I think we should tell our parents.''

''Tell them that we're getting married,'' he asks.

''Yes,'' I say, watching his face, 'What's wrong?''

''Why? Why don't we just tell them after graduation,'' he asks

''Because..,'' I whisper.

''Yes,'' he asks.

''I don't want you to change your mind about marrying me. I want them to know, and I want them to think it's a good idea so you'll stay,'' I tell him honestly as I look away from him.

Jared turns my head so that I can face him, and then he cradles my face in his hands.

''Baby, you never have to worry about that. I love you, and no one is going to take me away from you. I love how you're always so confident when you sing. I love the way you're smile can light up the room, and how your laughter makes me want to laugh, too. I love that you dance like no one is watching, and you care about the people you love. You are the sweetest, funniest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're what I've been looking for,'' he says, tears forming in his eyes.

''Jared,'' I choke out, overwhelmed with the flood of emotion that the words that he let freely spill out of his mouth contained.

''Shh,'' he says before pulling me against his chest and lying down.

''I love you. You're marrying me, and I just don't know how I got so lucky,'' I whisper.

He chuckles before kissing my forehead.

''Sometimes I wonder the something, too, baby.''

SPOV-

''What are you doing,'' she asks as I climb in her window.

''I need to talk to you, Micha. Tell me why you got so upset,'' I beg.

''Seth, please go home.''

''No, Micha. You know I love you, and I just don't get why you're so mad at me because I said n'-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''Because it means that you don't want me like that,'' she cries.

''Micha, I want nothing more than to make love with you'' I begin as I wrap my arms around her,''That's not it at all.''

''Then what is it,'' she asks as I wipe her tears.

''I don't think I'm good enough, Micha.''

'''Seth...I know I''m not good enough for you…and I you still love me,'' she says before kissing me and taking my shirt off.

I blush and look away as she stares at me. She turns my head so that I am facing her.

''I love you...and you're hot,'' she smiles at me.

I kiss her, and she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her.

''Please,'' she whispers before kissing my neck,''Don't you want to?''

I wrap her legs around me before laying her on her bed.

I kiss her, and she kisses me back. I kiss her neck.

''Seth,'' she moans as I move my hands to her jeans.

''Micha,'' I whisper as I stare in her eyes.

''Yes,'' she asks.

''I love you so much.''

''I love you, too.''

At school, I pull her into my arms and kiss her.

''What was that for,'' she asks.

''Because I love you,'' I say as I quote her, moving hair out of her eyes.

She smiles before kissing my cheek.

''And because you agreed to wait,'' I smile at her.

She takes my hand as we walk to glee club, kissing each other when we think no one is looking.

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Taylor Swift owns Crazier. I don't own Glee…I got Seth's shyness and insecurity about the way he looks from there.


	38. Chapter 38

KPOV-

''Relax. You look beautiful, by the way,'' Jared smiles before leaning over and kissing me on the forehead.

I stare at my outfit. I have on blue skinny leg jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots, and my hair is in loose curls. I have on no makeup, but he still thinks I am beautiful.

''Okay,''' I breathe,''Let's go.''

We get out the car and walk up to my house.

''Hey, Kim,'' Gina smiles as she walks past.

I don't even look to Jared, because I know he's not looking at her like any other boyfriend would have.

Gina is wearing blue jean shorts, a green tank, and a long sleeved black one under that.

''Is mom or dad here,'' I ask as I hold Jared's had tighter.

She nods her head toward the kitchen

Jared and I walk to the kitchen, and my parents are sitting at the kitchen table, talking and drinking coffee.

''Hi, mom and dad,'' I say as Jared pulls my chair out for me.

I sit down, and Jared sits net to me.

''Hello, Kimberly,'' my mom says,''Hi, Jared.''

''What do you two need,'' my dad asks as he takes another sip of his coffee.

''Well...Jared and I have been talking.''

''I think you already know this, but I love Kim. She's my entire world, and I don't know what I would do without her. I promise to love her, be good to her, and take care of her. Which is why, a few months ago, I asked her to marry me after college.''

''And I said yes,'' I smile.

''Kimberly...don't you think you're a little too young?''

I stare at my mom,''Not now. After high school.''

''Okay...well are you sure you want to marry Jared,'' she asks.

''Yes, I'm sure. I love him,'' I smile, staring into Jared's eyes and holding his hands.

''He's not good enough,'' my mom says.

I turn to her,''Yes he is?''

My dad turns to Jared,''Maybe you should leave, Jared.''

Jared walks into the living room after giving me a kiss on the forehead. I hear Gina let him out.

''What was that about'' I ask my mom, shock, hurt, and anger on my face.

''You are not marrying him, Kimberly. He's not good enough,'' she sniffs.

''I love him, and he loves me,'' I answer.

''That may be, but you two could never work out. Your father and I are just looking out for you,'' she says.

''Now? Why now all of a sudden? You have never payed attention to me. It's always been Carson and Gina, Gina and Carson. I'm surprised you even know you have another daughter.''

''Kimberly Annelise Conweller, don't you dare tell me I don't care,'' she snaps.

''No? Micha's mom comes to every glee club show we have. She doesn't forget, and she calls if she can't be there. You never pay attention to me, I'm the plain daughter. I never get any attention. And you are never proud of me. So why can't I do something for me now,'' I ask. Tears in my eyes.

''Kimberly, I don't want you to ever see him again!''

I stare at her, shocked she can't do this. She can't take away my boyfriend. He loves cares about, and protects me.

I run up to my room, the tears in my eyes.

Forbidden love. I have read about it, but I never imagined it could happen to me.

I love Jared. I may be ignored most of the time by my family, and that's because I'm plain. But Jared makes me happy, and he's so good to me.

And I am going to marry that boy.

SPOV-

We're on her bed, facing each other.

She's wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and her hair is in a ponytail. She has never looked more beautiful.

I have my head resting on my hand, and my other arm is around her. She has one arm under hear head, and the other touching my hand on her waist.

''My dad doesn't like you. He thinks you're not good enough,'' she tells me.

''I know I'm not,'' I shrug before I kiss her forehead.

''Seth, don't say that,'' she shivers.

''I'm sorry,'' I whisper.

''Why do you think you're not good enough for me,'' she asks before staring in my eyes.

''Look at you, Micha. You're a teenage dream. You're like a thunder storm, and I'm a rain shower. You're beautiful, talented, and so full of love. I can't imagine my life without you now. I've known sine sixth grade you were out of my league...I can't believe you chose me.''

She stares at me,''I love you, Seth. I love your smile and laugh. I love the way you sing...I love how, when you stare at me, you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the room. It's like you don't see the stares from the other girls.''

''You're the only one I want,'' I remind her.

She smiles before kissing my hand.

''I love you,'' she whispers.

I pull her closer,''I love you, too.''

She kisses me then gently sucking my bottom lip into her mouth.

''Micha,'' I whisper.

She kisses me again, her tongue fighting mine. I can't believe she loves me this much. She's mine, and I'm hers. She rolls on top of me, my hands on her waist and hers in my hair. Our lips move together perfectly, and she moans when I hold her tighter.

I smile at her when we pull apart.

How did I get so lucky? Micha's everything I have ever wanted.

I just wish I was good enough for her.

If anyone has any ideas how Micha could make him feel like he's good enough, please tell me.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; future writer girl gave me the idea for when Kim and Jared tell her parent's that they're getting married. I got teenage dream from the Katy Perry song Teenage Dream.


	39. Chapter 39

KPOV-

It's been hard not being able to see Jared when I want, but wwe always talk to eahother on the phone. He sti sneaks in my room at night.

And now we're sitting in glee club, singing a son we wrote together.

Me-Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

Both-It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Jared-Another hought about you, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a all alone and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

He pulls me into a kiss while everyone else claps. 

And I need Jared, I really do.

Because a day without him is like a year without rain,

SPOV-

''That right tere is exactly what I am talking about. Seth you need to stop thinking you're nnot good enough for me. I'm driving myself crazy trying tp prove otwerwise,'' Micha tells me as we sit on her bed one night after school.

''Why wouldn't I think that, Micha? Your dad even thinks it,'' I remind her.

''You're so frustrating.D I really need to tell you how much I love you,'' she ask as she stares in my eyes.

She rolls of her sleave, revealin a healed scar.

''This is from when we in kindergarten and you pushed me oof of the swing.''

Se takes a deep breath as she stares at the wall.

''I've been hurt Seth. John used to hit me. He made me feel like I was worthess...no one could ever wantt me. And for a long time I believed him. And I was so mad...I was so hurt and scared that I refused to ever let another boy in again so that I couldn't get hurt. No man, no cry. And then I met you...and you where so hppy and talented and warm and sweet. And I didn't think that was possible. And I could never admit it to myself, but you're exactly what I've been looking for. I llove you, Seth. And there is nothing you can do to stop that. I'm lucky to have you.''

I sigh as I hold her in my arms, breathing in her sweet scent. How'd I ever get so lucky?

The next day in lee club we sing a song we wrote together.

Me-Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Micha-Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Both-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Me-And so I'm sailing through the sea  
Both-To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower

Me- in your hair

Micha-Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see 

Both-As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Everyone claps, but I am only feintly aware of that.

Because the moment Micha's lips touch mine, I everything else drfts away.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Lady Antebellum and Jason Mraz own the songs. And listen to the Glee version of lucky. 


	40. Chapter 40

WARNING: complete fluff in this chapter. Kim and Jared, Seth and Micha.

SPOV-

Micha and I hold hands as we walk to class.

''What's wrong,'' she asks when I stop and stare at the posters for prom.

''Why don't you run for prom queen,'' I ask as I look at her.

She stares at the poster and shrugs.

''I don't think I could win.''

I stare at her, shocked. She wouldn't win? She's smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, and talented. How could she not win?

''Why wouldn't you,'' I ask her.

''I...I don't think I'm pretty enough.''

''Micha...how many times do I have to tell you you're the most gorgeous girl I have ever met? You're eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. They're so deep, brown, and beautiful. Your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful, Micha,'' I remind her as I cradle her face in my hands.

She shrugs, 'Maybe, but I'm not prom queen material.''

I sigh.

If only she knew.

The next day, she's standing at her locker when I walk up to her.

''Hello, my beautiful girlfriend,'' i say as I kiss her on the cheek.

''Hello, my dapper boyfriend'' she smiles ''What's that behind your back, love?''

''What do you mean, lovely,'' I ask, acting dumb.

''You know what I mean, baby,'' she smirks as she attempts to grab it.

But I'm faster.

''I just wanted to let you know...even if you don't win prom queen, you're still my princess.''

I place the tiara on her head, and turn her so she faces the mirror in her locker.

Tears form in her eyes as she quickly turns to hug me.

''I love you,'' she whispers between kisses.

''I love you,'' I repeat in a whisper.

''My knight in shining armor,'' she smiles ''And the best thing I never knew I needed.''

KPOV-

I wipe my eyes as tears form.

''Are you okay,'' he asks, concern lacing his voice.

I nod.

We're sitting on the couch at his house, watching a movie

Well, I'm watching it. Jared is sitting on the other end with his notebook in his lap.

''Then why are you crying,'' he asks as he pulls me on to his lap.

His arms wrap around me, and I lean my head onto is shoulder.

''This is so beautiful,'' I whisper.

He places a kiss to my forehead.

'' I love you so much.''

I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

''You're so beautiful when you're being helpless romantic,'' he whispers in my ear.

I kiss him on his cheek,''You're so handsome.''

He smiles, and kisses me on the neck before moving away too quickly for my liking.

''And what, Mr. Thai, is that,'' I ask as I point to his notebook.

He turns the paper towards me, and I smile.

It's a drawing of me. My eyes are shining, and I'm making a heart with my hands. My hair is flowing as if I am standing in the wind, and I have on a long dress.

'Queen of Hearts' is written neatly in cursive at the top, and 'She got my heart racing in her skin tight jeans.' is at the bottom.

I smile as I take it from him.

''Jared, this absolutely beautiful.''

''Not as beautiful as the real thing,'' he smiles.

I kiss him on the cheek.

''Thank you, love. It's beautiful,'' I smile.

He holds me in his arms, and I lean against his chest.

I close my eyes. I see a house filled with Jared's art supplies. An easel, paint, paintbrushes, and pencils everywhere. My dance supplies are everywhere, and so are notebooks filled with songs.

Jared and I walking, each of us holding a little kid's hands. Pregnant, holding my stomach as I watch Jared and our son play in the yard. Celebrating their first birthday.

Yes...yes I can see it now.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Myer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns the Mine references, Ne-Yo owns the Never Knew I needed lyrics. I got the queen of hearts idea form Alice in Wonderland, the one by Disney that was directed by Tim Burton. Bruno Mars owns the Just The Way you are references. Katy Perry owns the Teenage Dream references.


	41. Chapter 41

KPOV-

''Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding,'' I ask as I flip the pages in the bridal magazine.

''I don't care as long as you're the bride.''

I smile as Jared kisses my cheek. We're sitting on the porch at his house.

''You look beautiful, by the way,'' he smiles before removing a lock of curled hair away from my face gingerly.

I smile and kiss his cheek again. I am wearing a bubblegum pink chiffon knee length bubble dress, black heels, and a white cardigan. My hair is in a curled ponytail.

''So...will you go to prom with me,'' he asks as he waves the tickets in front of my face.

''I don't know,'' I say seriously,''I have been getting a lot of offers...''

He looks devastated, and I smile before kissing him gently.

''I'm kidding, Jared. Of course I want to go to prom with you. I already have my dress picked out.''

''You're going to look absolutely radiant.''

I smile and kiss him again.

Sometimes, when I am alone in my room a night, I wonder how I ever got so lucky.

Jacob is kind, patient, sweet, talented, smart...my knight in shining armor after a pass with losers in tin foil. And he's so good to me...it makes me want to cry.

I love him, and he loves me. And he's my fiancé'.

I smile as I stare at the wedding ring on my fingers. When I was in tenth grade, I told myself I was going to marry Jared. I never thought that I would be engaged to Jared Thail. I never thought I'd be more to him than that geeky little girl who sat next to him in class and gave him a pencil almost every day.

I love him, and he loves me. And no, I will admit it doesn't make sense. I think he should be with someone beautiful like Stephanie.

But he loves me, and he makes me feel beautiful.

And maybe one day...maybe one day I will believe him.

I may not know a lot right now. All I know is that I love writing songs, I love Jared, and I am going to marry this boy.

Because Jared Thail is the best thing that has been and ever will be mine.

SPOV-

We're sitting in glee club, and Micha's singing a son she wrote about me.

She looks absolutely radiant, wearing a black dress and heels and her hair i those curls I love so much.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you 

And I love her in every way.

That night, we stumble iinto her bedroom whole we kiss.

We finally make it to her bed, sitting on the bed and continuing to kiss.

I stroke her thigh through her blue jeans.

Then, I unbutton them so she is only wearing her skirt and t-shirt.

I slowly rub her thigh as I push her back on the bed.

''Tonight,'' I whisper in her ear,''We're gonna make love.''

Disclamer-Stephane Meyer owns Twilight, and Taylor Swift owns the song and song references. I probably won't keep this chapter up; it was just to give me more ideas for this story so I don't lose interest.


	42. Chapter 42

SPOV-

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I notice is that Micha is lying next to me.

Her hair s fanned out under hair, and her left leg is straddled across my waist and her left arm is around me. I have an arm around her, and we're both on our sides and facing each other.

I stare at the clock. 7:02. Shit!

''Micha,'' I say, shaking her gently,''Baby, you have to get up.''

''Why,''' she groans.

''It's time to get ready for school.''

''I don't want to...I want to stay with you,'' she smiles before kissing me.

''Micha,'' I groan before rolling over so she's on her back.

Micha licks the corner of my mouth, and I tighten my grip on her waist.

She pushes me off and walks to her closet to put her robe on.

''I've got to take a shower,'' she says then, winking at me,'I'll be back.''

It may only be ten minutes before she comes back with a towel wrapped around her, but it was the longest ten minutes if my life.

She quickly changes into a sleeveless mixed-media dress with solid knit top and striped skirt.

''Zip me up?'' she asks while I pull on the second pair of jeans I carry around.

I kiss her shoulder as I zip the dress up, and she smiles before wrapping her arms around me.

''Las night was...'' I trail off.

''Amazing,'' she whispers.

''Incredible. I love you so much. It's like you knew exactly what to do.''

She blushes, puts on her black cardigan, and sits at her dresser to do her hair.

''What's wrong,'' I ask.

''Last night...was my first time.''

''But...but I thought you and...''

''We almost did. I mean...he wanted to...I didn't. I stopped him. John wasn't the love of my life. And you are.''

I smile as I kiss her gently on the lips.

She slides her black heels on, and we walk out to my car.

KPOV-

''Micha,'' I ask her as we're running in gym.

''Yeah,'' she asks.

''What exactly happened between you and Seth last night,'' I ask a smirk on my lips.

''Yeah,'' Allyson smirks as she runs on the other side of Micha,''You two look so happy.''

''None of your business, 'Micha mutters.

''Tell the truth...what was it like,'' I ask as we sit on the bench outside of the cafeteria.

''It was...wow.''

''Wow. Wow? That's all you have to say,'' I ask.

''Come on, Micha.''

''Okay...it was hot and amazing and...woah. There.''

''Oh...Allyson, our little baby is growing up,'' I smile.

''Shut the hell up,'' Micha smirks.

Allyson gasps.

''Young lady, you do not use that kind of lanuage!'' Allyson pretends to scold Micha.

I laugh as we go back into the locker room to get dressed.

I have on a coral eyelet dress with matching heels and cardigan, and my hair is straight down with a coral headband in it.

Allyson is wearing white lace eyelet dress, and her hair is in a plait. She has on white heels and a matching cardigan.

''I can't wait for prom in two day,'' I gush.

''Yup,'' Micha smiles ''Prom, and then next week is sectionals.''

We're having prom in May this year, and Micha, Allyson and I are getting ready at Micha's house.

''How are you going to do your hair,'' Allyson asks me.

''I don't know yet...you?''

''It's going to be in a curled side ponytail.''

''Maybe I'll do the same and but a flower clip in it. What about you, Micha,'' I ask.

''I don't know,'' she shrugs,''Maybe in waves.''

''I'll see you guys later. I have to go to practice,'' Allyson waves before walking away.

''Hey, gorgeous,'' I hear a sickly familiar voice say.

Micha and I turn and see John standing there, leaning against the locker next to mine.

''Leave her alone,'' I snap.

''Can it, Conweller. This is between me and Micha,'' he snaps before returning his attention back to Micha,''So I know what you and Clearwater did last night. I think I would have been better...we were so close to making love that night.''

''You mean that night you tried to rape me,'' Micha spits.

I grimace as the nauseated feeling I got the night Micha told me this returns.

''Whatever. The point is,'' he says, ''I need to talk to you.''

Micha turns me to then,''Go to class...I'll meet you in there.''

''Oka...should I tell Seth?''

I know if I tell Seth, he'll probably turn into a wolf in front of John. And we don't need that to happen.

''No. I'll talk to my boyfriend later,'' she tells me.

I nod, glare at John, and then turn to walk to my class.

Later that night, we are at Emily's house.

Emily, who is helping plan the wedding, is also a bridesmaid.

We're eating spaghetti, with me on Jared's lap, Rachel on Paul's, and Emily on Sam's. Claire is sitting on the floor with Quill, getting more spaghetti on her clothes and on the floor than actually in her mouth.

''I love you,'' I smile.

''I love you more.''

''I can't wait to marry you,'' I smile before kissing his nose.

''And I definitely can't wait to marry you. Micha and Seth are writing a song for it.''

''I know. She told me...,'' I smile before I kiss his forehead.

I cannot believe it. In just a few more months, I will be Mrs. Kim Thail. Jared and I will be married, and I will be living with him.

It's strange to think how, just last year before he began phasing, I was invisible to him. I was probably invisible to half the school...but Jared came. And someone noticed me.

Yeah, we get bullied for being in glee club, like getting food thrown at us.

But we get through it together, because no matter what comes our way -like bullies, singing competitions or parents who just don't understand that we're in love- Jared and I will make it through.

And we will make it through together.

The next chapter is the prom!

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.


	43. Chapter 43

THE DAY BEFORE PROM-

I walk down the halls with Micha, Allyson, and Daisy.

Today, I am wearing blue skinny leg jeans, brown boots, a grey tank tock, long, crochet, fingerless, grey gloves, I have my hair in a ponytail and I am wearing a panda hat. (Picture on profile)(I love pandas! They're beautiful!)

Allyson is wearing brown loafers, a long-sleeved button up white blouse, a blue plaid skirt, blue knee highs, and a blue sweater vest. Her hair is half up, half down, and she has a blue bow in it.

Daisy is wearing blue jeans, a black tank top, a pink hoodie vest, and a Hershey kiss necklace. Her hair is in a messy bun, and she has on sparkly pink converses.

Micha is wearing black jeans, black boots, an off the shoulder, short sleeved black shirt and black fishnet gloves. Her hair is in a curled ponytail over her right shoulder.

We're walking down the hall to glee, when Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Paul Mraz walk by and throw milkshakes at us.(A/N I chose that because my friend through one at me last week, but I have never had a slushy thrown at me.)

''Losers,'' Jacob laughs as they keep walking.

And now we're freezing, and covered in a delicious dairy treat that has turned its back to us, freaking traitor.

When we finally make it to glee practice, Seth, Jared, Anthony, and Mikey rush to us.

''Whoa, what happened,'' Jared asks as he wipes some of the bits of strawberries from my face.

''Jacob, Embry, and Paul freaking through milkshakes at us,' I respond.

A low growl rumbles in Seth and Jared's chest, and Micha and I mouth for both of them to calm down.

''Girls, what happened'' Mr. Jenks asks, walking into the room and holding a cup of coffee.

''Nothing, we just got milkshakes thrown at us No big deal,'' I say.

''It is big deal,'' Jared tells me seriously,''You cannot walk around in those clothe for the rest of the day, it's only the second class period.''

''He's right girls. You'll have to wear your gym clothes.''

After we change, Mr. Jenks sits us down to talk.

''So, as you know, next week is sectionals. And you plan to sing Don't Stop Believing by Journey, right?''

We all nod, even Embry (who we unwillingly let in the glee club after our Lady Gaga performance).

''You need to decide on another song,'' Mr. Jenks says then.

''Eew,'' Kayla whines.

''Because,'' he ignores her,''The requirements include a two song minimum.''

''What song are we singing,'' Justin asks.

''Well...I was thinking you'd sing two more. Rain on My Parade, and Don't Stop Believing''

''Really?'' Mikey asks then.

''Yes. ''

Before I know it, the bell rings and we're all going to our classes.

''I'll see you at lunch, ''Jared tells me, unwillingly letting go of my hand so that he can go to history class and I can go to English.

''Okay,'' I smile before kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the other direction.

''Is Taylor helping you get ready for prom,'' I ask Micha when she walks by my side to English.

''Probably,'' she says.

''Has she met Seth,'' I ask.

''Yes. And she threatened to kick his ass if he ever hurt me,'' she laughs then.

Yea. Taking pictures for prom is definitely going to be amazing.

DAY OF PROM-

I take a step back to stare at myself in the mirror.

My dress flows over my body perfectly, making every curve noticed. My silver shoes fit my feet perfectly, and my hair is in a curled ponytail that flows over my shoulder gracefully, secured with a flower clip that matches my dress.

''You look great, Kim,'' Gina says from her spot on Micha's bed.

''Thanks,'' smile before sitting at Micha's vanity to put my makeup on.

Micha walks in then.

Her dress goes perfectly with her coppery complexion, and her hair falls perfectly down her back in soft curls, complete with a silver comb tucked neatly in the side. She has on white heels, and her makeup looks natural.

''Micha, you look amazing,' I smile before hugging her.

''Thanks so do you.'''

''ComE on downstairs, girls! I want pictures of you.

We pose for our mom.

And then the doorbell rings.

''I've got it,'' Gina smiles before bouncing to the door.

Sometimes I am just so jealous of how cut she is. She has on blue skinny leg jeans a baby pink shirt, and pink heels.

''Well don't you two look handsome,'' she laughs before stepping aside to let in Jared and Seth.

And I have to admit that, standing there with a black tuxedo and dress shoes and his hair every bit unruly and somehow orderly as it is on any normal day...Jared looks like a teenage dream.

''Kim,'' e smiles as he steps up to me,''You look absolutely breath taking.''

He kisses my forehead as I return his compliment my voice revealing how dazed I still am.

After moving our eyes away from each other, something better said than done once we get lost in each other's eyes we notice my mom staring at us.

''Kimberly...why didn't you tell me you were going to the prom with Jared,'' she sneers through clenched teeth.

''Mom...I love him. And he loves me.''

She sighs and shakes her head, giving me her best it's-just-teenage-infatuation-and-it-will-never-last look.''

Jared and I do our best to ignore her wary stare as he puts the beautiful orange corsage on my wrist. I pin his boutonniere to his tuxedo jacket.

''Okay, now let me get a picture of all four of you, Ms. Albright smiles.

We smile at the camera, and she snaps about five pictures.

''Oh, you two are going up so quickly,'' she gushes to Micha and me,'I remember when you two used to run through the sprinklers together.''

''Mom, that was yesterday'' Micha smiles.

Ms. Albright waves her hand dismissively,''Oh details, details. Now, you guys have fun.''

We assure that we will before walking out to Jared's car.

I can hear the music before we even walk into the gym. It's loud, blasting through the walls.

Jared holds the door for me, and Seth holds the door for me.

It isn't long before a slow song comes on, and my head is on Jared's shoulder with my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands are on my waist, and we're just swaying back and forth to Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo.

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

It reminds me of Jared in so many ways. We changed each other's plans. Jared is the perfect distraction for me whenever life gets to hectic for me to handle on my own.

I never thought Jared would ever notice me, so it is certainly unexpected that he did. He's so sweet, and I love him more than he could ever possibly know.

I love when he laughs he gets dimples. I love how his eyes light up when he smiles. I like how he knowingly pouts when he is confused and leans his head so that his cheek rests against his hand.

In short, I love the little things about him that no one else seems to notice.

I knew I liked Jared. Actually...I just knew I was at last infatuated with him.

But I didn't think I'd ever need him like this. Like I need air.

Like I need him to breath.

Imprint or not, I'm in love with Jared and we are getting married

And I know Jared feels the same way. He loves me. He tells me all of the time. 

I smile as he kisses my head, whispering that he loves me in my ear as we stray back and forth.

''I love you, too,' I sigh before snuggling closer to my boyfriend.

And nothing will ever change that.

SPOV-

Micha's arms tighten around me as the fast song slowly drifts into a slower song.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

''You know that's exactly how I feel about you'' she whispers in my ear.

My arms tighten around her waist, keeping her close to me.

''I know,'' I respond before kissing her on the forehead.

''I love you so much,' she whispers.

''I love you, too,''' I remind her.

She looks absolutely beautiful, with her jet black hair framing her gorgeous face and her eyes closed as we swayed to the music.

''Johns staring at you,'' I growl.

''Because I am with the best boyfriend in the room and not him.''

''I can't believe he ever hurt you,'' I whisper before kissing her shoulder.

''And I can't believe we fell in love,'' she whispers. ,''You and I belong together.''

I kiss her on the head,''I promise you, I will never hurt you. I will never leave you.''

''I know,'' she whispers before kissing me gently.

The kiss is amazing, and soon Micha is the only thing that matters in my world as the rest of the world seems to drift away so that I can focus on her soft, warm lips moving against mine.

We pull apart, and she smiles as she lays her head on my shoulder.

Imprint or not, I will always be i love with Micha King.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight Ne-Yo and Disney own Never Knew I Needed, and Paramore owns The Only Exception. 


	44. Chapter 44

KPOV-

''I can't believe we made it to sectionals again,' I smile as we walk into the green room.

After weeks of practice, we are back where we were last year.

''I know,'' Micha smiles from her place on Seth's back.

Micha, Allyson, Kayla, Daisy and I sit across from the boys.

We are wearing black, spaghetti strapped dresses with red sashes, and we have on black heels.

The boys have on long-sleeved black shirts, black pants, and red ties and black shoes.

''I'm so nervous, Daisy sighs.

''It's really easy,'' I smile, 'Just don't stare at the audience too long.''

''Hey, guys,'' Mr. Jenks smiles as he walks in.

''Hey,'' we chorus back.

''Are you all ready?''

''As ready as I will ever be with a solo,'' Allyson smiles.

Surprisingly Micha gave Allyson her solo.

''You'll do great, Allyson,'' Anthony smiles before kissing her forehead.

''Curtain time,'' she smiles when the lights in the room flicker.

''Are you going to be okay,'' Jared asks me as we line up outside of the curtain to the entrance of the auditorium.

''I am fine,'' I smile before kissing his cheek.

On one side it's Seth, Micha, Anthony, Justin and Mikey.

On my side, it is me, Jared, Daisy, Matthew, and Embry.

''Are you ready Allyson,'' I ask as the music starts.

She nods, before going through the curtain at her cue.

I smile at the surprise. The audience is expecting us to start on stage, not at the back of the auditorium.

Allyson-Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
You'll turn at that, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
A freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a comer,  
I simply got to march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

And that's when we walk form the back and towards the stae to stnd with Allyson. The crowd is on their feet, clapping for us.

I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
You'll turn at that, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade

When the clapping dies down and everyone sits, we begin our first song.

Seth-I get up, and nothing gets me down  
You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
Micha-And I know, baby just how you feel  
Both-You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real

Boys-Oh can't you see me standing here  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen

girls-(ain't the worst that you've seen)  
boys-Oh can't you see what I mean

girls-(can't you see what I mean)

All-Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead, jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump

Girls-(Ohh, oh)

Seth-Hey you

girls-(who said that)  
Seth-Baby how you been  
All-You say you don't know, you won't know

Seth-Until we begin

boys-Well can't you see me standing here  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen

girls-(am not the worst that you've seen)  
Seth-Oh can't you see what I mean

girls-(cant you see what I mean)

All-Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead, jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump

Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead, jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump

Ohhh, oh, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump

Everyone gives us another standing ovation, and Micha and Seth take Jared and my places.

Jared-Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Me-Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Jared-A singer in a smoky room  
Me-A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Both-For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

All-Strangers waiting  
Me and Jared-Up and down the boulevard  
All-Their shadows searching in the night  
Me and Jared-Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Me-Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Me and Jared-Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Me-Some will win, some will lose  
Both-Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

All-Strangers waiting  
Me and Jared-Up and down the boulevard  
All-Their shadows searching in the night  
Me and Jared-Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

All-Don't stop believin'  
Me and Jared-Hold on to that feelin'  
All-Streetlight people

All-Don't stop believin'  
Me and Jared-Hold on to that feeling  
All-Streetlight people

All-Don't stop

Everyone claps again, and we exit the stage so that we can take our seats in the auditorium

.

Two more groups go. They sing OMG by Usher, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benetar, and Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Soon, all three groups are on stage to see who has made it to nationals.

Second place is the glee club from Seattle.

''And now'' the announcer says,''First place is...''

Win or lose, we are still a glee club. And that's all that matters. All that matters is that we are a group of singers who love each other and love to sing.

''The La Push High glee club! Congratulations, you are going to nationals.''

It takes time for all of that to sink in, but we are soon cheering as they give us our trophy. Jared and Mr. Jenks hold it as we cheer, and the crowd cheers too.

When we are back on the bus, we are still buzzing from the excitement of the announcement that we are going to go to nationals.

''Guys,'' Mr. Jenks says,''I am very proud of you.''

''Thank you, Mr. Jenks,'' Daisy smiles.

''We did great today, but we have a lot of work to do before we go to nationals.''

We all nod to show we understand.

Everyone talks again as the bus drives.

I lean my head against Jared's shoulder. I could stay in this moment together, with Jared by my side and the glee club united.

I love these guys. They are my family, and we have been through so much together.

So I know we can take on anything: bullies, singing competitions, rival singing groups, off key singers.

I smile to myself when Jared kisses my forehead.

I definitely can't wait for nationals.

Quick question-if Micha broke up with Seth again, how would you feel? This is my little sister's idea; I don't think I'll use it.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Van Halen owns Jump, Journey owns Don't Stop Believing, and Don't Rain on my Parade is from the movie Funny Girl. I don't know who sings it yet. Listen to the glee version for all of them.


	45. Chapter 45

SPOV-

I kiss down her neck as we sit in front of the school.

We're sitting in my truck.

I slide her sleeved off her shoulder so I can kiss her shoulder.

''Did I give you that'' I ask as I trace her latest hickey with my finger.

''Uh...yeah,'' she rolls her eyes.

I suck on her shoulder gently loving the way she moans my name.

''Well I am definitely going to have to be a lot more careful with the hickey placement.''

She laughs and captures my lips with her sweet, soft ones.

''We have to go to class,'' I murmur as I kiss her back.

''Mhm'' she mutters before unbuttoning my shirt as she kisses my neck.

''Seriously'' I moan as my arms tighten around her waist.

''Well isn't it Miceth,'' Kim and Jared smirk as we walk in.

''What?''

''It's your couple name. Allyson and Anthony are Allysony Mikey and Daisy are Mikisy, Matthew and Lydia are Matdia, and Kim and I are Kimred,'' Jared smiles before kissing Kim's head.

''Wow...'' Micha rolls her eyes.

''Looking good, Micha,'' John whistles as he walks by.

And then he touches her ass.

And it's the exact same thing as Matthew...and I know I should just ignore it.

But it was easier to ignore when it was Matthew because she rolled her eyes at him. And now...now she's tensed.

''Don't touch her'' I growl at John.

''And what are you going to do about it Clearwater?''

* * *

KPOV-

''Okay guys'' Jared says, stepping in between them ,''Seth calm down. John, stay the hell away from my little sister.''

I smile when John rolls his eyes and leaves.

This is another reason I love Jared so much. He's almost as protective of Micha as he is of me. Micha is like my sister, and he loves her like a sister, too.

But right now...

''Hey, Micha...can I talk to you,''' I ask.

''Sure,'' she says.

We head to her locker, and i turn to face her.

''You didn't tell Seth about what John did,''' I ask, the disgust from what he did evident in my voice.

''No...Not yet. I didn't want him to phase and attack John.''

''You need to tell him...besides, it's not your fault.''

She nods ,''I'll tell him tonight. Just don't say anything to him Kim. And tell Jared not to tell him,'' she tells me while we head to class.

''Okay,'' I agree.

But I still cannot get the disgusted feeling out of my stomach that John forced her.

But I can't imagine how Seth will feel. Jared and I where pissed, shocked and angry.

But Micha is Seth's imprint.

''Happy anniversary,'' Jared smiles, breaking me from my thoughts.

''Happy anniversary,'' I smile as I reach into my locker and pull out his gift.

He smiles and gives me mine.

I open it gently not wanting to rip the wrapping paper too much.

And there it is: the CD I have waited for since I was fourteen.

''Jared,'' I squeal. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughs, tightening his grip on me ,''Take it easy, baby. It's just a CD.''

''Yeah, but it's the CD from the musical Wicked! I have been looking for this forever!''

''I'm glad you like it,'' he smiles before kissing my forehead and opening his gift.

He pulls out the picture frame, and smiles.

It's a picture of us, taken one week after we started dating.

His arm is around me, and we're sitting on First Beach on a log. I have my head leaning against his shoulder.

He pulls me into his arms, cradling me against his chest, before turning me to face him so that I can kiss him.

And, as always, I become completely lost in the feel of Jared's lips on mine.

Best anniversary ever.

* * *

SPOV-

''Hey, Clearwater,'' Greg asks me in class.

I ignore him.

''Did you get in Micha's pants yet?''

I whip around to face him.

What the hell?

''Because I'd love to get a piece of that.''

''Seriously,'' Eric cuts in ,''Because I'd love to get in her ants. Maybe even Kim Conweller's pants...''

''Stay the hell away from them,'' I growl ''Especially Micha.''

''So you have gotten in her pants.''

''And he's not the only one.''

''John, stay the hell away from her,'' I growl out, my fury rising as I begin to shake ,''She'd never cheat on me.''

He leans in so that our faces are mere inches apart.

''Really? Then go ask her why she wasn't with you last night? ''

The bell rings, and I walk straight to my next class.

''Hey,'' Kim smiles as she sits next to me.

''Hi,'' I mutter.

''I'm guessing you heard about Micha and John...'' she whispers.

I snap my head up ,''You knew?''

She nods sadly ,''So does Jared.''

''Why the hell didn't you tell me,'' I spit.

''Because she was going to tell you. She really loves you, Seth. More than you can ever know.''

Love. She loves me. If she loves me she would have told me that she cheated on me again. That I'm not good enough for her.

I should have known she'd only break my heart.

The bell rings, and everyone piles out so we can go to our next classes.

As soon as the halls are clear, I do something I haven't done in a while.

I cry. I never thought she'd make me cry again. For a second...just a second I thought...but no. She's already got her hooks in me so deep.

I open up my locker and take out the little velvet jewelry box and open it...

And stare at the engagement ring.

And I was actually going to ask her to marry me...beg her to let me spend the rest of my life with her.

I throw it down, slamming my locker shut.

This time, Seth Clearwater is the heartbreaker.

Later that night, I finally knock on her door.

''Hey, baby,'' she smiles before kissing me.

''Hi'' I mutter keeping my voice even.

''So, I thought we'd watch a movie and then...what's wrong,'' she asks as she stares up at me.

''Why where you with John last night,'' I ask.

She freezes, her skin flushing a little bit.

''How did you find out?''

''From John. Why didn't you just tell me?''

''I am so, so sorry Seth. You were never supposed to find out like this.''

''You could have just told me,'' I spit, turning around to walk back out into the rain.

She follows me, 'Seth, please-''

''Please what,'' I cut her off, 'Forgive you and go back to letting you break my heart. No, Micha. Not this time.''

''Seth, I love you.''

''You don't love me.''

''I do love you, Seth. I'd never cheat on you again. ''

''You don't,'' I growl.

She falls to her knees and tries to grab me around the waist.

_And there you are on your knees...begging for forgiveness. Begging for me._

''I did not really cheat on you.''

_Just like I've always wanted..._

''Then what the hell do you call this? Micha, you slept with him!''

''But...,''

_But I'm so sorry._

''Shut up. I'm trying not to phase...and I can't do this right now. I'll see you tomorrow in school.''

I turn to leave, ignoring her astonished look. The look I've given her begging for her to come back.

_And it's too late for you to come around._

In glee the next day, she sits in the chair next to Kim, who is trying to calm her down every time she bursts into tears again.

I made her cry just like she made me cry.

Heartbreak is a bitch.

''This song basically sums up my feelings for Micha.''

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no

''And,'' I say when I am done, 'I always want to let you all know I'm quitting glee club.''

''What'' Mikey asks.

''Seth, you can't quit glee club. We need you'' Allyson says.

''I'm sorry guys...I just don't feel like singing anymore.''

I turn to leave, and Micha follows me out the door and to my car.

''Seth...come on don't leave me.''

I get in my car, ignoring her.

''Seth, please,'' she begs.

I ignore her, starting my car up.

_It's too late to catch me now._

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Bruno Mars owns Grenade, and there are references to White Horse by Taylor Swift in here. Future Writer Girl gave me the idea for this chapter, and the next. There are quotes from the movie The Twilight Saga: Eclipse


	46. Chapter 46

SPOV-

''Are you okay,'' I ask her for what I am sure is like the fifteenth time that hour,''Are you hurt? Do I need to call your mom?''

''Seth, I'm fine honey.''

''Micha...no, you're not. If I had just listened to you when you tried to tell me he raped you,' I whisper, growling the last bit.

''Honey I'm fine,'' she insists.

''You were hit by a car, Micha.''

''Yes. And I broke my leg and arm. But I am fine.''

''Micha,''' I whisper, holding her hand.

''Seth I love you.''

I shake my head ''You just had surgery. You need to sleep.''

''I'm not tired,'' she tells me.

''Micha, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere.''

''I know,'' she smiles.

I pull my jacket off and crawl into bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist carefully as to not hurt her bruises even more.

She snuggle into my chest, and whispers,''Seth I was in the hospital for two weeks and you stayed with me. I know you love me, and I love you. No one can change that.''

I smile and kiss her head.

''Get some sleep, baby. You have school tomorrow.''

KPOV-

Not much as hanged. Micha and Seth broke up and got back together again, and my parents found out what a great guy Jared is when he wouldn't let me go until I stopped crying.

''Miceth,'' Daisy squeals from behind me.

Seriously, Daisy is talented, nice and smart, and she looks pretty today. She has on a blue plaid skirt, white blouse and blue sweater. Her hair is in its usual curls with a blue headband, and she has on white knee socks and black Mary Janes.

''I look up and see Micha and Seth in the door.

She has on long sleeved, red shirt, blue jean vest, blue hean capris, and black converses. Her hair is in a side ponytail.

Seth has on blue jeans and a grey shirt and sneakers.

He's helping her with her crutches, concentration and love on his face.

''Hey guys,'' she smiles.

''Micha,'' I smile before giving her a hug.

One by one, we all hug her before Seth helps her to her seat.

''You look great,'' she smiles at me.

''Tank,'' I smile.

I a wearing blue skinny leg jeans, brown boys, and a long-sleeved blue top with a black vest. My hair is in a messy side ponytail.

''Welcome back, Micha,'' Mr. Jenks smiles.

''Thank you,'' she smiles,''But I am ready to start getting ready for nationals.''

We all cheer at that.

''We still need to decide what songs to sing. Any suggestions?''

Daisy raises her hand ''I think Kim should write the song.''

''Excuse me,'' I ask, looking back at her face to make sure I heard her correct.

''I said you should writ the song. You're good,'' she shrugs.

''Well, Ms. Conweller, will you?''

Everyone looks at me then.

''Fine.''

Everyone cheers again.

''Now we just have to decide two more songs and practice the choreography.''

''Mr. Jenks, we are the glee club. We can do anything.''

''She's right, Mr. Jenks,'' Allyson says, 'we're smart, talented-''

''Glee club rules!''

''And we can do this,'' Daisy says.

''She's right.''

''To nationals!''

We cheer again, and I smile at them.

We've made it through sectionals, regionals, and now we are going to nationals.

My family and I are going to nationals.

SPOV-

Micha is at Kim's house with Allyson, Daisy and of course Kim, and I am sitting in the arm chair across from her father, who is on the couch.

''Why are you here, Clearwater.''?

''Sir...I need to...ask you something.''

''Go ahead.''

''As you know...I love your daughter. She's the love of my life...in fact, she is my life. I love her more than you or she or anybody else could ever know. And I wanted to ask your permission to marry her.''

''Tell me why i should let you my daughter.''

''I promise I'll treat her right, and she'll never stop feeling loved. Just...please, Mr. King.''

''I think...I think you'll treat her right. Much better than John. So, yes you have my permission to marry my daughter.''

I smile, 'Thank you so, so much Mr. King. I promise I will never hurt her, and I'll love her forever.''

''I know you will,'' he smiles at me.

I smile again.

Maybe I really am good enough for her.

KPOV-

''Okay, so truth or dare,'' I ask Allyson.

''Truth,' she tells me.

''Who would you date in your school besides your boyfriend?''

''Um...Matthew.''

''Ew, my brother?'' Daisy groans.

''Um...truth.'

''When and with who was your first kiss,'' Allyson smirks.

''With Mikey at the senior's dance.''

''Mouth or cheek?''

''Mouth,'' Daisy smile before turning to Micha,''Truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''Who was your first crush.''?

''Paul Meraz,'' she smirks before turning to me,''Kim...truth or dare.''

''Truth.''

''Did you really run when Jared proposed?''

''Yeah,'' I nod.

''And now you, two are in love,'' Daisy smirks before making kissing noises at me.

I roll my eyes as my mom sticks her head in the doorway.

''Daisy, Allyson, Mikey and Anthony are downstairs.''

''Okay, thank toy, Mrs. Conweller,'' Daisy smiles sweetly.

''We'll see you guys tomorrow,'' Allyson and Daisy say before leaving.

And then Micha turns to me.

''So have you told Seth you got into Julliard,'' I ask as I lean against my bed.

''No...Have you told Jared you got into Julliard?''

''No. I am telling him tomorrow.''

''Telling me what tomorrow?'' I hear Jared ask from the doorway.

''Hey,'' I smile at him.

''Hey,'' he smiles back,''Micha, Seth is outside.''

''Thanks,'' she smiles before leaving ''See ya later, guys.''

''Bye,'' we chorus before Jared walks over and puts his arms around my waist.

''So you got into Julliard,'' he asks.

'How did you know,'' I ask.

''Kim...who do you think told Mr. Jenks to recommend you?''

I wipe the tears from my eyes before hugging him.

''I'm going to miss you,'' I whisper.

''And I'll miss you...but you'll be my beautiful, amazing,, sexy wife then,'' he smiles before kissing my head ,''So let's go to our favorite restaurant and celebrate our engagement and your acceptance into Julliard.''

We go to the diner, and Sally takes are order.

''A cheeseburger, half of a chocolate milkshake, and onion rings,'' she asks, a smile on her face.

''As always,'' I laugh my hand on my cellphone.

I resume my phone call as she turns to Jared, 'And a whole pizza for you right.''

''Yep,'' he smiles.

''Coming right up,'' she laughs before walking away.

''All set. Everything will be ready for our wedding,'' I smile before kissing him gently.

''And I have the most beautiful fiancé' in the world.''

I smile,''Kimberly Thail...''

''I like it,'' he smiles before kissing my hand, 'and I love you.''

I smile.

And despite the fact we only have one week to get ready for our biggest singing competition ever, and prepare a song for graduation...I feel like nothing else matters.

Because when Jared smiles, the whole world stops and starts for a wild...

And I see sparks fly whenever Jared smiles.

I need help deciding on two more songs for nationals. I am doing Born This Way by Lady Gaga for sure. Also, I wanted to do like on Glee, where the shirts said what they didn't like about themselves. I just don't want to use the same ones. And I need ones for Micha, Seth, Daisy, Matthew, Kim, and Jared. Also, for a future chapter, I need knew characters names because all of the names I am coming up with I have used. So if you have any names...please tell me. Future writer girl gave me the idea for this chapter, I just had to achange it a little so that the story will keep going the way I want it to.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and there are references to Taylor Swift and Bruno Mars songs in this chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

KPOV-

''I think I'm going to be sick.''

''There are so many people in the audience.''

''Stop saying that.''

''How's my hair?''

''Nobody gives a shit, Lydia.''

''How am I supposed to sing a solo?''

''Guys every last one of you need to calm down.''

It's nationals, and we are all sitting in the green room.

Girls have on a blue A-line sweetheart mini taffeta tulle cocktail dress, matching heels, and our hair in curled ponytails that flow over our shoulders.

The boys have on long sleeved black shirts, black pants, black shoes, and ties that match our dresses.

''Guys, relax,'' Mr. Jenks tells us again,''Cal down.''

''How are we supposed to be calm, Mr. Jenks,'' Allyson asks.

''I have watched you all grow as a family, and put your talent and hearts into every song you perform. And it doesn't matter if we win nationals or not. We made it this far, because you guys work and sang together. And that's exactly what you're going to do. I believe in you guys.''

The lights flicker revealing that is time for us to go on.

We all walk out.

We're starting with Daisy and Mikey on stage, and the rest of us will come out from backstage during the chorus.

Daisy-I can't pretend  
to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

Mikey-Say what you want  
or don't talk at all 

Daisy-Not gonna let you fall

Me-Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true  
Understand,  
We'll always be more than a band  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...

Then, we get to our real first song.

Jared-Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
Me-'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you 

Seth-I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
Micha-We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Lydia and Embry-Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly

Daisy and Mikey-So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember 

Allyson-You're the one thing  
Anthony-I can't get enough of  
Both-So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

All-I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Matthew and Allyson-With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know 

Me and Jared-So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control 

Micha and Seth-Yes I know what's on your mind  
Micha-When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

Jared-Just remember  
Me-You're the one thing  
Both-I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something

All-This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

I sit on the stool that Justin brought out for me.

He gets his guitar ready as Micha, Daisy and Allyson prepare to sing back up.

Me-I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered 

We survived two great school years together, ignoring all of the milkshakes, eggs, and insults thrown our way.

And bring on everyone who wants to be like us.

Because no one is going to forget this glee club.

I said, remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

And the kids at school who could never make us stop singing. Who were mad because we were on top of the world when we won regionals and sectionals?

A band of singers in ripped up jeans, singing because that's just what we do.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Long live every obstacle that never stopped us, because the La Push Glee club does not back down from rival glee clubs, bullies or singing competition.

I had the time of my life ignoring bullies and singing my heart out with this glee club.

And I remember the looks of shock and happiness on everyone's face when they announced we'd one at sectionals and regionals.

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break or fall 

And I hope that these memories will break our fall when we all say goodbye at summer vacation.

And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

And I hope that one day, when we are all grown and have kids; they will see the pictures of us. And they will ask who I am...and my friends will tell them my name.

They will tell them how the crowds went wild and how I hope they shine. How we sang our hearts out, loving every second that the lyrics to an inspiring song fell from our lips and into the ears of people who listened to us singing.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you 

And I had the time of my life with my friends. My family. From every signing competition to the times we just sang because we can, we have grown closer. We made it through singing competitions to get all the way to nationals.

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered 

The crowd gives us a standing ovation, and smile.

Because we're not losers. And if we are we're the coolest losers that they have ever met. Because, in a way, we are all ignored. Like shadows in a faded night we're invisible. There but no one seems to see or hear us.

And singing is how we get people to listen.

Three more glee clubs go, and then it is time to find out who won nationals.

''Well, I know you are all excited to find out who won. Well, in third place, we have the glee club from right here in New York.''

They get their trophy...okay they snatch it from the judge because they're obviously pissed.

''In second place,'' the judge continues.

''And finally,'' he says eventually,''The winners of nationals is...''

Everyone stares, and I grip Jared's hand as we wait to find out who won nationals.''


	48. Chapter 48

KPOV-

''The winner of nationals is...''

We all stare at the judge, wishing he'd just tell us who won.

''The La Push High Glee Club,'' he booms.

We just stand there, shocked, before the news finally sinks in and we erupt into loud cheers, applauses, and hugs.

Because we did it. We won nationals, even when no one else believed in us.

When milkshakes are hurled at us and nobody believes.

But we never stopped believing.

And we hold the trophy up for our parents, who are standing in the audience and clapping.

Even my parents.

I smile.

Because I am not Mr. and Mrs. Conweller's daughter. I'm not Carson and Gina Conweller's little sister. I am not even Jared's girlfriend.

I am Kim Conweller-Thail (soon, at least) and I am a singer.

TWO HOURS LATER-

After celebrating, we go out to the fountain in front of the hotel to take a group picture.

And, of course, this picture is just as crazy as the last one.

2 week later-

We're at graduation, and we have to perform as soon as the last diploma.

All of us girls are wearing white shirts, black leggings and short black ruffled skirts.

The boys are wearing black pants and white shirts.

All-Hum hum hum hum  
hum hum hum hum  
hum hum hum hum hum x2

Seth-Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Micha and Seth-Lean on me!  
All-when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Micha-Please!

all-please)  
swallow your pride

all-(pride)  
Micha-if I have things  
you need to borrow  
all-(For)

Micha- for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

All-So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Me-Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
Jared-I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need

both of us-somebody to lean on

All-(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

Jared-If

all-(If)  
there is a load!

all-(there is a load)  
you have to bare

all-(you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
Jared-I'm

all- I am

Jared-right up the road  
I'll share your load 

all-if you just call me

all-Call me

Daisy-(I'm calling)  
Call me

Lydia-(when you need a friend)  
All-Call me

Justin-(call me)  
All-Call me

Seth-(call me)

me-(when you need a friend)  
all-Call me

Micha-(when you need a friend) 

all-Call me

Jared-(if you need a friend) 

all-Call me

Allyson-(any time of day 

all-Call me

me-It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
Micha-lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
Justin-lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
Mikey-lean on lean on lean on me  
Ally-I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
all-I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
me-Yeah

And it's official. We're no longer high schoolers.

And it's not over yet, because we always go to firs

When we are done singing, we hear giggling.

We all look up, and see Daphane Hayes, Anna Roberts, and Haley Rivers.

Daphane moved here with her mom when she remarried. She has shoulder length curly, red hair, big blue eyes, and freckles. She' in the eighth grade.

Anna Roberts is in eighth grade, too. She has coppery skin, long brown hair and big brown doe eyes with green specks in them.

And Haley Rivers has coppery skin, short black hair in a boob and big green eyes that she got from her mother.

''Hi, Matthew,'' they giggle as they walk by.

Matthew smiles and waves back before turning to Lydia, Embry, Justin, Mikey, Daisy, Allyson Micha, eth, Jared, and me.

''What was that about,'' he asks.

''I think they like you,'' I smirk.

''Sweet,'' he smiles.

''Hi, Lydia,'' Zachariah Livingston says.

She blushes and waves at the thirteen year old brunette.

Later that night, Jared and I are walking together holding each other's hands.

''You are so beautiful,'' he tells me.

''Oh, I am, am I?''

''Yes,'' he responds, kissing me on the forehead and tightening his grip on my hand.

''And next month I will be married to you,'' I smile as I stare in his deep brown eyes,''Mrs. Kim Conweller-Thail.''

''I love that,'' he smiles as he kisses my forehead.

I smile and gently squeeze his hand.

I love Jared, and he loves me. We were made for each other, to love each other forever.

And no one is going to stop me from loving Jared Thail.

SPOV-

''I love you'' I whisper in her ear.

''I love you, too'' she smiles.

I kiss her forehead as we lie in her bed listening to music.

I've seen her in skirts, formal dresses, and heels. But she has never looked as beautiful as when her hair is fanned out on her pillow and he is dressed in sweats.

''I can't believe you're leaving for Julliard,'' I tell her before kissing her forehead.

''I know,'' he whispers as she snuggles into my chest.

''Sometimes I wonder how I ever got so lucky.''

''Sometimes,'' he smiles as she traces circles on my chest,'' I wonder the same thing. You're my missing puzzle piece.''

''I can't believe you love me. That you chose me over Matthew...I don't exactly look like Jacob or Paul...I'm not as muscular, and I have a baby face.''

''I don't look like Allyson or Kim, and you still think I'm beautiful. Seth Clearwater, I love you. You have one of the purest, kindest, sweetest hearts I have ever seen. And you are absolutely without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever met.''

''I don't deserve you'' I sigh as I cradle her face in one of my hands.

We kiss again, this time slower and more passionate.

One day, I'm going to make her Mrs. Micha Clearwater

One day she'll be in my life forever.

I'm pregnant and it's going well...and I think it is going to be a boy. I won't know for two more weeks.

Being pregnant makes you hormonal, and I cried when I wrote the previous chapter.

I got the names for Daphane, Zachariah, Anna, and Haley from Ilovepeeta98 and voltri Princess.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Bill Withers owns Lean on Me but listen to the Glee Version. I don't own Glee, and for the previous chapter, Taylor Swift owns Long Live and Time of my Life was on the movie Dirty Dancing. Listen to the Glee version.


	49. Chapter 49

KPOV-

I stare at myself in the mirror.

I don't know how Gina did it but I look amaing. I alook sexxy. I look confident and beautiful and strong and poised and graceful, like a princes who is so sure of herself and so prepared...

I look llike a bride.

I do a spin in the mirrors so that I can get a good look at my wedding dress.

My wedding dress is a white satin, knee length, spagheti strapped gown. My hair falls straight down in curls, and my vail is white, mid length and lacey. My shoes are white, peeptoe shoes. My makeup looks amazing and for the first time in my life...I feel truly beautiful.

I hear knock on the door.

''Come in,'' I say.

Micha and Gina walk in wearing their bridesmaid dresses and holding their green and white bouquets.

And, for once, I actually feel prettier than them.

But they do look flawless, as usual.

As my maid of honor Gina's dress is a shade darker than Micha, Allyson and Daisy's.

''You look so beaautiful, Kim,'' she smiles as she give me a hug.

''You really do'' Micha smiles before hugging me.

''You guys look great, too,'' I smile.

Gina's hair is in a curled ponytail ,and she has a blue flower that matches the dresses in her hair.

Micha's hair is in a curled ponytail, too. She has a blue flower in her hair, and Allyon and Daisy both have there hair in buns with blue flowers.

We sit in their for a minute, just talking.

Gina rises ,''I'm going to go make sure everything is okay.''

She exits the room, and my mom walks in.

She looks stunning, wearig a floor length, champagne colored chiffon gown with a matching long sleeve shrug. Her hair is straight down, and she has on red lipstick.

''Micha, can you give me a minute alone with Kim,'' she asks.

Micha stands up and leaves, and my mo turns to me,

''You look beautiful, Kimmy,'' she smiles.

Kimmy. Something she hasn't called me since I was eight.

''Kimberly'' she says as she puts the jewled comb in my hair ,''I know I haven't always been a very good mother, And I get caught up in work and I pay a lot of attention to your brother and sister. And...I am so sorry I dissaproved of Jared.''

''Mom, you don't have to do this,'' I tell her.

''Yes, I do Kimberly,'' she says as she helps me stand up.

We stare in the mirror and I finally see how much I look like my mom.

In this light, we both have the same green flecks in our eyes. I notice how our hair is exactly the same: black hair with brown higlights. Same button noses, same chubby cheeks.

''You remind me so much of myself when I was your age: determinated, smart, and in love.''

She turns me to face her.

''I know I haven't always been there for you...but I am so so proud of you. And Jared is a wonderful man. If you could only see the way he looks at you...it's like he's never seen the sun before he met you. Iknowhe'll treat you right..so you go out there.''

She hugs me, and I hug her back as she kisses my forehead.

She exsits, and I have five minutes before I walk down the asile to Jared. Before I walk down the aisle to beome Mrs. Thail.

The music starts behind the doors, and I swallow the lump in my throat.

Embry-It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

And I see Jared. He looks absolutely astounding, wearing a black tux, blue vest that matches the bridesmaid dresses, and a blue bow tie and bllack dress shoes.

And he looks at me like it's the first time he has ever really seen me; Like the day he imprinted on me.

The wedding ceremony is short and simple and we have the wedding reception in Emily's yard.

The reception is small, loud and intimate.

Jared and I share our first ance as husband and wife and it is like we are the only two people in the whole entire world.

When it is time for the tossing of the boquet and the throwing of the garter, I blush as Jare easily slides the lacy garter own my leg with his teeth smiles flings it into the air,, an it lands gracefully in Seth's hands.

When I throw the boquet, Micha catches it.

They both blush and refuse to look at eachother.

Jared leans his forhead against mine midway through a slow song.

''I love you, Mrs. Thail.''

''I love you, too Mr. Thail.''

Alway and forever.

* * *

SPOV-

Micha and I are sitting on the hood of her ar on to of a blanket, sharing a container of icecream an staring at the stars.

She looks so beautiful with her heels abandones next to the car and her hair fanned out uner her.

''I can't believe you are going to Julliard in a month'' I sigh kissing her forehead.

''I know'' she says wrapping her arm around me.

I et another spooonful of icecream and then give her one.

''I think my dad's starting to like you'' she tells me.

''I think Leah's starting to like you,'' I smile at her.

We eat a few more spoonfus of ice cream, enjoying the slight silence between us.

''Let me ask you something,'' I begin before staring into her beautiful eye ''Why were you so afrai to just let me love you.''

''Seth...I never thoguht that love ccould ever last. And I just knew you were going to hurt me. And that's why I was so afraid when I knew hat I was falling in love with you.''

''You know I will never hurt you right''' I ask her.

''I know...and ,Seth, I love you so much.''

I move a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her loving the way her lips taste and the way that they move against mine.

''Can you spend the night,'' I asl between kisses.

She giggles as I kiss her neck and I love the sound.

She crawls off of the hood of the car I get the blanket, and we walk into my house.

We walk up to my room and she heads to the bathroom.

She comes out of the bathroom, hair wet an stuck to her face and back and a towel wrapped around herself.

She pulls one of my pajama shirts on buttons it up, and its next to me on the bed.

''You do know I love you, right'' I ask.

''I love you, too.''

It's a comfrtable silenc. She has her head on my shoulder and our fingers are interwined.

I lean her hed up to kiss me and she kisses me back before falling backwards onto the be and pulling me with her.

''Seth'' she moans as I kiss her neck.

''Hm'' I mutter, unbuttoning the shirt.

''Seth...I think I'm pregnant.''

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilgith Bruno Mars owns Marry You and there are references to Taylor Swift songs in this chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

KPOV-

I look in the mirror , trying to control my breathing.

How am I not suposed to be nervous? This is the first time that Jared and I are making love.

I jump slightly when he knocks on the door.

''Honey, are you okay.''

I swallow the lump in my throat My throat is dry from the nerves, my hands are sweating, and my stomach is flip flopping.

''Yeah,'' I croak out ,''Just go back to the bed. I'll be out in a minute.''

''Um...okay,'' he says somewhat hesitantly.

I splash cold water on my face before staring in the mirror.

My makeup is washed off, and the curls in my hair have lost their bounce.

I breath in before walking to the door and opening it.

''Jared,'' I say quietly as I walk into the room.

''You...you look amaing, Kim.''

He kisses me gently and lovingly.

''I love you,'' he smiles.

''I love you, too.''

Jared kisses me again, and I moan into the kiss.

Jared and Kim. Kim and Jared. Kimred.

I relax when Jared kisses my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as he does.

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love..._

SPOV-

''Honey...baby, I do want this baby. But I jut need some time tothink about-''

''Think about what, Seth? We're aving a baby.''

''It's just that everything is going so fast. We just graduated. And you're going off to Julliard in a month, Micha.''

''I don't care. We can still take care of this baby!''

''Micha...I just need some time to get my head straight.''

''Are...are you breaking up with me?''

''No...we just need some time apart so-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''Seth, I know exactly what this is. You're breaking up with me...I should have known. You promised me that we'd never end like my parents. That we'd never make my parents mistakes.''

''Micha ,I am not breaking up with you, honey,'' I tell her again staring in her eyes.

''Okay...I get it'' she sighs.

''I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Seth...you have until to tell me whether or not you want this baby in the next twenty four hours. And if you do not want this baby...don't even bother calling me.''

She pulls on the dress picks up her heels, and walks to her car.I watch the headlights as she drives off.

I sigh and lean my head against the wall.

KPOV-

Jared looks at me as I dress.

''What,'' I ask, staring down at myself.

''You are absolutely gorgous,'' he smiles at me.

I smile and look at what I am wearing. I have on a navy blue, plaid halter dress, navy blue flats and my hair is in a poytail.

Jared is wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, and sneakers.

''I love you,'' I tell him as he pulls me into his chest.

''I love you, more.''

He kisses me, and I become totally lost at the feeling of Jared's lips on mine. His arms wind around my waist, and I grip his hair to keep his face secure and close to mine.

''Baby,'' I mumble as he kisses my neck.

''I love you so much, Kim Thail. You're my life. I've waited so long for you.''

He kisses me agin this time deeper and more passionate.

When we pull away to catch out breath, Jared looks at me with a smile.

''You're my wife,'' he smiles, showing his dmples an making my heart skip a beat.

Beause Jared Thail can still make me weak in the knees.

''And I love you'' I smile back.

And I do. I love Jared's laugh and smiles and dimples. I love the way he sings and dances. I love how Jared makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world that he sees. When ared looks at me,, it's like he is seeing me for the first time. And when I look at Jared...I don't see the boy I crushed on in class. I don't see the boy that only spoke to me when he need a pencil or an eraser.

When I look at Jared, I see someone who loves me. I see my first love.

And I see sparks fly.

SPOV-

''Hey'' Leah says as she gets in my car.

''Hi,'' I mutter.

''Look...do you love her or not,'' she asks.

''Of course I love her, Leah,'' I remind her.

''And you love the baby too right?''

''Yes.''

''Then why o you need to think about wether or not you want a baby.''

I shrug, because I don't even know why.

''Can I turn on the radio'' she asks, pointing at it ,''Maybe some music ill help take your mind off of Micha.''

I nod, and Lea turns the radio on.

Yeah...yeah. Myabe some music will help me forget aout Micha for a while.

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife_  
_She left me, Im tied._  
_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us (us)_  
_What we gunna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
_Down that road (Yeah)_  
_Will she come back? (back)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream_

Okay...so obviously I am not gonna keep my mind off of Micha.

Three hours later after dropping Leah off, I am lying across my bed and thinking about Micha.

How coulld she ever doubt that I don't want her and this baby?

I don't know if Micha will say yes when I ask her to marry her, and I don't know if she still loves me. I dn't even know if this is all just a dream. All I know is that I love her, and I don't know how I can do without her. I just need her now.

I grab my jacket, keys, and run to my car.

I reach her house just as it is starting to rain, and I see her getting out of her car and running up to the porch to get out of the rain.

''Micha,'' I holler as I follow her up the porch.

''Don't talk to me'' she spits, hair stuck to her face from the rain and arms across her chest.

''Micha...baby, I just need some time to think and-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''And you don't want me. Or this baby. And it's fine.''

''Micha,'' I say taking her face in my hands ,'' I love you. I want you. And I love and want this baby, too. I'm not leaving you.''

''I...Seth...please just stop.''

''Micha, I know what I want, and I want you. You know I love you'' I remind her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear ,''Look...all I know is I need you.''

I press my lips to hers, winding my arms around her waist.

Her arms wind around my neck, and she kisses me back.

We pull away minutes later, but it feels like hours.

''I need you, too,'' she tells me.

''Stay with me tonight,'' I whisper.

She smiles, and kisses me again.

Hottest kiss ever.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and Nelly owns the song _Just a Dream_. There are references to _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum and_ Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry.


	51. Chapter 51

SPOV-

I drive to her house, nd when I get there she is sitting on the porch with her head in her hands.

''Baby, what hapened,'' I ask as soon a I am out of the ccar.

''Seth...I am so, so sorry.''

''Baby, what happened,'' I ask again,, my arm around her shoulders.

''I was two weeks pregnant...and I had a miscarriage.''

''Oh,'' I say.

She looks at me with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks.

''I'm sorry,'' she tells me again.

We're in the car driving towards my house.

''Honey,'' I soothe, sitting her on my lap and stroking her hair ,''This isn't your fault.''

''Yes it is,'' she whimpers.

''Micha, stop blaming yourself.''

''Seth,'' she begins before I put kiss her head.

''No,Micha. I love you...and, yes, I am dissapointed we lost our baby. But I love you, and I am never leaving. I am not going anywhere.''

I wipe her tear away, and she smiles before wiping mine away.

''I love you ,'' she miles at me.

''Good, because I love you too.''

''I'm sorry or our fight last week,'' she tells me.

''It's fine, honey. Now we'll know when your pregnant again how much we want the baby.''

She looks at me, a smile on her beautiful face ,''You really want to try to have a baby with me?''

''Of course,'' I smile as I open the door for her.

''When can we start,'' she smirks.

I pull her into my arms then, crushing my lips to hers.

Don't have to ask me twice.

* * *

KPOV-

''Careful, baby,'' I smile as we bring in the last few boxes.

''I am, I am,'' he chuckles from behind a box.

He sits the last bag down, and we look around our gorgous house.

Micha and Seth moved our bed, couch, television, and dresser in for us while we were n Seattle. We took care of everything else.

Jared wraps an arm around my waist, kisses my cheek, then spins me in a circle.

''How about I finish unpacking, and you make dinner,'' he suggests.

''Okay,'' I smile beore kissing him.

''And I don't know if I told you already, but you look amazing.''

I smile and look at mysel. I am wearing black skinny leg jeans a white tank top, white sneakers, and my hair is in a messy ponytail.

Jared is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and black gym shoes.

I thank Jared beore moving into the kitchen to cook.

After dinner, Jared and I are lying on the couch. His head is in my lap, and we are staring into each other's eyes as Always by Atlantic Starr plays in the background.

''Jared...I've been thinking...,'' I begin, biting my bottom lip.

''After Micha's miscarriage, you've been thinking about how you want a baby.''

I nod, staring him in his deep, dark brown eyes.

''I've been thinking about that, too, honey. And I'm ready whenever you are.''

''What about when I finish college,' I ask.

''Like I said, baby. Whenever you're ready. After college, then. Youll be famous singer then,'' he smiles at me.

I smile, too, and kiss his forehead ,''Jared Thail, I love you more than you'll ever know.''

''And I love you, Kim Thail, more than you will ever uderstand.''

He kisses me, and I get lost in it.

Because this kiss is deep and passionate, and I know exactly where this is headed.

I smile as we fall on the bed.

_I'll let you put your hands on my in my skin tight jeans. I'll be your teenage dream tonight..._

One Month Later-

''I'm going to miss you,'' I whisper as Jared wids his arms around me.

''I'm going to miss you, too,'' he sighs ,''My beautiful, sweet, taleted, smart, funny, passionate wife.''

He pulls me closer and kisses me, and I let myself kiss him back passionately as I always do.

''You look gorgous, by the way,'' Jared winks.

I smile. I have on blue skinny leg jeans, pink heels, and a shortsleeved pink babydoll shirt. My hair is in loose curls, and I have a pink headband with a bow in it.

''My thoughts will echoyour name until I see you again,'' he tells me before kissing my head.

''And you will onsume all o my thoughts,'' I smile before kissing his cheek.

And here we are, so in love.

Jared kiiss me then, one arm around my waist and a hand cupping my face. My arms are around his shoulder, and he is holding me tight.

''I love you,'' he tells me then.

''I love you, too.''

_Hey baby, you might have me thinking I don't always have to be alone._

_I've seen it all so but I have never seen noody shine the way you do._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. I can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel the magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it it that there's no one else._

_Mmm I can't help myself._

* * *

SPOV-

''I love you,'' I whisper.

''I love you, too'' she whispers as her lips find mine again.

''You look beautiful, you know,'' I remind her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Micha is wearing jeans, a white tank top, and white converses. Her hair is in a messy ponytail.

''You don't look so bad yourself,'' she smiles before hugging me close.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

''How am I ever going to keep my mind off of you,'' she asks.

''I feel the same way about you.''

We kiss again, this time slower and more passionate.

''Seth,'' she sighs, pulling away ,''I'm going to miss you...just so, so much.''

''I'm going to mis you, too.'' I sigh, kissing her forehead.

She starts to walk away, holding my hand until she is forced to let go.

She gets in the car, waves to me, and drives off.

I sigh, and reach into my pocket and pull out the engagment ring.

I should've asked her to marry me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I hope she feels the same way about me.

Because she is the best thing I never knew I needed.

_Hey,baby, I cold give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose. Well all those other guys say you're beautiful but would they write a song for you?_

_The way you walk the way you talk, the way you say my name. It's beautiul, wonderful, so don't you ever change. Hey, baby, why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. I can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel the magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it it that there's no one else._

_Mmm I can't help myself._

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. There are references to _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry, and _Hey Stephen_ by Taylor Swit.


	52. Chapter 52

Four years later-

KPOV-

''Jared,'' I squeal as I jump into his arms.

After four years, I am finally moving back to La Push.

''Kim, it's been so long,' he smiles. kissing me.

''It's been two months,'' I giggle as he rubs my stomach.

''And you're pregnant with my beautiful child,'' he smiles.

I smile and put a hand on my stomach with our two month old child.

''I love you so much, Kim,'' he smiles.

''I love you, too.''

He holds the door for me as we walk into our house, trying to get out of the rain.

''You look beautiful,'' he tells me, a smile on his face.

I have on a pink camisol, blue jean shorts, and pink flip flops with my hair in a messy bun, and a pink headband.

''I made you lunch'' he smiles, eyes dancing with fun.

I smile and lean against his shoulder, and he tilts my head up to kiss me.

And, as ususal, I see fireworks the moment he kisses me.

* * *

SPOV-

Micha, who is going to be the music teacher at the school this upcoming school year, is already there practicing.

When I get to the school, I head straight for the auditorium. Sure enoguh,, she is in their and working on coreograpphy to Beyonce's Sweet Dream.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

She turns the music off and faces me ,''I knew you were standing there. You haven't seen me in twelve motnhs. You gonna stand there, or come kiss me?''

I pull her into my arms, crushing my lips to hers and loving the way she tastes. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, and she's pressed as close to me as possible.

''I've missed you,'' she tells me.

''I've missed you, too''I smile, moving a strand of har behind her ear , ''You look beautiful.''

She smiles and kisses my cheek. She has ccut her waist legnth brown hair so that is now a a shoulder length bob. She has on a green t-shirt, and grey sweatpants and white sneakers.

''Hey there, beautiful,'' I hear someone say.

I turn and see a guy with blode hair and green eyes walking towards us, a mischevious grin on his face.

''Kyle,'' Micha screams, running to hug him.

He hugs her back, too tight foor my liking.

''Well, Micha,'' I smile tightly, walking over to the two ,''Who's this?''

''Seth, this is my friend Kyle Livingston. I met him at Julliard. Kyle, this is Seth. He's been my boyfriend since hgh school.''

''Nice to meet you,'' he smiles.

Sure it is. ,''Nice to meet you, too.''

I shake his hand, and Micha wrap an arm around me.

''What are you doing here,'' she asks.

''Well, I got a jo teaching music here.''

''No freaking way,'' Micha smiles, dimples forming in her cheeks ''So do I!''

''Which means I will be sppending a lot more time with you,'' Kyle winks.

Micha laughs ,''I'll see you when school starts. Seh and i are going out to eat.''

We say our goodbyes before walking out to the car.

''So...whos Kyle?''

''I told you, I met him at Julliard.''

''So...you're just friends?''

She looks up from pputting her seatbelt on ,''Kyle is just a friend, honey. You have to trust me.''

''I do trust you. It's him I don't trust.''

''Baby,'' she says ,''Don't ever worry about that.''

She kisses me then, and it s full of all of the passion we've had for eachother over the years.

That night, she is sitting in our living room soting through the boxes she brought over.

Beause I have finally convinced her into moving in with me.

''What are yu looking at , honey,'' I ask as I set another cup of coffe in front of her.

sit next t her, and I see t s a picture of her parents from when her mother was pregnant with her next to one of them when she was two.

''You promised...remember that.''

''I know,'' I tell her as I put a strand of hair behind her ear ''And honey?''

lift her chin o she can see me ,''I won't ever let us make their mistakes.''

She smiles and kisses me getnly.

''The were so romantic. He proposed to her i front of her favorite bakery. There was a cake iin the window asking him to marry her.''

I hold the ring boox in my own pocket, wondering if I will ever have the courage to ask her to marry me.

''I'm crazy about you,,'' I tell her as she lies her head on my shoulder.

It's a comfprtable silence that settles over us for the next few miutes before she yawns.

''Time for bed,'' I smirk, kissing her head.

Later , as I stare at her sleeping form, I decide.

Tommrrow, I am asking her to marry me.

* * *

We're sitting in a boat at First Beach. And she looks so beautiul, wearing a white tank top, black sweater, blue jeans. and black converses.

''Hey, baby,'' I ask.

''Hm,'' she asks, lookng up from her book with those dazzling eyes that I would love to melt into.

''What's that,'' I ask, pointing behind her.

She turns to see what I am pointing at, and i reach into my pocket, et the ring box, and open it.

''Well, I don't see any...''

She stares at the ring, and it takes a moment for her to reister what i going on.

Shes cryng now, before she nods and wraps her arms around my neck.

She's smiling even brghter than me when I slide the ring on her finger.

''I'm so glad you said yes,'' I tell her as I stroke her cheek ,''Because it would have been really awkward telling everyone at dinner tonight if you said no.''

She laughs then, and kisses me on the lips.

''What made you decide to propose like this,'' she asks later as we walk on first beach.

''Well,'' I tell her ,''I've wantted to propose to you since high schol. And I've thought of a lot of different ways. All of which I've seen in movies. So I decided on this. After all, this is where I put my arm around you for the first time.''

She smles and laces her fingers with mine.

''Just so you know, I was all set to propose to you.''

''Really'' I ask, staring at her.

She nods and brushes her bangs out of her eyes ,''If you didn't propse to me by the end of the year, I was going to just ask you.''

I kiss my fiance's head, and she smiles and kisses my lips.

''I love you, Micha.''

''I love you, too, Seth,'' she smiles.

''Not nearly as much as I love you,'' I argue.

''Seth Clearwater, you are the best thing that's ever been mine,'' she says before standing in front of me with my arms around her waist and hers aroud my neck ,''And I've had a lot of things.''

I wrap my arms around her,, smiliing to myself.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine.

More Kim and Jared in the next chaper, promise. So I am thinkig this story is almost over...but I have a sequl in mind if anyone is interested. If you're nt, don't tell me. If you are, please tell me. And thanks to everyone who has reviewd and read and asked about my pregnancy. t really means a lot.

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and Taylor Swift owns _Mine, _and Beyonce' owns _Sweet Dreams_.


	53. Chapter 53

KPOV-

Micha and I are washing dishes.

''So what did you do today,'' I ask her as I dry the last plate.

''Seth,'' she says before taking a sip of water.

''What,'' I ask, turning to look at her, shocked.

''No, silly. Seth...,'' she rolls her eyes, and holds out her hand.

''He proposed?,'' I ask.

''Hell yeah, he did,'' she laughs.

''Micha, congratulations,'' I smile, hugging her.

''Well, thank you,'' she laughs at me.

''How did he do it,'' I ask as I put te last plate away.

''In a boat at First Beach.''

''That's so romantic'' I gush, sitting the towel on the counter.

''So, what? I'm not romantic now,'' Jared asks he walks into the kitchen, followed by Seth.

Before I can answer, a song comes on from the Jared's new CD.

''I love this!,'' Micha and Jared say at the same time.

''What is this?,'' Seth asks.

''Yeah,'' I agree ,''I've never heard of it before.''

''I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.''

''So tell me what you want, what you really really want!''

And then they both bust out laughing, and Seth and I stare at eachither.

''Um..ookay. Let's go, Micha,'' Seth says, standing and grabbing her hand.

''Bye,,'' she hollers as they walk out the door

''Bye!,'' Jared laughs at her.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

''It's a good thing I love you Jared...Brad...whoever,'' I smile, kissing him gently.

''I love you, too, Kim,'' he smiles before deepening the kiss.

He kisses me with so much passion that I can barely breathe, and we get lost in eachother.

''I love you so much, Jared,'' I tell him as I stare in his deep brown eyes.

''I love you too,Kim,'' he smiles as he kisses my head ,''So, so much.''

We spennd the rest of that night hlding eachother and whispering how much we love eachother.

He grabs my hand, and we walk upstairs.

_And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow..._

_I'm captivated y you baby like a firework show!_

_Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

* * *

SPOV-

Micha and I have argued a lot in the past six years.

She's run out on me, but she's never been gone this long.

We'd gotten into a huge argument over the bills...and I'd said things I didn't mean to say.I drove all over Forks looking for her. She wasn't at her mom's house, her dad's house, or Kim and Jared's house. Emily hasn't seen her, and neither have Daisy, Allyson, or Embry.

_Flashack-_

_''Stop yelling! You're making me nervous,''she tells me her hands shaking as she holds a plate._

_''Maybe a little break from eachother would be good for us.''_

_''So you're leaving me,'' she asks, twirling to face me. '',You know what, Seth Clearwater, take all of the time you need. I don't need you. If you wanna leave ,then leave. But don't expect me to take you back,'' she tells me before turning on her heel and walking out the door._

_By the time I am outside, she is already gone._

end flashback

So now I am walking in the halls of the high school, looking foor her.

I hear a piano playing from the music room.

_**I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away**_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

_flashbback-_

_''We really need to pay this bill...and this bill, too. I think we might have enough-,'' she says before I crush my lips to hers..._

_And we find the bed._

_end flashback_

_**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss**_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

And she's crying now...and I caused her to cry.

Something I promised her I'd never do again.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**_

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

''Hey,'' I whisper, walking over to her and sitting on the black piano bench.

''What do you want,'' she asks, staring at the keys ,''Shouldn't you be packing?''

''Micha...if I left, it would be torture. I'd never be able to get you off of my mind. I'd be leaving my heart behind with you.''

She looks up at me then, brown eyes framed with long,thick, black eyelashes.

''I can't lose you, Seth. Not again.''

I pull her into my arms, kiss her head, and stroke her hair.

''You're not losing me.''

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck as I tighten my grip on her waist.

''You know what I want you to do now? I wanna make love to my fiance'.''

I smile and take her to the car, holding her hand the whole time.

She leads me up the staircase when we get home, singing the whole entire time.

''I want your love!''

I crush my lips to her, kissing her passionately.

''I want your love! Love, love, love, I want your love!,'' she sings.

''You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad...your bad romance,'' I sing wrapping her legs around my waist.

'''Cause I'm a freak, baby!''

''I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance,'' I lie her on the bed.

She kisses me, and that our night of love begins.

I was thinking of using the song Time Warp. What do you think? I

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, Lady Gaga owns _Bad Romance_, and Richard O'Brien owns _Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me _from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Taylor Swift owns _Sparks Fly. _The Spice Girls own the song _Wannabe_


	54. Chapter 54

KPOV-

''When I said I'd write a song for teir wedding, I didn't plan on it being so hard,'' I groan as i lie my head on te pillow.

I am lying on our bedm surrounded by a pencil and dozens of crumpled up

''Honey, you can do thi,'' he tells me from his spot at our desk.

I roll on my side and support my head with my hand so I can look at him. He looks so amazing, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Simple and amazing.

''Like what you see,'' he asks as he smirks at me.

''I like it very much,'' I tell him.

''He smirks, turns off the lamp on the desk and sits next to me.''

''I like this one.''

I look over his shoulder at a ssong called ,''Your Love.''

''I did, too. But it's more our relationship, not there's.''

He smiles and presses his lips to my head.

''Do you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you look?''

I loook at what I am wearing: blue jeans, an old white shirt, and my hair is in a messy ponytail.

''Hardly,'' I tell him rolling my eyes.

''I'm serious,'' he tells me as he uncrumples one of the pieced of paper.

I sigh and close my eyes as I try to think of the lyrics to a song that describes the relationship between Micha and Seth; the chaotic love story of those two is quite hard to put into words.

I don't have time to think before the music starts. My eyes spring open, and I look to see Jared standing in ffront of me.

Jared-You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you

He spins me in a circle after pulling me off of the bed gently.

But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too  
Chorus :  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

I laugh, roll my eyes, and decide to join in.

Both-It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Me-I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

Both-It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

He pulls me into a kiss the moment the song ends, and I smile against his lips.

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh_

I want you, Jared. I do.

* * *

SPOV-

We argue all of the time. And we kiss and makeup all of the time.

But this is no argument. It's the worst fight we've ever had.

''Seth, he's just a friend!''

''You and Kyle are all over eachother!''

''Seth, I went to out to see a movie with him one damn time! Nothing happened damn it!''

''Micha, can't you see the way he looks at you? He's not thinking you two are just friends!''

''Seth, I cheated on you once!,'' she yells again ,''And I am never doing it again!''

''How can you not notice the way he looks at you?''

''Seth! nothing's going one, if that's what your thinking!''

''Well I wasn't thinking that until now!''

''Why are you so jealous? It's not like I'm sleepng with the boy!''

''What?''

''Why are you so jealous? I'm not sleeping with him!''

''Nobody ever said you were, Micha!''

''And I don't have feelingf for him!''

''I never said that!''

''And don't you think I feel the same way with Miranda!''

Miranda Newton is my co-worker at the restaraunt I work at in Seattle. She has red hair, green eyes and pale skin. ut she is nothing compared to Micha.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?''

''Like you wouldn't cheat on me with her? She practically throws herself at you!''

''She does not!''

''Yeah, defend her!,'' Micha says, ,'' 'Oh, Seth, this tray is sooo heavy. Can you take it to table three for me?' and 'Oh, Seth, you're just so cute!'. And here is my favorite: 'Seth, I wish I had a boyfriend like you!'!''

''Nothing is going on with us, Micha.''

She rolls her eyes and takes off her shoes and sits on the bed.

''Nothing is happening, damnit!''

''Seth, you always accuse me of being with Kyle! Wh wouldn't I accuse you of being with Lydia?''

''What the hell am I supposed to think when my fiance' comes home at two thirty in the morning when she got off at eight?''

''I needed time to think Seth!''

''Like I never do? I get off at seven, I come straight home! And what the hell where you thinking about that you couldn't think of here?''

''How jealous I am that my best friend is having a baby, and I might never be able to! How my fiance' is so insanley jealous! How far behind we are on our bills! And how disgusting and ugly I feel!''

''You don't think I think of all of those things, Micha? To ave a baby with you, catch up on our bills. and not be worried yo'rre gonna run off with Kyle? But you wouldn't know that because you're never home!''

''Because I have to go to work Seth! And half of my money pays for our bills! ''

''I've barely seen you in the last three week! When I do, your always fighting with me or sleeping!''

''You're just pissed because that means you haven't gotten laid in the past three weeks!''

''Shut up!''

''Not until you tell me why you're so jealous!''

''You know what? Maybe this imprint was a mistake!''

She looks at me then.

''We'll never make my parents mistakes, huh?,'' she whispers before running out the of the house.

I let her go once. I'm not doing it again.

''Micha,'' I holler, running out into the rain after her.

She's leaning against a lightpole. Her hair is stuck to her face back, and neck. Her blouse and skirt are soaked.

I reach her try to grab her hand, and she pulls it away from me.

''I should've known I should've kown that love, not even this one, could never last. And I kept telling myself 'This isn't a fairytale'. But you got me with your sweet smile and soulful eyes...and I fell right for it.''

''Micha, please,'' I whisper, holding her hand.

Tis time she doesn't pull away, but she doesn't look at me.

''And up until we started falling alone...I'd sworn to myself that I was content with lonliness. ecause none of it was ever worth the risk. But you were the only exception. When you first asked me out...I refused. But my state of mind finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. The world I see is perfect now, you're all around. With you, I can breathe. Alone inside...I could only hear your voice breaking throgh the noise. I can't even lie to you, honey...my mind kept on going back to you. Always back to you. It was so hard to think of anything else. I kept imagining your hands o me...your lips touching mine...the way you woulld say my name. And I can't believe what you said to me...you popped my heart seams and all my bubbke dreams. And...we made the same mistake that my parents made.''

''Micha...look at me.''

''No.''

I turn her to face me, and she looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

And I caused that same hurt she had when Jhn broke her.

''I love you, Micha. I don't know how else to explain it. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile or laugh. I love how you bite your lip when you're nervou. I love how you roll your eyes. I love it when you play with your hir when you see something you like. I love how your nose scrunches up adorably when you see something that you don't. I love that you're a tomboy at heart. I love how you swallow your pride around me, and how I am the first person that you let see you cry. And I love how, when you dance, there is no one else in the room.''

I place a strand of hair behind her ear.

''I remember the first time I saw you in first grade. You had on jeans and a pink shirt and your hair was in pigtails. IYou dared me to kiss you, and ran when I tried. When we were twelve...I couldn't get you off of my mind. When I first started phasing and had to stay home under Sam's orders, all I could think of was how afraid you would be of me if we ever got together. And when I imprinted on you...you were still with John. I wanted something out of reach, and it was killing me, But you were all I could see. I needed to find a way that I could get to you. Just want to get to youUntil you were mine, I had to find a way to fill tha thold inside. I couldn't survive without you here by my side. Until you were mine, I could not be even close to complete. And I wouldn't rest until you were mine. I waited so long for you. Truth is, I'm scared...no, terrified of coming home one day and finding you packing or finding you kissing another guy or jusy coming home and you're not there. The only thing there is your ring and a noote ssaying yoou left me for Kyle.''

I wipe the tears from her eyes, and shee looks at me with eyes that could pierce right through my heart ad into my sould if I'd let her.

I'd let her.

''I love how strong you are. And i love you...just the tomboy girl who has her head held up high and doesn't put up with my shit. You're afraid of thunderstorms, and I love that. When we watch a movie and you reach for my hand and hold it in yours, it drives me insane. And I love that littlee gap in between your front teeth. I fell in love with a singer and dancer. I fell in love with a tomboy. And I remember, when we were twelve, you asked me questions for a class assignment. You asked me what the best thing I have ever had was, and I said that it was a book I read. I lied''

She looks at me, tears forming again.

''I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you, I remember our first kiss...our first fight...our first 'I love you'. Everytime I look at you, I see the life I want to have with you. The life I refuse to let go of just like I refuse to let go of you. And, baby...everytime I look at you it's like the first time.''

The tears are running even faster now.

These are the kind of tears I'm supposed to cause: happy tears. Tears of love and acceptance.

''I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine.''

I kiss her then, not caring if she's going to scream or cry or push me away or slap me. All that matters is that my lips are on hers, and they're moving against hers in a way to convey all of the passion and love and lust I have for her that words will never be able to say...

Because there aren't words to describe what she means to me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, brining me as closer to her as I can get. We're so close now. I can feel her hearbeat.

And it's still not close enough.

I take the engagment ring that she threw to the floor out of my pocket.

''Micha King,'' I ask, getting on knee again ,''Will you please still marry me?''

She laughs, nods, and I slide thr ring on her finger.

I kiss her gently then, and the rest of the world melts away.

''Under one condition'' she says.

She slides my engagment ring off of my finger and smiles at me.

''Seth Clearwater, will you marry me?''

''Yes,'' I whisper, before pulling her until I kiss.

''Still not sure about the imprint,'' she asks in a whisper.

''No. Never again,'' I mutter before her lips meet mine, and we kiss with more passion than we have in the last year.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where we have been, lucky to be coming home someday. Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home again._

I have a picture of Kyle and Daisy on my profile.

Question-

If you don't mind...could you tell me what your favorite part in this chpter is and what your favorite chapter is and why? I really want to know because it helps my writing. Thank you!

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight, _Taylor Swift owns _Mine _and_ Mary's Song_, Lady Gaga owns _Speechless_, Demi Lavoto owns _Until You're Mine_, Jasron Mraz and Cobie Caillat owns _Lucky, _Beyonce' owns _If I Were a Boy_, and Human League owns _Don't You Want Me_, but listen to the _Glee _version. I do not own Glee


	55. Chapter 55

SPOV-

''Mmmm, baby,'' she moans, tightening her grip on my hair as I kiss her neck ''Sh-shouldn't you be getting ready for work?''

''Shouldn't you'' I ask, wrapping her legs around me.

''Honey, I don't have work today,'' she tells me ,''But maybe you should start getting ready?''

''Later,'' I mumble into her shoulder as I kiss her houlder ,''This is more important.''

''Mmmm,'' she moans again as I reach a hand up her shirt.

''Why are you up so early,'' I ask as her.

''I was doing laundry before you...mmmm...distracted me,'' she whisperss.

''Maybe I should distract you dsome more,'' I smirk, reaching for the waistband of her shorts.

''Seth,'' she smirks, grabbing my hand ''Get ready for work. Later I promise.''

''Fine,'' I pout as she esxsits the room, laughing.

I pull on my black pants, white button up shirt, black tie, and black shoes.

I walk downstairs and kiss her cheek ,''I'll see you later darling.''

She smiles before starting to fix my tie, and I smile to myself. It reminds me of when I was younger and my mother would fix my father's tie.

''I love you,''' she tells me.

''I love you, too,'' I smile bfore kissing her gently.

She hands me my apron, and waves to me when I drive off.

I smile to myself as I pull up to the restaraunt.

I can't wait to marry that girl.

* * *

KPOV-

''It was the worsst fight we have ever had, Kim. He was screaming and I was screaming...and then I ran out crying. He followed me. And then he said 'I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water And everytime I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine.'.''

We are sitting at the table, eating sandwhiches and drinking smoothies.

''That's so romantic, Micha,''

''Yeah,'' she smiles before taking a sip of her smoothie.

''You two are so cute together,'' I smile at her.

''So are you and Jared'' she tells me as she puts the dishes in the sink.

''Nice outifit'' I compliment her.

She is wearing a a peach eyelet lace sundress, a white cardigan, black heels, and her hair is in a sidebun

''Thanks. So do you,''' she tells me.

I am wearing maternity skinny leg jeans, a red maternity sweater, black converses, and my hair is in a ponytail and has a red headband in it.

''So what are you and Seth doing tonight,'' I ask as we walk into the living room.

''Probably just gonna stay in and watch a movie'' she says as I turn the television on.

''What are you and Jared doing,'' she asks.

''Going out to dinner.''

''Hello lovely,'' Jared says, coming through the door at that moment

''Hey,'' I smile, kissing him on the lips hen he walks to the couch.

''Hi,'' Jared says giving Micha a hug.

''Hey,'' she smiles before grabbing her coat.

''You need a ride,'' Jared asks as he holds the door.

''No, thanks. Bye,'' she smiles before leaving.

''Bye,'' Jared and I say in unison.

Jared sits on the couch, pulls me onto his lap, and rubs my stomach.

''I've missed you,'' he tells me.

''I've missed you too,'' I smile before kissing him.

Our lips move effortlessly together, just like they always do. Jared cradles my face in his hands, and I grip his hair.

''I can't believe we're going to have a baby,'' he smiles at me.

''I know,'' I smile as I rest my hand on his.

The baby kicks, and he smiles and kisses my neck gently.

''I love you, Kim,'' Jared tells me ,''Both of you.''

'I love you, too'' I whiser before placing a hand on .

Later, when we're lying across the bed watching a movie, I stare at him..

He smiles and grabs my hand squeezing gently.

I smile and lie my head on his shoulder, content to just staying right where I am.

_I say ''Can you believe it?'', as we're lying across the couch. The moment I can see it...yes, yes, I can see it now._

_When it was hard to take, yes ...yes this is what I thought about._

* * *

SPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile as I walk through the door.

''Hey,'' she smiles before I kiss her gently on the lips.

''I brought diner from the restaraunt.''

''Oooh,'' she smiles before I hand her the bag.

After we're done eating and the dishes are done, she turns to me.

I pull her into a kiss, and she moans before kissing me back.

''I love you,'' she tells me as I lie her on the bed.

''I love you,too,'' I smile before kissing her gently.

''And next month, I am going to be Mrs. Micha Clearwater,'' she reminds me.

I smile to myself, thinking about how in a month she's going to be my wife.

''I've been thinking about that quite a lot lately,'' I tell her.

''I think about us a lot, too'' she tells me before kissing me gently again.

''Do you?

''Of course,'' she says, lying next to me ,''I think about you all of the time.

''I think about you.''

''I love you, too. Words can't describe how much I love you, Micha.''

''I can't wait to marry you.

After a brief silence, she seaks again.

''I went to the doctor to find out why I've been so sick.''

''And,'' I ask her as I stare at her.

''It's because I'm pregnant.''

I sit up quickly, shocked ,''Pregant?''

''Yeah, what's wrong,'' she asks as she sits up to face me.

''You're regnant,'' I ask frantically, ignoring the questins hidden un her eyes ,''With my baby?''

''Yes, Seth, aren't you happy?''

I crush my lips to hers, ignoring the shocked expression that takes over face when I slip my tongue into her mouth.

''Micha, of course I'm happy. You're pregnant with my baby. Words don't even describe how happy I am,'' I respond wiping the tears from her eyes ,''Honey, please don't cry. I want this baby.''

''I...I love you, so much.''

''I love you, too,'' I respond before showering her face with soft kisses ,''I love you and I love our baby.''

Her response is a kiss deep enough for me to get lost in, and passionate enough for me to just keep up woth her as our lips move together.

We both know exactly where we;re headed when we fall back on the bed together, still wrapped in eachother's arms and still kissing.

_I run my finger through your hair and wath the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, just wrong enough to make it feel right, And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow: ''I'm captivated by you, aby, like a firework show.''_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Hit me with those brown eyes baby as the light goes down, give me omething that'll haunt me when you're not around. Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

* * *

The next chapter is the wedding. I was thinking about what I like about Micha, Kim, Jared, and Seth for the next chapter, but I could onlyo come upp with one for each. It'd help if you said what you like.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Taylor Swift owns _Mine_ and _Sparks Fly._


	56. Chapter 56

SPOV-

''Dude, stop freaking out,'' Jared tells me.

''I can't,'' I tell him honestly ,''I'm marrying her.''

''I et you she's not freaking out,'' he snorts, rolling his eyes.

KPOV-

''I'm freaking out,'' Micha tells me as she paces back and forth in the room.

''You need to stop,'' her mom says ,''Or you're makeup will run.''

''Yeah,'' I tell Micha ,''And you really look great.''

She looks at me in the mirror.

She is wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped wedding dress, and white heels.

Her mom smiles before adjusting Micha's curls.

''You look beautiful, honey,'' she tells Micha.

''You really do,'' Daisy smiles.

There's a knock on the door.

''If it's Seth then leave!,'' Ms. Albright says.

''It's Heather,'' the voie says ,''I'm Miss King's student. Can I come in?''

Micha nods, and I open the door.

Two girls and three boys come in.

''Hey, Miss King,,'' she smiles as she sits next to Micha.

She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and a petite frame. She is wearing a kneelength blue dress and silver heels.

''Hi, Heather,'' Micha says ,''Mom, Kim, these are my students. This is Heather, Rachel, Zack, Troy, and Daniel.''

Rachel is a curvy redhaired girl with big brown eyes. She is wearing a green, kneelength dress and silver heels with her hair in a curled side ponytail.

Zack has russet skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He is wearing black dress pants, a green longsleeved button up shirt, and a black sweater vest and lack dress shoes.

Troy is a brunette with green eyes, and he is wearing lack pants black shoes, and a longsleeved button up red shirt.

Finally, Daniel has coppery skin and big brown eyes with green specks in them. He is wearing a shortsleeved grey shirt, black dress pans and shoes, and glasses.

''You look great, Miss King,'' Rachel smiles at Micha.

''Thank you, Rachel. But you ight as well start calling me Mrs. Clearwater,'' Micha smiles fondly.

''We saw your husband,'' Troy tells her as he sits across from her.

''He's cute,'' Heather smirks.

''Hey,'' Zach pouts.

''But not as cute as you'' she smiles before kissing his cheek.

''What are you guys doing here,'' Micha asks.

''We wanted to be here ffor your wedding,'' Daniel responds ''Kathy, Joey, Tara, Henry, and Robert are already seated.''

Ms. Albright looks at the cclock then.

''It's time for you to get ready, Micha,'' she says.

''Okay,'' Micha says before turning back to the kids ,''I'll see you guys later.''

As soon as they walk out, Micha's mom puts the veil on Micha.

''I'm going to be sick.''

''Um...Ms. Albright, can I have a moment alone with Micha,'' I ask as I stand up, one hand on my stomach.

''Sure,'' she smiles before exiting.

''Micha,'' i tell her ,''You can do this.''

''No, I can't'' she says as she looks into the mirror.

''He absolutely loves you, Micha,'' I remind her ,''Don't you love him?''

''Of course I do,'' she says as she looks at her reflection in the mirror.

''Well then don't be scared. He will never hurt you,'' I tell her before I open the door for us to walk out.

SPOV-

''What if she changed her mind?'' I ask Jared in a whisper.

''She loves you,'' he reminds me ,''She'll never change her mind.''

He looks at me then ,''Are you going to throw up?''

''No,'' I say as I wipe the light sheen of sweat off of my face.

I look up when I hear the doors open, and I see her.

She looks absolutely astounding.

I smile, and she smiles her breathtkingly beautiful smile as she walks toward me.

I hold out my hand when she gets to me and wait for her dad to plae her hand in mine.

''Dad, you can let go now,'' she whispers into his ear.

He doesn't.

''Dad let go,'' she whispers again.

Ms. Albright comes over and takes his hand from hers, and looks at us apologetically while everyone laughs.

The ceremony is short and sweet, and soon we are riding to the reception.

Micha and I are in the backseat and her parents are in the front seat.

''I love you,'' she whispers to me.

''I love you, too,'' I whisper ,''Mrs. Clearwater.''

I kiss her gently, one hand on her knee and the other on the back of her neck.

She has one hand on my knee, and the other gripping my hair.

When we pull apart, we notice her mom staring at us and smiling.

''You two are so cute,'' she smiles.

Micha looks at me ,''Yes, he is.''

I smirk and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead gently.

She stares into my eyes, saying everything without even opening her mouth.

Micha lies her forehead on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

I lie my cheek in her hair, and close my eyes.

Are hands find eachother and we enterwine fingers.

_You sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind._

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stero, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight._

_Just in time. I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gae my life direction, a gameshow love connection we can't deny._

Our first dance is amazing. Her arms around my neck, my hands on her waist, both of our eyes closed as we sway side to side to the soft music.

About an hour later, afte dinner, cake and toasts, Kim takes the stage.

KPOV-

''Just so you know,'' I say into the microphpne as I sit on the chair ,''It took me three months to write a song for you two.''

They laugh and I smile.

They look so cute together, with him standing behind her with ars wrapped around her waist.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You was in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  


_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it? Yeah, yeah.  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now  


SPOV-

I look Micha in the eye when the song is over, and she smiles at me.

I kiss her again, letting our lips mold together perfectly.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns Mine, and Train owns Soul Sister.


	57. Chapter 57

SPOV-

''Hey, wife,'' I kiss Micha on the forehead when I walk in.

''Hey,'' she smiles before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

She's sitting across the bed, one hand on her five month pregnant stomach and the other on holding a spoon.

''You look beautiful,'' i tell her before crawling on the bed next to her.

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

She is wearing blue jeans, a longsleeved grey shirt, and sneakers with her hair in a messy, loose bun.

''How was your doctor's appointment,'' I ask her before she gives me a spoonful of ice cream

Her eyes light up, and she reaches on to the nightstand to grab something.

It's an ultrasound of our baby.

''Cool,'' I smile before kissing her forehead again.

''We're having a baby boy,'' she tells me before crawling onto my lap

''Really,'' I smile at her.

''Yes,'' she smiles before kissing me on the cheek.

''A son,'' I smile to myself before she smiles at me.

''And he is going to have a great father,'' Micha says before kissing me on the cheek.

''I love you,'' I smile at her ,''And I love our baby.''

'''He kicks when you talk,'' she tells me before grbbing my hand and lacing it gently on her stomach.

It's light and barely there, but there really is a baby kicking.

''That's amazing,'' I smile before kissing her stomach.

She smiles an kisses me before a silence comes over us.

''You are the best thing that's ever been mine,'' she says with a smile, repeating what I said to her the day we got married.

''I love you more than anything, babe.''

''I mean that much to you?''

''Hell yeah.''

''Sweet.''

I laugh an kiss her shoulder.

''Yeah,'' I smile before lying my head on her shoulder ,''You definitely are the best thing I never knew I needed.''

KPOV-

''Jared. Jared, wake up,'' I say, shaking him awake.

''What's wrong,'' he asks.

''My water broke,'' I tell him, nodding at the huge puddle between my legs.

''Crap! Crap, oh crap! Okay come on,'' he says when I am already at the door.

The ride to the hospital is short, with a contraction hitting me every ten minutes and Jared asking me am I okay every five minutes.

''My wife's having a baby,'' Jared says as he helps me to the front desk.

''Okay, Mr. Thail, feel out this paperwork and then you can join your wift in the back.''

The nurse helps me into a wheelchair, Jared olding my hand the whole time.

''I love you, babe,'' he tells me before kissing my cheek.

''I love you, too,'' I tell him.

About twenty minutes later, when I'm sitting on the bed with my contractions ten minutes apart, Jared walks in.

''Are you okay, Kim? Do you need me to get the nurse,'' Jared asks as he holds my hand tightly.

''I'm fine, honey,'' I assure him, rolling my eyes at him.

''Are you sure,'' he asks as he holds my hand.

''i'm sure,'' I tell him ,''I love you.''

An hour later, when my contractions are less than a minute apart, I'm told to push.

''You can push on the count of three, Mrs. Thail,'' she says.

''It's going to be okay honey,'' Jared begins ,''I love you.''

''On the ccount of three,'' the doctor says again.

I push screaming the entire time while Jared tightens his grip on my hand.

Five agonizing screams later, I hear a baby cry.

''Congratulations, the nurse says ,''It's a bay girl.'''

I smile to myself. One down, one to go.

''Now, Mrs. Thail,'' the doctor says again ,''You can push on the count of three. One, two, three.''

A scream rips through me as I push, and yet I can still hear Jared whispering comfortingwords to me.

Another beautiful noise as I fall back onto my pillow, totally exhausted.

''They're so beautiful, Kim,'' Jared says as we hold our babies.

''They are, Two beautiful baby girls,'' he smiles at me,

They are so besutiful, with thin black hair and blue eyes that will later turn brown.

''You name her, and I'll name her sister,'' Jared says.

''Lydia Deborah Thail,'' I say before kissing her tiny nose.

He looks at our other daughter as if she is the most beautiful things he has ever seen in hiis whole entire life.

''Maria Lillian Thail,'' he says before kissing me.

''I love you, Kim,'' he says, tears still sparkling in his eyes.

''I love you, too, Jared,'' I whisper as my own tears wash down my cheeks.

He siles warmly at our two little bundles.

''I love you, too, Maria and Lydia,'' he whispers before kissing their foreheads.

I smile as Jared and I continue to hold our babies.

Maria and Lydia Thail: the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Ne-Yo owns Never Knew I Needed, Taylor Swift owns Mine..


	58. Chapter 58

KPOV-

''Kim they are so beautiful,'' Gina smile as she holds Maria.

''What are their names,'' mom asks as she holds Lydia.

''Maria and Lydia,'' I say from my spot on the ouch as Jared sits next to me.

''Can I hold her,'' Carson asks as he smiles at Lydia.

Mom gently places Lydia in his arms and he smiles at her.

Jared kisses my head, and I look at him.

''I love you,'' he smiles.

''I love you, too.''

Jared kisses me gently, and I smile when we pull away.

''Awww,'' Gina gushes, and we all laugh quietly.

Mom kisses Lydia's head the moment she is back in her arms, and Lydia smiles and opens her eyes.

Jared grabs my hand, and interwine my fingers with his.

I smile as my dad holds Maria.

Lydia starts to cry, so mom passes her to me so I can feed her.

I take her upstairs, Jared following. We sit on the bed together while I hold Lydia.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up 

Jared and I smile as she sleeps peacefully in my ams.

Maria , who Jared is holding, sleeps peacefully in his arms.

''I love you, Kim.''

''I love you, too,''

Jared and I sit on the bed then, just staring at our twwo beautiful daughters.

Micha and Seth have their baby in the next chater. Any ideas?

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns Never Grow Up.


	59. Chapter 59

SPOV-

Micha' water broke at two i the morning, ad we have been at the hospital for over eight hours.

''Are you sure you're okay,'' I ask as she wipes sweat from her forehead.

''I'm fi-ine,'' she says, her voice breaking on the word ''fine''.

Another contraction must hit her, because she squeezes her eyes shut an grips my hand harder.

''Baby?''

''Hurts so much,'' she whimpers.

I kiss her forehead.

''I love you. You can do this.''

''Seth...''

''It's okay, Micha. I love you, and I love our baby.''

Her contractios are gettig coser and coser together, and fially the doctor tells us she can push.

''Okay, on the count of three,'' the doctor says just as Micha whimpers in agony ,''I want you to push.''

Micha tightens her grip on my hand.

Micha screams as she pushes, tightening her grip on my hand before she begins to breathe heavily.

''Again'' the doctor says.

Micha screams and pushes, and I whisper comforting words in her ear.

''Again, Miss King. I can see the head.''

Micha screams and pushes again.

Four pushes later, our baby's cry fills the room.

Micha and I both look as our baby is placed in her arms.

''Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater.''

Micha smiles before kissing his forehead.

''They are,'' I whisper before kissing her ,''I love you so so much.''

'''I love you, too.''

I hold my arms out for him.

I look at my baby. He's so small, with a button nose and thin black hair. He opens his eyes, looking aroud.

''He's so beautiful,'' I smile at Micha, who is wiping tears from her eyes.

Micha looks at me, tears still sparkling in her eyes as we stare at our baby.

''Oh, Micha,'' my mom gushes from the doorway.

She walk in, siling at Blaine.

Micha's mom and dad walk in both smiling.

Our parents hold our baby and congratulate us, saying how cute and sweet he is.

After our parents leave and Micha is asleep, I sit in the chair holding our baby.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_No, no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

It's short, I know. And I can't think of a name for the baby. What do you think about the characters and what do you what in the sequal?

Dislaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns Never Grow Up..


	60. Darling

MaPOV-

Mrs. Mary Alice Thail

Mary Alice Thail

Baine and Mary Alice.

Mary Alice and Blaine

I've filled up at least six notebooks just writing my name with his, hoping that one day I will tell him how much I love him.

He smiles at me, and I nearly go breathless.

I smile at him, my smile most likely far less breathakingly beautiful than his.

He looks at me, and ave to fake a smile so he wn't see that I want and need everything that we should be.

People bump into me as I walk towards my locker.

''Hey, Alice.''

''Hey,'' I smile at Blaine.

Blaine has russet skin, big brown eyes and straight black hair. And I could just get lost in his eyes.

I'm Alice Clearwater. I have coppery skin, waistlength curly black hair, and big brown eyes. And glasses.

''What are you writing,'' he asks as he takes the notebook and reads.

''Invisible,'' he says reading the title.

I blush and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear ,''I'm not done writing it.''

''Well, I want to hear it when it's done.''

Then...Taylor Meraz walks by.

Taylor Meraz has russet skin, big brwn eyes, and wavy shoulder length istlength black hair.

Blaine stares as she walks by.

The same way I do whenever Blaine walks by.

And she doesn't even see him staring.

''Do you think I should ask her out.''

No. Ask me ou. ,''If you want to.''

Blaine sighs and turns to face me.

''You look pretty,'' he smiles.

I smile, blushing as usual. I am wearing a white, spaghetti strapped, knee length dress.

''Thanks,'' I smile as we walk to class.

All through out class, he stares at her.

I fake a smile when he looks at me, just so he can't see how much I really like him.

As soon as the bell rings, I go the roo hre glee club is usuly held.

It's empty, so I sit don with my guitar and begin to play.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Will light up when you smile  
She'll never noticed how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize_

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Oh  
Yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile_

I sigh when I put my guitar down.

Why can't I just tell Blaine I like him? We could be a beautiful couple.

But, no. I'm invisible to everyone at school and my feelins are invisible to Blaine.

Because Blaine is in love with beautiful cheerleader, and I'm just invisble.

I know this chapter is bad, but what do you think and do you ave any ideas? I have writers block.

I named her after Alice Cullen. Layla Cullen is little Rosalie gave me the nme Darling.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight Taylor Swift owns Invisible.


	61. Chapter 61

SPOV-

3 years later-

''Hey, beautiful,'' I smile as Micha gets in the car.

''Hey, baby,'' she smiles before kissing me gently on the lips.

When she pulls back with a smile, see Kyle.

''Bye, Micha,'' Kyle smiles.

''Bye,'' she smiles.

Later that night, when she's sitting on the bed after Trever and Andrew are asleep, I sit next to her.

''Hey,'' she smiles as I kss her cheek.

''Hey,'' smile before kissing her cheek.

''You're so beautful.''

She smiles, blushes, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

''I think Kyle loves you.''

''Seth,'' she says, touching my cheek gently and string into my eyes ,'' I don't love him. I love you.''

I stare into her eyes.

''Baby... love you so much.''

I smile and kiss her gently again.

''I love you, too.''

KPOV-

_I say can 'Can you believe it' as we're lying across the couch. The moment can see it. Yes, yes. can see it now._

I lie my head on Jared's shoulder as we st on the couch, watching television.

''I love you,'' Jared smiles at me.

''I love you, too.''

Jared tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, and I blush.

Jared smiles and kisses my head before starng at me wth hs deep brown eyes.

''You look beautful.''

I smile and kiss him gently ,''And you look handsome.''

He kisses me slowly, and wrap my arms around hs neck as hs arms tighten around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

After we pull away, Jared kisses my cheek.

I sit up, one hand on my pregnant stomach.

Jared leans forward and kisses my stomach gently, rubbing it with soothing circles.

''Absolutely beautIful.''

Even when I'm dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Jared tells me I'm beautiful.

I smile and kiss him again before I lie my head on his shoulder again.

I know this is short the next chapter will be longer. Also, I need help. I need a a situation with Seth and Micha based on the lne from Taylor Swfit's song Story of Us ''A simple complication, misscommuncation lead to fall out, So many things that I wish you kew but the story of us might be ending soon.'' for Micha and Seth. And from the song

Okay so Darling isn't going the way I planned. So decided to delete that chapter and make into it's own story.

Disclaimer-Stephane Meyer owns Twilght. Volturi Princess gve me the idea for the name Trever and future writer girl gave me the dea for the name Andrew.


	62. Chapter 62

KPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile as I walk through the door.

''Hey,'' Jared smiles.

He pulls me into arms and kisses me, and I wrapmyarms around my neck and kiss him back.

''I missed you.''

''I missed you, too,'' he smiles.

''You look beautiful,'' I tell her.

I am wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped white dress. My hair is in a curled ponytail.

I blush and tuck a strand of har behind my ear, ignoring the ay Jared's breath taking smile make my heart beat even faster. Jared can still make me blush, And my heart flutters when he smiles at me.

''Thank you.''

Jared gently puts a strand of hair behind her ear, and looks at me with a smile.

He leans forward and kisses me, and as usual I get lost in the kiss the moment Jared wraps.

My hands tangle in his, and Jared tightens his arms around my waist.

''I love you,'' .

''I love you, too.''

I know it's a short chapter but I'm adding another chapter. Also, is thee drama or romance you''d like to see in this story?

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilght.


	63. Chapter 63

KPOV-

_I wish I knew why the story of us was ending._

That is what written on the note Micha wa clutching when she knocked on my door.

I look at Micha, who is sitting across from me with Andrew on her lap.

''What does that mean,'' I ask her.

''I...I don't know,'' she admits as she glances at Trever, who is sitting on the floor playing with Lydia and Maria ,''I picked Trever and Andrew up, and then I went home and he was gone.''

''Micha,'' I ask.

She looks up at me, tears shimmering in her dark brown eyes ,''I would never cheat on him again.''

I stare nto her eyes. She means it.

I sigh and run my fingers through my silky hair.

''Look...you can stay here tonight.''

She thans me before handing me Andrew, and I walk with her out to her car.

''And who knows? Maybe he'll come back soon.''

She sighs and gets into her car ,''Yeah. Maybe.''

She drives off, waving to me as she drives towards her house.

Jared comes home then, a smile on his face.

''What's wrong?'' he asks after kissing me on the cheek and taking Andrew from me.

''Seth left Micha.''

SPOV-

I thought she saaid she'd never do this again?

I thought she said she'd nevr cheat on me again.

I laug a little rueuflly to myself. Of course she hurt me again.

I should have known she'd reak my heart again.

Kyle'sPOV-

I smile.

She's mine now that he left. She's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. And that's where come in.

Besides. She can do better than Seth Clearwater and she knows it. So why shouldn't she be with me?

I laugh a little before picking up my phone to call her.

It's like stealing candy from a baby.

What do you think? And what else would you lke to see in this story? Future writer girl gave me the idea for this chapter.


	64. Chapter 64

KylePOV-

There she is, sitting at her desk and looking beautiful.

And she's gonna be mine.

''Hey,'' I say as I look at her.

''Hey,'' she says, not looking up from grading Rachel Burks's paper on Lady Antebellum.

''You look beautiful,'' I tell her.

''Thanks,'' she says as she moves on too grade Amber Hudson's paper.

She stands up to wrte something on theboard, and I walk to her.

I grab her shoulders, turn her around, and kiss her.

Something I've wanted to do since I frst saw her at Julliard.

She doesn't respond for a moment, but then she does she is trying to push me away.''

I pull away, checking her reaction.

''What's wrong,'' ask.

''What the heck was that. I'm in love. I have kids. I'm _married_ ,Kyle.''

''If he's gonna leave you for that then he doesn't-''

''How did you know why he left? Kim doesn't even know that.''

''Well...I uh...-''

''Wait a minute...you sent him that message didn't you? What the hell Kyle?''

''It was killing me, Micha! Watching you be with him everyday. I love you and you know that.''

''But I love him! And he loves me. And, gosh, why did you even...just don't talk to me.''

She grabs her coat and walks out leaving me there confused .

SPOV-

_I need to see her. I need to see her and our kids._

_So here I am, driving to La Push as the radio plays Mary YOu by Train._

_The first place I go when I get to La Push is our house._

_She's not there, so I go to her mom's house._

_''Seth,'' she asks, shock evident in her voice the moment she opens the door._

_''Hi...Ms. Albright,'' I say ,''Have you seen Micha? I went to her house but she's not there...''_

_''Seth... she left. I don't really know where she went. She just rushed in, telling me to keep the kids and she'll be back later. And then she packed a bag and left.'_

_Damn._

_''Oh...well thank you.''_

_She smiles before closing the door behind me, and I prepare to go back to the hotel in Seattle._

_''Thank you,'' I hear an angel sweet voice say when I get to the hotel._

_I look up, and I see Micha getting a key, holding a bag._

_''Micha,'' I call as I run up to her._

Which is why we are sitting acoss from eachother, her on one bed and me on the other.

''So...''

''You left,'' she says, her voice cracking a little.

That's the first thing she says to me.

''I know...and I'm sorry.''

''Don't,'' she says ,''I gave you every reason not to trust me. I mean I cheated on you in high school. But still you_ left_.''

''I know.''

''Kyle,'' she whispers ,''sent you that text while I was n Port Angeles.''

''Micha...'' I say.

''We should have talked.''

''I know...I am sorry...it's just I got that text and...I don't know.''

_''Sorry_? You left and you freaking missed everything. Andrew can talk now and he has three teeth. And Trever keeps asking when you're coming home and I can't even tell him.''

She's crying now.

And then she's yelling.

''And I have to live with mom because _everything_ in our house brings back a memory! You left, you freakin hurt me so don't you are stand there and all you can say is sorry-,''

And she's not going to do say anythng else. Because I'm kissing her.

And she's kissing me right back and our tongues are moving together. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and mne around her waist.

''I love you,'' I whisper to her as I pull away.

''I love you, too.''

And then we just stand there, holding eachother and swaying back and forth to Somwhere ony We Know.

''I can't believe you just forgave me like that.''

She looks at me ,''Seth Clearwater, there was nothing to forgive.''

KPOV-

''Mommy...daddy?''

look over to see Lydia and Maria standing at the door, looking sleepy.

''What's wrong,'' Jared asks as they run to the bed..

He lifts them up to the bed, an they settle in between us.

''Can you tell us a story.''

''What story,'' ask.

''How did you and Daddy meet.

''Well...'' I say, not quite sure how to begin.

''Once upon a time,'' Jared begins ,''There was a beautiful priness named Kim.''

I blush, and Lydia smiles.

''Then what happened, daddy?''

''The beautiful princess met a super handsome, smart, funny, talented prince named Jared.''

'''Really daddy.''

''Oh, yeah and he's so modest too,'' I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

''Anyways,'' Jared laughs ,''The prince never noticed the prncess. Until one day he sa her at chool. And she looked absolutely beautiful.''

''Then what hapened, daddy?,'' Lydia asks, fully engrossed in the story,

''Well he asked her out. ANd he was so happy that she said yes.''

''Then,'' I say, ''they had a really big fight.''

''And broke up.''

''Awww,'' Maria pouts.

''But then...they kissed and fell in love.''

''They got married when they got out of high school.''

''And had two beautiful girls named Lydia and Maria.''

''The end!,'' Jared finishes, a smile on his face as he kisses my forehead.

Maria and Lydia smile as they begin to fall asleep.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

He smiles before carrying the girl's back to ther room, tucking them in to their beds.

When he comes back into our room, he pulls me nto hs arms and kisses my forhead.

''I love you, beautiful..'

''I love you too,handsome.''

I smle as he kisses me again, and then he pulls away to stare nto y eyes once more before lying his head on my shoulder.

seth's wolf girl gave me this idea.

What do you thnk? Good or bad? More Kim and Jared in the next chapter. Please give my any ideas you want to see.

Coming up-

''Hey.''

''Hey,'' I smile as I kiss him.

He looks a little nervous.

''What's wrong.''

''Kim...I wanna stop turning into a wolf.''

Dreamcathcher gave me the idea for this.


	65. Chapter 65

KPOV-

''I just don't think you should stop phasing,'' I tell Jared.

He looks at, his brown eyes dim an vo of th elight that always seems to eave when we fight.

''I know but... figure we have great jobs and we have kids...''

I stare at hm in the mirror before turning t face him.

''And,'' I ask.

''And...I;m tire of beng a wolf.''

I turn away form him an continue brushng my har nto a ponytail.

''I love you, Kim. You kknow that...it's just that-.''

''You're tired of being a wolf,'' say as I pin my hai into a bun "And that's fine but...''

''But...''

''Are you just doing ths because I asked you if you were gong to stoppasing soon?''

He stops fixing his tie long enough to catch my eyes in the mirror.

''No.''

turn to look at him ,''Are you happy wth me?''

''You know I am,'' he says,staning by my chair and kissing my head.

''Because of the imprint?''

Because I love you, imprnt or not.''

''That's the thing,'' I say ,''You never woul have notice me wthout the imprnt.''

''You don't know that, Kim.

''I bet without the imprint..you woun't een notce me.''

''I bet one way or another I woul have noticed youu.''

''The onlly time we ever talked was when you freaking needed a pencil!''

''I'm sorry! I just didn't notice!''

'That's rght!You never noticed me! And the only tme you noticed me was after you turned unto a wolf, and yyou're taking that away!''

I'm crying now, and I don't know why.

Jared wraps hs arms around me, pulling me into his chest where the scent of his aftershave mixes with the scent of his cologne.

He kisses the top of my head ,''Kim, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that.''

I look at him, tears blurring my vision ,''I'm sorry. I love you, too.''

He smiles before kissing me, his lips tasting of mints.

''You look beautiful,'' he tells me,

I smile, looking down at my jeans, and longsleeved grey t-shirt and sneakers.

''You look handsome, too.''

Jared smiles, kisses me on the head, and walks out of the room to finish getting the kids ready to go.

I smile as he walks away.

I sit at my dresser again, combing my hair out and humming Katy Parry's _Teenage Dream._

And I smile even wider when Jared walks by the door, singing the chorus.

He's my teenage dream.

SPOV-

She lies across the bed, right next to me.

''You're beautiful,'' I tell her

And she is. Just as beautiful as she was in high school.

She doesn't look up, just smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

''Thank you,'' she says.

One hand rests on her one month regnant stomach. She is wearing spaghetti strapped white dress, a black cardigan, and black ballet flats. Her hair is down.

''I love you,'' I tell her, holding her hand.

She smiles, squeezes my hand, and kisses my cheek.

I kiss her then, my lips attatching to hers. Our lips move together perfectly, and I smile into the kiss as she grips my hair.

She pulls away breathless, and I try to catch my own breath as I pull her into my arms She lies her head on my chest, and hums the words to Train's _Hey, Soul Sister._

I smile and kiss her forehead.

She looks at me, her dark brown eyes captivating me the moment I stare into them.

''I love you, too.''

I know it's short. I'm updating sooner Do you have any more ideas? And what do you like about each character?

Dreamcatcher94 gave me the idea for this chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

SamanthaPOV-

I miss him...so much. Why'd he have to my heart?

My heart broke _again _when I found out they'd gotten married.

But she's pretty, and I'm not. She's smart and talented, and probably loves him.

But no one is never gong to love him more than I do.

La Push. I haven't been here in years. Not since he broke decided he loved her...but I won't think about that.

I hate to turn up out of the blue. Obviously, I wasn't invited. But I can't fight my feelings for him anymore.

Of course want what's best for him. But he needs to know that it isn't over for me. Not yet.

Not until I tell him that I love him.

So sit on the porch watng for him to pull up.

SPOV-

''She's really talented, too,'' Micha tells me.

I sit across rom her in the coffee, one hand resting on hers, Train's _Marry You _playing in the background, and sharing a cake with her.

She's wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt, and her hair's in a ponytail.

She sighs ,''I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.''

I smile, kiss her fingers, and stand up to pull her chair out for her.

We walk to the cat hand in hand as always.

"I love you,'' she tells me.

''I love you too,'' I smile before gently kissing her cheek.

She leans back in the seat, one hand laying elegantly on her six month pregnant stomach.

She looks out the wndow as we ride home, humming teenage dream.

SamanthaPOV-

A car pulls up, and I stand up. Smoothing my hair and skirt out, I watch as Seth Clearwater gets out of the car.

He has those eyes that you could just melt into, an that smile that makes you wanna smile.

SPOV-

Micha's at Kim's house, so I go home alone.

''S-Seth,'' I hear a familiar voice say as I get out.

I see a girl standing there with russet skin, waistlength brown hair, and brown eyes.

''Samantha?''

I haven't seen her since freshman year. When I broke up with her because I imprinted on Micha.

''Seth,'' she smiles at me.

''What...what are you doing here.''

''I... k-know this is out of the blue. But I missed you...and I'm so happy for you it's just that..''

SamanthaPOV-

''It hurts,'' I choke out. ''Thinking how she made you so happy when couldn't.''

Seth looks at me, and I break down into tears again.

Because he still cares.

I feel a pair of warm, tan arms wrap around me, and melt into them.

SPOV-

''It's okay. Shhh,'' I tell her as wrap my arms around her, patting her back and trying to soothe her.

She pulls away gently, wiping a few stray tears.

Suddenly the door opens, and look towards it.

Micha.

What do you think? Any ideas for Micha's reaction? Dreamcatcher94 gave me the idea. Kim and Jared are in the next chapter. This chapter was inspired by Adele's song _Someone Like You_. I don't own Twilight.


	67. Chapter 67

KPOV-

I smile as I watch Rachel walk down the aisle towards Paul.

She looks absolutely beautiful, wearing a white wedding dress and her hair up in curls.

Paul looks so happy, and I it reminds me of the look on Jared's face when he saw me walk down the aisle.

He smiles and squeezes my hand gently, and I smile at him.

Jared Thail is the love of my life. He makes me feel so beautiful and loved.

''You look beautiul, by the way,'' he smiles at me.

''Thank you'' I smile back as we leave for the reception.

I am wearing a strapless, knee length purple dress, black heels and a cardigan. My hair is in a curled ponytail that falls over my shoulders.

Trever and Lydia walk ahead of us, holding hands.

Ever since Trever and Lydia became best friends a month ago, the two four year olds have been inseparaple.

Lydia is wearing a kneelength, purple, shortlseeved dress, white socks and black Mary-Janes shoes. Her hair is in two, long, curly pigtails.

Trever is wearing grey pants, a blue button up longsleeved shirt, a darker blue sweater vest, a blue tie, and black dress shoes.

Maria walks along, holding my hand. She is wearing a knee length, red, longsleeved dress, white tights, and black Mary-Janes. Her hair is shoulder length and in curls, and she has a red bow in it.

Blaine toddles along next to Jared. He has on black pants, black dress shoes, and a longsleeved button down shirt just like Jared without the tie.

''We'll meet you at the reception,'' smile as turn to Micha and Seth ,''Don't worry, we'll take Trever.''

''Thanks,'' Micha and Seth say at the same time as they walk to the car with Andrew, each holding one of his hands.

Jared helps me put the kids in the car, and we drive to the reception.

Once we get there, the kids go inside with Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater.

''Hang on a second, Kim.''

I look at Jared, who is nervously leaning against the van with hs hands in his pockets.

''What's wrong, baby?,'' I ask as I wrap my arms around his waist.

''Look...I know we fight...a lot. I know we get mad and don't always agree. I know sometimes I get too jealous. But you need to know that you and our kids...are so iportant to me. And even if we have had fights ...I love you so freakin' much, Kim. All of you. And I'm so happy that you're my wife.''

We both have tears our eyes, and I smile as soon as he pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

He pulls away to quick forr my liking, and I smile as the wind gently lifts my hair off of my shoulders and blows against the warm tears on my cheeks.

''Jared Thail, you had me at 'love'.''

SPOV-

''You look beautiful, Micha,'' I tell her as we sway back and forth to the music.

''Why thank you,'' she smiles as she kisses my cheek.

She is wearing a red, kneelength, spaghetti strapped maternity dress that grracefully falls over her seven month pregnant stomach. Her hair falls straight down her back in soft waves, and she has a red headband and red heels.

''Look...I knoww the thng that happened with Samantha last month.''

''Seth,'' she begins a she stares into my eyes ,''You breaking up wth anyone woulld break their hearts. see why she came back. I love you so much, and I know you would never cheat on me.''

I smile, kiss her forhead, and sigh.

''You'r the sweetest,'' she tells me as the song ends.

Paul looks at Rachel the same way I look at Micha, and Rachel looks at Paul the same way that I am surprised Micha looks at me in.

She sighs and kisses me gently, and I smile into the kiss.

When she pulls away, a little too quick for me to actually be okay with, I take her hand in mine.

''Wanna go outside,'' I ask, nodding towards the balcony.

''Sure,'' she smiles, that familiar spark from when we were teenagers and would sneak kisses in during class coming to her beautiul eyes.

We walk out onto the balcony, and the moonlight reflects in her eyes.

From the way I am standing right next to her, I can see her wastlength black hair gently falling gracefully don her back. I see her cheeks, still tinted with blush and and her smile that is still bright with excitment from smiling and dancing all night.

She tucks a strand of hair behnd her ear and looks at the snow that is beginning to fall.

''Isn't it beautful,'' she asks as she stares at the thin layer of snow that is blanketing the trees.

''Absolutely breathtaking,'' I tell her as I stare at her.

She turns to me, smiling at me before looking away to pick up some snow in her hand.

Micha hums Paramore's ''Only Exception'' to herself, I gently play with her hair, and a comfortable silence encases us.

KPOV-

Later that night, when the kids are in bed and Jared is lying next to me and playing wth my hair while he hums Teenage Dream to himself, I read my book.

''Hey, Jared?''

''Hm?''

''Why do you think I'm beautiful?''

He sits up,and I lie my head on his shoulder.

''You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen. You'e so smart and sweet and confident, and an amazing singer. Everythng about you is so...beautiful, Kim. Inisde and out.''

I turn my head away to wipe the tears out of my eyes before turning back to Jared.

With a smile on my face, I close the book and kiss Jared full on the lips while his hands tangle into my hair.

''I love you, Mrs. Thail.''

''I love you too, Mr. Thail.''

With a small smile shared between us, Jared and I kiss again.

SPOV-

The kids are sleep, and Micha is lying next to me sleep.

She's so beautiful, and I smile and kiss her forehead.

Turning off the light, I climb under the cover, pull her into my arms, and fall asleep.

Question-Why do you like the characters?

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.


	68. Chapter 68

SPOV-

''You suck! You suck, you suck, you suck!''

I guess I suck.

''Calm down,'' I try to tell her, not wanting her to hurt herself anymore.

''Don't tell me to calm down,'' she screams, squeezing Kim and Jared's hand even tighter.

''One more, Mrs. Clearwater.''

''You said that last time,'' she whines, and glares at me ,''I hate you!''

''Relax, Micha,'' Jared says, stroking hair back off of her forehead.

Five screams later, and they're placing a little girl in her arms.

''Congratulations, Mrs. Clearwater.''

''She's beautiful, Micha,'' Kim smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Jared touches the baby's cheek.

Kim meets my eyes, and turn to Jared.

''We'll give you two a minute alone,'' Jared says, Kim grabbing his hand as they walk towards the door.

''Hey,'' say as I sit on the edge of Micha's bed ,''I'm sorry I was late.''

She looks up at me, a small smile playing on her lips as the baby grabs her finger in her hand.

''I'm sorry I said you suck.''

''Can I hold her,'' I ask, not taking my eyes off of the baby lying still in her arms.

''Of course.''

I cradle her against my chest, carefully sitting back in the chair.

She has Micha's eyes, brht and aready full of determination and her soft curved lips. And Micha's nose. She has soft wavy hair.

''What do you want to name here,'' Micha asks, supporting herself on her elbow.

''Mary-Alice,'' smile, thinking of one of my best friends.

''You know Alice is going to spoil her.''

''I know,'' I smirk as I think of how excited Alice got when I told her it was a girl, already planning to take the baby shopping and being best friends.

Micha leans back against her pillow, playing with the hair on Mary-Alice's head as she hums a sweet lullaby.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' she sighs as she drifts off to sleep.

O sit there, enjoying the silence as I hold my baby girl, the only sound breathing and snoring.

KPOV-

I'm sitting on the couch, right next to Jared.

Since Micha is spending the night n the hospital, we promised we'd watch the kids so that Seth could stay wth her.

Lydia and Trever are off in the corner, sining along with the cd. Maria is sitting on Jared's lap, watching television with us. Blaine is in my arms, on his way to sleep, and Andrew is sitting in between us,

I look over at Jared, quickly looking away before he has the chance to look back and catch me staring.

Okay, fine. I'm gawking.

Because only a few years ago, we were in high school.

And now we're married with our own family.

I smirk, looking over at Lydia. Lydia, who has just discovered that she love to sing and dance. She often drags Trever into doing duets with her. He'll roll his eyes, try not to smile, and then insist on practicing.

Maria is just like Jared: quiet, reserved, and still there. She likes to dance, something I have noticed as she i always just so eager to be a back up dancer when ever Trever and Andre throw their ittle performances.

Andrew is my little musician. He loves the toy drum set my parents got him for Christmas.

''What are you smiling about,'' Jared asks, noticing the smile I probably still have on my face.

''Oh...just thinking.'

''About what,'' he asks as he moves Marria to his other knee.

''That,'' I smile as I take his hand and squeeze it gently ,''I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have you.''

He smiles before looking at our handss and back up at me.

''I know. I am pretty cool. And hot as heck.''

I laugh and hit Jared with the pilllow, rolling my eyes as he looks hurt.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' I smile as he stares into my eyes.

And I'll never let you go.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight


	69. Chapter 69

KPOV-

''Tada!,'' Lydia finishes, bowing elegantly and dramatically.

''Very good, baby girl!,'' Jared smiles, raising his hand for a high five..

The sight of her little hand slapping against the palm of his big hand is comical and adorable at the same time.

Maria and Lydia started ballet lesons today, and the first thing Lydia did when she got home was insist that we all meet in the living room so that he could show us what she'd learned.

''That was gweat, Lydia!,'' Blaine says, giving his big sister a hug.

It's one of those times when I wish I had a camera. One of the moent when they are not fighting over a toy.

''What about you, Maria,'' I ask the moment Blaine slides back onto my lap ,''What did you learn in ballet class?''

''I suck at dancing,'' she shrugs, playing with one of her curls.

'''Calm down, sweetheart. It's just your first lesson.''

Jared reaches for her, and she easily slides into his lap.

''I was no good at dancing,'' Jared tells her.

''He sucked,'' I laughed, playing with Blaine's hand as he and Lydia joined in my laughing.

He sticks his tongue out at me, turning back to Maria with a smile ,'' I got better after dance lessons. Of course...I did have a pretty good dance teacher.''

He looks over at me, and we share a smile.

''And now you good at dancing,'' Maria asks, looking up with her big brown eyes with blue flecks in them.

''Yeah,'' he smiles ,''I'm very good.''

''OKay, kiddies. Tie for bed,'' I say, standing up with Blaine still in my arms.

''Awww,'' they all wine, not ready to go to bed yet.

After the kids are tucked into bed, snoring lightly I'm sure, I turn to Jared and laugh when I see him looking at me.

''What,'' I ask, taking my hair out of the bun and walking towards the bed.

''Have I told you how beautiful you are,'' he asks, running a hand through my hair.

''Yeah. Only five times in the last hour, though,'' I pretend to pout.

He laughs before wiping a pretend tear from under my eye, kissing me on the cheek as he does so.

''Well, Kimberly Thail, I love you. Is that better?''

''Much,'' I smile turning off the light and sliding under the cover.

The next day, Blaine, Maria, and Lydia are in the back of the car as I drive towards their daycare.

''Don't forget. Uncle Seth is picking you up.''

''Why,''Blaine asks, looking up fro his teddy bear.

''Because I am still going to be in Port Angeles helping my friend get ready for her wedding, and you three get out before I will be back. I'll pick you up fro Auntie Micha and Uncle Seth's house.''

''Okay,'' all three say at the same time, something they usually do.

On my way to take the kids in, I notice the newest werewolf to the pack.

His name is Luke. He a russet skin, big brown eyes, and short black hair that is unruly.

He phased last week, so Jared's been helping him control his temper.

''Hey,Kim,'' he smiles, giving e a hug.

''Hey, Luke. What are you doing here?''

''I'm dropping my little sister Wendy off,'' he says, rolling his eyes and nodding his head towards a little girl going into the daycare.

''I'm dropping my kids off. This is Lydia, Blaine, and Maria.''

He says a quck hello to Lydia and Blaine before looking up at Micha, who is still cradled in my arms.

''Hi, Maria...''

He stares at her as is she is the most beautiful thing in the world. Like he's never seen anything like her.

Like Jared stared at me when he imprinted.

Shit.

SPOV-

''I am so serious, Micha,'' U say, looking her in the eyes before turning to put the last dish away.

''Let me ge this straight...you wanna go to the beach.''

'''Yes.''

''Right now,'' she asks, looking at me.

''Yes.''

''Okay.''

''Wait, what,'' I ask as I follow her into our bedroom.

''Well, why not? The kids our with my dad.''

I smile, grab the keys, and run all of the way to the car, dragging her along.

''You're such a child,'' she laughs, shaking her head.

I stick my tongue out, and she laughs even harder.

''You know you love me.''

''Whatever,'' she laugh a little bit more, rolling her eyes.

We stand at the edge of the shore, looking at the water and the moonlight reflecting in the water.

She sticks her toes in the water, and smiles before picking up a seashell.

''My mom collects them,'' she says before picing up another.

After her arms are full of seashells, he turns to me.

''I'm gonna go put these in the car, be right back.''

She runs barefoot back to the car, just like when we were teenagers.

I sit on the edge of the dock, sticking my feet in the water and enjoying the quiet and waiting for her to get back fro the car.

The next thing I hear is footstep running towards me, and the next thing I feel is the water hitting me as she jumps in.

''Come on in,'' she smirks, wet hair cling to her face.

I roll my eyes, a fond smile on my lips.

I jump in to the water, not caring that I'm acting like I'm still a teenager.

Later, when we're sitting on the hood of the car and eating pizza in soaking wet hair still wet, hers clinging to her face, back and shoulders as mine stick to my forehead and the back of my neck.

She looks at me, big brown eye staring straight into mine.

''What's wrong,'' I ask.

''Nothing,'' she smiles, looking down at our conjoined hands ,'''Nothing at all.''

When we go to pick the kid up from Mr. King's house, his eyes widen almost comicaly when he notices our wet clothing.

''What...never mind,'' he sighs, shaking his head.

''Hi, dad,'' Micha laughs, topping to give her dad a quick hug before going to get the kids.

After a quick goodbye, we our soon home and the kids are in bed.

She sits at her vanity, brushing her hair out and humming to herself.

''I think Mary-Alice might sleep through the night. She's been hyper all day,'' Micha says, rolliing her eyes but smiling fondly ,''She's trying to keep up with her brothers.''

I smile as I think of the three kids who are asleep in the next room.

She set the bruh don before itting next to me on the edge of the bed.

Her head lies on my shoulder, and she hums a Katy Perry song to herself a her eyes close.

What did you think? Through out the story, what d you thin each charcater has learned?

Did anybody ele see the Breaking Dawn trailer?

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.


End file.
